My Savior
by RexyTtop
Summary: A civilain girl living in a small town in kusagakure. Looks alot like Rin Norah and she has caught the attention of an orange mask wearing uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer I don't own Naruto only my oc's.( Edited on 1-9-2017)**

 **Beep beep beep beep**

Nooo I don't wanna wake up ...five more minutes. I hit the snooze button and buried myself further into the fluffy clouds that are my blankets.

 **Beep beep beep beep**

Dammit I actually have to get up now I have to make dad breakfast and start getting ready for work. Stretching while yawning i to begin getting ready for another day. I had another dream about him, I would think that after two years I'd be over him by now. I guess it wasn't some silly crush I had for him. I hope he is doing ok I thought to myself. Shaking my head I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Making a simple rice omelette for my father and I. I knew he could cook for himself but I didn't want him pushing himself he is starting to get random blurry vision, at this rate I would have to hire him a care giver while I'm at work. That's better then putting him in a retirement home like my co worker always insisted. He's was my father and even if our ideal's at times never met eye to eye he always loved me and I forgave him for his mistreatment after moms death. He told me I would always remind him of her, especially when I played or sing.

 **Kettle whistles**

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the kettle I carefully poured the hot water into two tea cups. Putting both on a tray along with the omelettes I headed towards my dad's room, I balanced the tray on my forearm I knocked gently on the door.

" Papa I have your food ready are you up?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Mmmmh... Rina come in." His voice sounded raspy, I guess he just woke up. Sliding the wooden door I enter his room he was sitting up leaning against his headboard with a gentle smile. I noticed more and more each day how my dad has aged. His once black hair now growing more strains of grey, his grey eyes have gotten darker and grown wrinkles at the end of each corners from years of laughter and his forehead full of worry lines from life of stress. returning the smile I walked towards him and set the tray on his nightstand.

" You know you dont have to do this rina I can handle just fine I'm in own your only 15 you should be living and chasing your dreams, not worrying about this old man. I already held you back in your dreams for long enough already." He says while drinking his green my plate and sitting myself on the foot of his bed I responded

" No, papa it's ok I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do anything to help you. We already lost mom and I want to be with you for as long as I can. My musician dream can wait until then I'm here to support you and make sure you are as comfortable as possible." I say while eating my omelette.

"Thank you Rina, you are the best daughter I could ask for, but I am not going to hold you back you accomplish your dream anymore, if your mother were here she be pushing and encouraging you until she saw your name in shining lights." He says while forcing a bitter sweet smile. It has been 5 years since she left this world and I miss her terribly, sometimes I can hear the sound of her humming early in the morning and late evening. She would always be singing, dancing and playing her violin. She was my inspiration to become a musician I wanted to be like her. The way you could feel the emotion she felt through music was inspiring and breathtaking.

"You are so much like her you know." Dad says with the same bitter sweet smile. I look at him and say in a light cracked voice forcing the tears away from my eyes

" I wish I could be. Mom was amazing at everything, she could perform anything flawlessly and with so much heart I miss her papa I just wish she could see me make the big time like she always wanted."

"Shhhhhh don't cry I didn't mean to start your day with sadness. I'm sorry and don't put yourself down Rina everyone starts as a beginner. You should have heard your mom when she started playing that violin and dancing she sounded like a roster crying for mercy and even look like one without its head" he chuckled but turned in to a cough. He reached for his green tea and cleared his throat

"I think you should get going now I don't want you to be late ... again. Dry those tears always remember she is watching after us in the land of paradise." Dad smiles while holding my hand.

"I know papa" I say while wiping my tears with my free hand. Nodding dad says with a crease brows

"I don't know why you chose to live all the was out here the town seems like a nice enough place and closer. It would be so much easier for you."

" Yeah, but I love it here, it's close to the bamboo fields and it reminds me of my childhood. We got a good price for it and you know I'm an introvert." I replied

"An introvert trying to become a musician the irony in that is almost heard to believe." I stare at him with a twitch eyebrow as he laughs.

"Alright I'll be going I have an eight hour shift again, after I have to get groceries I'll be making curry today and I left a bento in the refrigerator if you get hungry later. Ok love you papa, don't over strain yourself and if you need anything call me. " I scolded him. Putting his hands up in defense he says

"Alright , alright you act to grown up sometimes get going and thank you for the food it looks delicious." I kissed him goodbye on the cheek, and chugging down my now warm green tea. Walking towards the bathroom finishing brushing my teeth and making a last minute appearance check. Nodding in approval I went to the entrance of the door and grabbed my coat and putting it on I open the door to the cold winter air of late January.

 **Hello to anyone reading this. This is actually my first fanfiction I had this idea in my head for awhile. Anyways sorry for the boring first chapter it will pick up in the next chapter till next time. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's (edited on 1-9-2017)**

"Finally your here and only 5 minutes late I swear your lucky lady chouko is nice and understanding of you situation or else she would have fired you. Honestly why did you choose to live 30 minutes away? Anyways help me prepare for this morning, your turn to handle the bar."

Manami says while handing me the menu's that need to be cleaned.i have always been a little jealous of here looks. She was five years older than me she had colorful hazel eyes while mine a dark grey, her hair a honey light brown while mine a dark brown. She had beautiful olive skin while I was pale. I felt like a ghost compared to her, like a beautiful sunrise compared to the darkness of a cold cloudy winter day.

"Honestly fist my dad now you I love it there I love being surrounded by nature it calming and it gives me ideas for composing." I replied with a blush in my face of embarrassment. Manami laughs at me while pinching my check

"You are just so cute, I'm just saying it would be easier for you anyways how's the music thing going." I push her hand away from my face and rub my now red cheek.

"You know its hard not everyone likes live entertainment anymore and if they do you have to have to be well known or have someone well known to recommend you besides I'm just doing it for fun for now music isn't paying the bills." I say while I started cleaning the menu's

"That's true, I believe you will make it just remember the little people alright" she chuckles

"I won't forget you how was your date with Mr. Ninja man" Raising my eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and responded

"Terrible you would think that shinobi guys would be more charming and interesting, but nope they can't expose any information about their jobs, they don't have a life outside of their profession besides training and they can't talk about that either. It was so awkward I had to pretend I had a emergency to end it early. I'm seeing him again today, Rriinnnaaa come with me in a double date with us I know a guy around your age that he perfect for you."

"Why don't you just say you are not interested, besides I can't I have to take care my father remember. Stop pouting at me honestly and I'm the younger one." Narrowing my eyes at her

"Come on live a little. You're so young, your throwing all you fun years away." She says while folding the napkins onto chopsticks.

"I'm fine just tell the guy your not interested it can't be that hard?" I tell her as I stacked the menu's.

"You don't get it it's awkward and I don't know the guy that well, what if he is a stalker, what if he tried to kills me, or holds me hostage. Kami Rina why didn't you talk me out of going out with a shinobi guy I barely know!?" she shakes my shoulders making me sweat drop.

"I did tell you not to go to the date, but since you love to do the opposite of what I say. You will be fine just suck it up and go on the date, you won't see him again after. Leaf guys are known to be friendly." pushing her hands off my shoulders.

"Alright girls enough talking, you can talk later we will be opening soon." The owner chouko announced. I liked lady chouko she was nice elderly plump women who looked to appear in her late 50's. She is like the grandmother I never had, a little scary at times but I knew she meant well.

"Ok chouko-sama" we both responded

"I'll take your advice, but if I turn up missing you know who to suspect." Manami points at me with a pair of chopsticks before walking away.

* * *

Clearing the dishes left at bar I hear the stool screeched against the wooden floor alerting me that there was a customer. Having my back turn at him/her I say over my shoulder

"I'll be right with you." I take the dirty dishes to the back leaving them to be washed I walk back to see a man in a orange lollipop looking mask. He flinched a little and then went so still the mask only had one eye hole and his head fallowed my movements up until I became face to face with him at the bar.

"Hello my name is Rina, here is a menu. Let me now when you are ready to order." He didn't say anything just stared at me through that one eye hole and it was starting to freak me out, I think I saw something red in there. He didn't even reach for the menu so I placed it Infront of him . Clearing my throat I smiled and said,

"I recommend the onigiri it is the one of my favorites also the red bean mochi. Would you like to try it today?"

He didn't say anything but just nodded feeling awkward as hell I wrote his order down and asked

"Would you like a drink, green tea maybe?"

Still just staying silent he just nodded that red eye never leaving my face. I just added the order for a green tea and took it to the back to place while feeling his eyes, well eye on me the entire time. When I returned to the masked man I placed the food Infront of him still not saying anything, but just looking at me. I bowed and said

"Enjoy your meal. Please let me know if you need anything else."

I saw a couple walk towards the bar i sigh in relief and walked towards them all while still feeling like I'm being watched.

"Welcome my name is Rina. Here is a menu let me know when you are ready to order." I say.

"Thank you, we will just like some water for now." The blonde women asks. I bow to them and went to get their drinks and in the corner of my eye I can still see the lollipop man head fallowing my direction. Rolling my shoulders back I pour two glasses of water and head back to the couple placing it Infront of them.

"Are you reading to order? " I asked while ignoring the feeling of having that red eye staring at me.

"Yes, I would like the fried tofu without seaweed and a pork belly bowl." Asks the black haired man handing back the menu's. I grab them putting them under my arm while writing his order down I turn towards the women.

"And I would like the vegetarian ramen please." I finish writing it down.

"Ok. Will that be all?" They both nodded and thank me, I bowed and went to placed there order.

Waiting for the food I decided to check on lollipop man. I then noticed he was gone, I turned pale and my stomach dropped. _oh no he did a dine and ditch chouko-sama is going to kill me and take it out of my paycheck._ I walked up to the spot to start clearing it and saw a two 1000 ryo bills placed under the empty tea cup. My mouth hit the floor, I was shocked this must be a mistake. I begin to scan the restaurant for him, but he was no where. Should I keep it or hold in to it. I went to leave the dirty dishes and placing the right amount of what the meal cost into the register. I put the rest into my secret pocket of my yutaka. Walking up towards the kitchen to check on the food I saw Manami there waiting as well.

"Psst..." I whispered getting her attention

"Yeah?" she replied raising an eyebrow at me. I motion her to come closer and said

"Hey you won't believe what happen but some guy left a 1850 ryo change I don't know if to keep it or find him" her eyes turned wide as saucers and her mouth dropped to the floor

"Keep it of course and buy yourself something nice, or better yet buy me something nice since I am your onii-chan." She grins

"No it must have been a mistake, he was really wired. He was wearing a mask that look like a lollipop, and just kept staring at me, or I think he was? It's hard to tell with that mask on." I said with crease brows.

"Really, maybe he's a robber who stole the money and left you a big tip to even out his karma. Id say keep it." Manami crossed her arms.

"I'll just hold in to it and if he doesn't come back I'll keep it." Nodding my head. Manami also Nodding in approval

"Smart choice, so anyways what if you go to the date with that shinobi guy and tell him I got sick?" She ask holding her hands together while pouting.

I sighed this is going to be a long shift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's. (Edited on 1-9-2017)**

It's been three weeks since I saw lollipop man and I decided to keep the money for emergencies. Ever since that happened I always got the feeling I was being watched every once in a while. I keep thinking it had to do something with that mysterious masked man. I will always try to ignore it but almost every time I turn to look around nothing is there.

"I swear that guy if I ever see him again imma show him a pice of my mind!?"

Manami decided to go to the date, but the shinobi guy stood her up. She was so furious and wouldn't stop talking about it for a whole week, she's still very bitter about it. Ah Manami when is she going to let that go it has almost been a month already.

"Maybe I should hire a bounty hunter to show him a lesson for wasting my time. I waited for four hours it was embarrassing. I could've sworn people were talking about me." She says with an angry tick mark on her forehead. We are walking home after work, Manami's home was on the way to mine. She was the only child, her mother died at child birth and she only lived with her father and grandparents. I guess that's why we get along since we have things in common.

"Don't do that then that guy will probably come after you if he finds out. Shinobi are very smart, just let it go it's almost been a month Manami." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ah Rina you will understand when you are older and start dating, but if any guy ever hurts you, you will tell me and let your onee-chan handle the rest." She points a thumb to herself with an evil grin on her lips making me chuckle nervously.

"You don't have to worry about that I'm not interested in guys at the moment. Plus I only have one guy in my life right now and that is my papa." I put a small smile and look towards the cloudy sky.

"Yeah I know Rina, but if anything you could always tell me your the little sister I always wanted." Manami wraps her arms around me and gives my hair a ruffle. Making me blush and look down to my feet, she laughs and went to grab my cheek.

"Honestly you are just so adorable. I have to go, see you tomorrow my cute little nee-chan." She lets go of my cheek and goes to the direction of her home laughing. Rubbing my check I whispered to myself.

"I wish she'd stop doing that."

Sighing to myself i continued to walk home. Enjoying the fresh air I can't wait for spring a time when all the colorful flowers would start to bloom. Living in kusagakure there was nothing but grass, beautiful meadows and bamboo. Back then when my father was well and my mother was still alive we worked on a farm growing vegetables. It was only after my dad's doctor pronounced him unfit to work that we decided to move, it had been three years since moms death when that happened. I had to get a job to help pay for his medical bills and the money we got for the farm wasn't going to last forever. That's why I am forever grateful to lady chouko, she started me as washing dishes, but it was enough to pay for everything. Noticing I was already home I got my key out and unlock the door. Steeping inside I took off my shoes and coat and say

"Papa I'm home are you hungry, I can make us a nice stew."

When I didn get a response I went to check his room he wasn't there. I knocked on the door to the bathroom, but I didn't get a response opening it the bathroom was empty. Heading towards the kitchen I found him passed out on the floor with shattered glass all over.

"PAPA!"

I rushed towards him rolling him his back and checking for a pulse, after I got it I put my cheek next to his mouth, he was still breathing. I ran towards the phone to call the hospital.

"Hello this is nurse Mia how can I assist you today."

"HELP, MY FATHER HE IS PASSED OUT AND I DON'T KNOW FOR HOW LONG I JUST CAME HOME. I CHECKED FOR A PULSE AND IT'S THERE AND HE IS STILL BREATHING. PLEASE SEND SOMEONE!"

* * *

After an hour my dad was awake and fine. His glucose level was high and lost feeling in his legs making him fall hitting his head and passing out. This isn't the first time this happened but it was the first time he has hit his head. Cleaning up the the rest of the spilled tea I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see the doctor. Putting the rag on the side I got up.

"How is he doing" I asked.

"He is just fine just has to make sure his glucose doesn't get to high and to take his pill's when it does. You lucky he didn't hurt his head to much when he fell." The nice middle aged doctor tells me

"How will I know if it is too high?"

"Well it hard because you only know when he starts showing symptoms and right now it is just losing feeling in the legs or feet but later on it can be a heart attack or a stroke." He says with a serious face

"Then what can I do, is there anything?" I beg

"Well there is a device that just came out in the medic field. All he has to do is pricks his finger to draw a drop of blood on a strip connect to a device and it should tell you how much his glucose is before any life threatening symptoms show." He described

"Ok can you prescribed it to him how much is it?" Nodding my head while he just sighed.

"Well since it is new technology the device only is 6000ryo and the strips cast another 1000 ryo. Since it dose not have changeable battery or charger you would have to replace the device every couple times a year at least and the strips only come in a 30 pack. I'm sorry but that's the lowest price they will go." He shrugged apologetically.

"How soon can I get the device if I pay upfront right now." I said with a stern face.

"If you pay right now you can come by the pharmacy and pick it up right now."

"Ok, are you sure my father will be ok by himself if I go?"

"Yes, he should be fine. " He nods at me.

"Alright, can you just give me the prescription I have some things to do before I go. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." I say awkwardly while I rub the back at my neck. He pulls a pice a paper out and wrote down the prescription.

"Here you go." He hands me the pice of paper.

"Thank you so much." I bow to him

"No problem have a good day let me know if anything else happens don't hesitate to call " he says as he grabs his coat and walks out the front door. Going to check at the door I slid the door open and saw he fell asleep. Letting him rest I deciding to do something's before he wakes up.

* * *

After running some errands and making miso soup I poured some into a bowl. I grabbed the device I went to check if he finally woke up. Sliding the door very quietly I saw he was trying to sit up. Opening the door I put the things in my hands on the night stand and help him sit right.

"Hey papa how you feeling?" I ask while putting a pillow behind him to lay on.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for scaring you like that." He apologized while looking next me and pointed towards the bag.

"What's that?" Raising an eyebrow at me. Grabbing the bag I show him.

"This is for you papa. The doctor said this is a new device that will let you know how much your glucose is before getting any life threatening symptoms. Here you use this pen to prick your finger, put a drop of blood onto one of these strips connect to this device and it should tell you. Here let me show you." Showing him I saw that his glucose was low. Putting the device away I picked up the bowl of miso soup handing it to him.

"Here papa it your glucose is low you need to eat and after finishing check yourself again two hours later and if it is high take this pills the doctor left you." Taking the bowl from my hands he asks

"That is a pretty impressive device. How much was it?"

"Don't worry about that." He gave me a look I already know he wasn't going to ask twice. Sighing defeat I say while looking at my feet the entire time,

"7000 ryo and it is not a one time thing I will have to replace the device ever since in a while and the strips are only 30 strips."

"That is to expensive I can handling without it, you don't have to keep getting it." Shaking his head at me.

"It's ok papa I already called lady chouko to give me a night shift and she approved, I'll be starting tomorrow night."

"No rina I can't let you over work yourself. You barely have time to yourself as it is, I don't like being a burden to you."

"No I can ok papa, you are all the family i have left. I just was want you to be here long as possible with me, I don't want to put you in a retirement home, I don't want to be left alone. I already lost mama, I just can't lose you too. I don't know how much time I have left with you, so don't ever say you are a burden!" I cried letting my tears fall on my face. Dad puts the bowl to the side, grabs my hands and looked into my eyes telling me.

"Ok, ok, don't cry I'm here and I'm not letting this illness get to me, I say I have another ten years left, I promise." Nodding at him I wipe my tears away.

"You really Promise papa?"

"Yes Rina, now let's eat I'm really hungry." He says while giving me a warm smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's ( Edited on 1-9-2017)**

The next day I go into work earlier than usual.

"Rina!" Manami speeds walk towards me and enfolding me into a really tight hug.

"I heard what happened to your father is he ok, are you ok oh rina everything is going to be alright don't you worry you onee-chan is here." Squeezing me even tighter.

"Ma-n-na-mi ... I... can't ...breathe." I forced out what little air I had left.

"Oh, sorry as I was saying you ok,"she quickly let me go let me finally fill my lungs with air.

"Yeah... It... was...high... glucose...he..is fine now." Catching my breath.

"Didn't that happened a couple months ago also." She says while grabbing her chin.

"No, but last time he got a cold, since his immune system is weak he got an infection and had to be hospitalized for almost two weeks." My face falling it was terrible time I actually thought he wasn't going to make it.

"Right! Now I remembered that you stayed with me for some time. I had to comfort you and keep telling you that he was going to be fine." Giving me an apologetic smile while squeezing my shoulder.

"Is there anyway to check on his levels before anything happens?" She asks

"Yes the doctor prescribed me a device that tells me, but it but it cost me 7000 ryo. Not to mention it has to be replaced every one in a while." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you serious? Thayt ridiculous does is actually work." Her hazel eyes widened.

"Yes it actually does and I don't have to worry about him passing out. It is cheaper than making him live in a retirement home." I give her a close eye smile.

"You know you can live with me, we can get a place together so you can save money. You can put him in a retirement home too." Shaking my head

"No I just ... I just don't want to be alone, he is all I got left. I can't live with myself knowing he probably feels like I abandoned him, just because it is easier for me it just seems selfish."I say holding back tears. She nods at me and gave me a warm hug

"I understand, but if you need money just ask ok."she says into my hair.

"It's fine I'm working all day today I already got the device Im just working to pay the rent and utilities." I pull away from her giving her a small smile.

"Really, do you want me to come back for you and walk you home." She asks while squeezing my shoulders. Shaking my head her,

"No, it's alright I can handle myself" I say with a half smile. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"I'll be fine, really. Come on we are about to open." I say pulling her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright rina thank you for today, you sure you be ok?" Lady chouko asks while holding my hand in both of hers.

"I'll be ok chouko-sama, thank you so much again for this extra shift on such short notice." Giving her a warm close eye smile.

"It's not problem, I understand I just hope your father will be okay." Still holding my hand and patting it.

"He will be now, don't worry chouko-sama Kami isn't taking him away from me just yet." I chuckled.

"Well then Rina-chan I wish you safe travels home thank you again." Letting go of my hand and fallowing me to the front of the restaurant.

"Thank you, sweet dreams I'll see you in the morning." Walking out of the restaurant and into the cold of late February. It was almost midnight. Tightening the coat around my body I head my way home. After passing a couple of closed restaurants I begin passing a bar and group of older men smoking outside started cat calling me.

"Hey sweetie where you going" one of them called out.

"Come hang out with us." A raspy voice called out. Feeling nervous I crossed my arms and began to walk quicker, but a man quickly blocked my path.

"Hey now, come have beer with us." he says, not looking up I responded

"No thank you I don't drink alcohol, please let me through" he then grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"No no, not until you have at least one drink with us." He says with a grin. I heard another man laugh. I saw his face had a scar running down starting at the left side of his nose down to his chin. Feeling myself shake I felt my arm being pulled back. I look back and it was a blond man with an angry expression on his face.

"Hey leave her alone" he says as he put himself Infront of me. The scar man looks at both of us, he then puts his hands up in surrender and walked away with another man. When we finally saw them walk away he turned to me.

"Sorry about that miss. Would you like to escort you home, it is dangerous for a woman to be walking so late at night." Giving me a warm smile. Even if he help me I still don't know him.

"Umm... no thank you I can walk from here " I say

" I get it, you don't trust me either its alright. I don't blame you, but I don't trust these men so I'll walk with you just enough to get a good enough distance away from here and I'll let you be on your way." I looked towards the bar at the men staring at us, I turned back to the blond man. Giving him a nod and I begin to lead the way. Once we were out of eye distance from the bar i notice he was still fallowing me. I started quickening my pace and so did he. Then I started running, but since my yutaka didn't allow a lot of leg room I couldn't get very far until I saw the same scar man from the bar jump out of a alley and pulled me into it. He slammed me against the wall. With his filthy hands he covers my mouth before I could even make a sound.

"Shhhhhhhhhh don't scream because if you do we will kill you slowly and painfully." He whispered to me and his breath reeked of alcohol and tobacco. The blond man that was fallowing me caught up and pulled a knife to my throat , he whisperes in my ear

"Now you are not going to make a sound, you going to be a good little girl open your legs and let us have our way with you ok."I didn't respond but just staring at him wide eye full of unshed tears.

"Yeah, you are going to he our little bitch for the night and then we will let you go easy, simple as that." The man holding my mouth chuckled.l looking at the closest exit of the alley, I noticed the same man that was with him at the bar in the back looking left and right of the entrance of the alley. My heart was pounding so fast and I felt I couldn't breathe it felt like I was about to have a panic attack. Tears were already running down my face and I knew there was no way of escaping I was out numbered. He let's go of my mouth and my eyes were now shut. My lips pressed thinly together breathing heavily through my nose.

"Good little bitch, now don't worry you are going to like it." He started kissing my neck while the other man started grouping me and started undressing me. I small sound escaped my lips. I wanted it to end, this is not what I imagined of my first time. I then heard a grunt fallowed by three thumps, I was nervous I didn't even realized that the men have stopped. It was when a few seconds past I open my eyes and came face to face with lollipop mask man. I stood still just staring at him for a good minute before I noticed that all three men were now laying on the floor out cold. Looking back at him he took a step closer towards me, I quickly shut my eyes and braced myself. Then I felt fabric lay on my shoulders making my shaking stop a little. When I open my eyes and noticed that he put his black cloak around me. Looking at him with wide eyes, I followed his hands as he zipped his black cloak around me and whispered

"Go home your safe now, no one is going to hurt you." Staring at him I just realized he just saved me and he is not going to hurt me. If he wanted to he would've done something by now I thought to myself.

"T-t-th-ank y-y-you." I stuttered out and gave him a quick bow, Istarted heading out of the alley. Before I left I walked up to the three unconscious men making lollipop man tilt his head. I made sure I stomped hard as I can at there crotch area with the heal of my shoe a couple times on all three men. Feeling a little better I looked at the mask man and he gave me a nod of approval. Bowing at him one last time I headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's ( Edited on 1-9-2017)**

I was in the bathroom looking at my reflection. My hair was a wreck and clothes were a mess. I was just staring at myself, I pulled a part of my yutaka to expose my shoulder and noticed that my pale shoulder was now red with a purple hickey mark was starting to form. Recovering my shoulder I hugged myself really tight everything that happened tonight was starting to hit me. Pulling on the black cloak I wrapped it around me. Turning on the sink so my cries could be muffled. I walked back till my back hit the wall, letting my body slid down I hugged my knees all while letting the tears fall. Trying to be quiet as I can be with my face pressing against my thighs. Tasting the salty tears going down my cheeks. I could have been raped they were so close too. My body being violated by some people I didnt even know and one I thought was helping me. It was all a trap and like a naive, weak little animal I fell for it. Rocking myself I am forever thankful for that masked man. He was still creepy, but I don't care he save me he was my savior. I didn't care how he found me or that he was stalking me because, he saved me from losing my innocence. His cloak is really warm and big on me. Lifting my arm examining it I noticed it was made our of really durable material like the ones made for shinobi wear. I just realised that he had to be a shinobi how else would he be able to knock out 3 grown men out so easily. That ment he was actually watching me all those times, so i wasn't losing my mind, but what does he want from me. I never had any kind of a relationship with a shinobi before, besides the ones that are passing by and stop to eat at the restaurant. Something told me I was going to see him again and I will demand some answers, I don't think he will hurt me since im no threat and if he really wanted to kill me he should have done it by now. He could also be trying to build my trust, so I can put my guard down. That means I have to be careful around him. Wiping my face with the sleeve I got up from the floor. I think I'll wash his cloak I got all my tears and mucus on it, I think you myself whilelooking down at the fabric. It smells a mixture of an earthly, iron, and burning smell. I guess it would for someone who always travels. Turning off the running water I gave myself one last look at the mirror noticing that my eyes were swollen and bloodshot from all the crying. I turning towards the bath and turned on the water. Taking a big breath I quickly got out of my clothes and stepped in to the tub. Grabbing a washcloth I made sure I rubbed my skin with soap until my skin was red.

* * *

The next day I head into work tired, I didn't get any sleep with nightmares. I keep waking up crying and shaking they felt so real. Changing my thoughts I noticed the sun was shining today, I look up at the sky making me reminisce of a familiar blue eyes. A small smile made its way onto my lips. I wonder if he still thinks of me and I started humming the small tune he played when I first heard him play. Not paying attention I felt a big force hit my left side making me almost lose my balance.

"Good morning my Cute little nee-chan!"

"Good morning onee-chan" I say regaining my balance. Manami giggles and gives my check a quick pinch.

"So how was the night shift."

"Oh, it went fine." I begin to walk again, but she grabbed my shoulder turning me around and looked at me straight in my face with frowned brows.

"You have been crying haven't you. What happened?" My eyes quickly widen and I looked at my knotted fingers.

"I had some bad dreams last night and I couldn't sleep they felt so real."

"What about?"

"Just my worst fears of being completely alone." She pulls me into a hug and tells me

"Come on, I'm here you'll never be alone Rina."

* * *

Walking into the restaurant lady chouko walked up to us.

"There you are, I am glad you girls are ok especially you Rina." She sighs in relief. Manami and I give each other with a question look?

"Why, something wrong?" Manami asks while crossing her arms.

"You haven't heard, this morning three men where found on the edge of the town beaten and killed beyond recognition. From what I heard it was very grusome." My eyes widen when I heard that. My first thought was lollipop man had something to do with this.

"I'm so glad to kami you are safe Rina." Lady chouko tells me.

"You don't think that it is going to happen more frequently. Because if that's the case I don't want you working so late." Manami points at me.

"What!?" But wh-"

"I agree with her, but I also knew how much you need this job, so give it some time I'll arrange a shift for you, so you don't have to leave so late at night. Till then here I'm giving you these for now." Lady chouko explains. I noticed she has a black bag she reaches in and pulls out what looked like a knife in a leather pocket. She also had 3 small paper balls.

"These are a kunai and smoke bombs." Both Manami and I eyes widened.

"What, how did you get this lady chouko. I thought only ninja could get these weapons and there aren't any shops around here." Manami asks.

"I know some people and it's for protection here Rina just hold it properly and they will just assume you know how to use it. These are little smoke bomb use these to get out of any emergencies." Lady chouko explains taking out the kunai showing me how to hold it then giving it to me to try, and picking up one of the paper balls. The kunai was heavier than what I expected in my hand. Shaking my head I hold it back to her I say,

"I can't accept these they are yours." Chouko pushing my hand back replies,

"It's fine I have more, take it or else I won't let you take the night shift." Giving me a look that brought chills to my spine I pulled my hand back. I put the leather cover back on the kunai and tuck it in my secret pocket along with the smoke bombs.

"Wait a minute you said you had more things, what else do you have." Manami questions raising her brow. Giving an dark chuckle lady chouko replies,

"Let's just say you don't ever want to get on my bad side girls." Making us frightened Manami and I grabbed each out for comfort while nodding out heads rapidly. Giving a sweet smile lady chouko says,

"Good now let's start a new day." After she went into the back Manami and I look at each other.

"I don't think I will ever be late again." I say

"Yeah and I won't fake being sick anymore." She says.

* * *

After work as soon as I got the feeling of being watched grabbing the kunai in my secret pocket. Looking left and right making sure no one was around I called out,

"Come out, I know you are there" There was no response I looked around me until a familiar voice spoke.

"How did you know I was fallowing you." Making me jump I pull out my kunai and try to slash him. He quickly grabbed my wrist pulled me in closer and whispered

"You shouldn't be handling things you don't know how to use,you can get hurt."he takes the kunaii from me and examines it.

"This kunai is dull and worn from fighting. where did you get it."

"I found it" I quickly say.

"Your lying skills are more terrible than this kunai,"he says in a unimpressed voice. I got red knowing I have been caught. I look to the floor and quietly whispered,

"Did you kill those men"

"Yes" he answered without hesitation. Even if they were going to rape me to be able to take someones life without a second thought frightened me.

"Why" I look up at him.

"They were trying to hurt you and you don't know if there were more before you, but they sure do look like they would do it again isn't that a good enough reason." He pointed out. He did have a point there.

"I-I want to thank you again for you help shinobi-san, but why are you fallowing me." He stiffen for a bit and grabbed my arm, before I could blink we were behind my home by the bamboo forest.

"W-woah what-t h-how we were just...now we are here." I say out of breath. My head was spinning, so this is what a shinobi is capable of. I wish I could do this so I could sleep in a little more for work pulling me out of my thoughts he says,

"Ok you want answers, I want answers, but first i want my coat back." He holds out his hand. Chucking nervously I answered,

"Umm I kinda got it dirty from crying the other night, But I am going to wash it." Nodding my head.

"It's alright." He sighed

"Why are you fallowing me"

"Who are you?" we both asked different questions at the same time.

"Who are you?" he asked again

"Wouldn't you know who I was since your the one fallowing me?"

"I want an answer." He asks again

"So do I." I cross my arms.

"I am trained to kill, so I'll ask once more who are you." He says in a deeper voice than before, it made me straighten my posture and answer without a second thought.

"My name is Rina Hiroshi daughter of Katsu and Hanae Hiroshi. Now I answered your questions and you answer mine why are you fallowing me." He stood quite for some time then finally answered,

"I suspected that you were a spy."

"Why do you think that?"he ignored my question and asked.

"My turn to ask a question. How did you know I was fallowing you if your not a shinobi." He asks. Making me think to myself for a sec. How did I know, I just felt being stared at and thought it was all in my head.

"I didn't. I just felt like something was looking at me " I whisper.

"Hmm very interesting ...why did you keep quiet, why didn't you turn me in." He tilts his masked face.

"I-I knew that you had to have shinobi skills to be able to knock out those men and if I said something I knew you would come after me or worse go after to those I care about." I then realized he asked two questions in a row

"HEY! Last time was my turn now I get to ask two questions. Why did you think I was a spy and what's your name."

"You just looked like this konichi and I suspect you were sent to spy on me, so I fallowed you around. I thought you were really good at your job, acting like an innocent girl, but seeing you are just a weak little civilian I'll be leaving you alone now. I'll come back for my coat after you wash it." He voice sounded as if there was disappointment in it. It made my heart ache does living a life of killing that lonley. I wondered why he wore that mask. I saw him starting to make his way into the forest making my mind up I ask

"Your my hero you know and I'll be always in you debt for saving me." He didn't say anything but stopped for a sec and keep walking.

"Wait, I want to ask I favor please teach me how to defend myself." I bowed at him hoping that made him stop. Even if he was a lollipop mask wearing stalker I want to help. I know the feeling of being alone and I dont want someone else felling it even if he was a stranger. I realized that he ignored my question and I never got him name. Looking up I saw he was standing in front of me.

"Why" he asks

" I don't want to be the weak little civilian girl and I want to learn to protect myself and those I care about. So please teach me and I never got your name." He didn't say anything but turned around and said over his shoulder

"There is no point of protecting your self or those you care. In this hell world it takes away everything we care for. The sooner you learn that the better." He started walking away I walked after him and called out

"Hey wait I never got your name!" Stoping one more time he says

"I am nobody and I dont want to be a somebody." Before I could ask what he ment in a blink of an eye he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's (Edited on 1-9-2017)**

 _"Rina...Rina wake up." I open my eyes to a pair of familiar green eyes and dark brown hair._

 _"Mama!" I jump at her_

 _"I missed so much." I hug her tight, she returns my hug._

 _"I missed you so much too, now come I made breakfast." She pulls me out of bed. letting go of my hand and walked through the wooden door. I walk after her only to find myself in a dark alley. Then I realized it looked familiar._

 _"RINA ! HELP!" I turn to the direction of the voice. I look to see the three men that almost rape me trying to do the same to my mom._

 _"MAMA!" I run as fast as I can to her, but it felt that the alley keep getting longer and longer. Trying my best I saw that they got a griped my mother's hair and slit her throat._

 _"NOOOO!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I finally caught up only to see the men were no longer there. My mom was covered in blood and her once bright green eyes now dull with tears I kneel next to her and hug her lifeless body._

 _" I told you this hell world takes everything we care for." I look up to see lollipop man with his eye hole shining red. I look down at my now blooded hands and clothing and say_

 _"Your right this is hell." I let at a loud scream_ ,

"AAHHHHH!" sitting up I look around to see I was still in my room and there was no blood on me. I lay back down try even out my breathing I noticed I covered in sweat.

"It was just a dream. it was just a dream" whispering to myself. Finally calming down I got out of bed trying to shake my nerves I look at my clock reading it was almost 9. That means dad had already left for his weekly appointment. I guess he didn't want to wake me on my day off. Stretching my limbs I got on my knees and pulled out a case from under my bed. Grabbing it from the handle I place it on top of my bed. I he'd over to my closet and grab lollipop man's cloak, he still hasn't returned to get it till then I wear it as much I can. It was really comfortable, warm and it made me feel safe. Putting it on and zipping it up I walk back to my bed grab the case and head to the back door. Putting on my boots I head out back of the house towards the bamboo forest. Fallowing the dirt path until I passed a familiar marked bamboo I turn left and keep heading straight until I reached a plain field of just grass. The sun shining through the bamboo trees gave the area a mystical lime green color and on the far right were some boulders. Climbing onto of a medium size one I sit down and open the case revealing my violin. Picking it up I prick the strings to see if it was in tune. Making sure it was I started playing the haunting melody that my mother would always hum and play when I had nightmares. It has always soothed me, I made sure I put all my emotions into the notes just like my mother taught me. Each note and movement I made came from the heart making sure it told a story. When I finished playing it I heard the sound of clapping fallowed by voice coming from the left of me.

"That was beautiful." A figure stepping out of the shadows says. Without a second thought I threw my bow at the figure only to miss the target by a mile. Making lollipop man sweat drop over his mask. Realizing it was only him I stood up and jumped off the boulder.

"You scared me" I called out. He walked over to pick up my bow and hand it back to me.

"Thank you." I inspected the bow to make sure it was not damaged.

"What was that piece called, I never herd anything like it?" Looking up at him I replied

"My mother told me that my grandmother forgot the words of the lullaby, so she would just hum the tune. Later on my mom learned to play it on the violin and she taught it me. It was the first piece I ever learned how to play." Giving him a smile.

"Is that the only piece you know how to play?" Shaking my head I say,

"No, I know alot more I compose, learned piano and can play the lullaby on it as well." he nodded his head then his mask was facing down at the direction of my body and I remembered I was wearing his cloak.

"Sorry, umm it's just your cloak is really comfortable." I Rub the back of my head chuckling.

"Yeah I know, now I want it back." He holds out his black gloves hand.

"Wait, I'm not wearing anything decent under. Can we go back to my home then I'll give it to you there." I explain. He stood quite for some time and coughed into his fist.

"Um alright just keep it on then. Let's take you home to put some clothes on." His mask not facing in my direction.

"What do you mean I'm in my pajamas, it's pretty cold so I need my sweater? "I ask clueless of what he thought I ment tilting my head

"Nothing! Nothing let's just take you home so I can take it off I mean you put something on."he says quickly while putting his hands up waving them frantically.

"your funny Lolli-san." I giggle at him

"Lolli-san?" He stops waving his hands and tilts his head.

"Yeah since I never got your name, so that's what I decided to call you." i tell him.

"Just call me tobi, I don't like to be called something that's close to a Lolita." He grumbles

"Ok Tobi-san let's go so I can give you back your cloak back." when I said that my stomach grumbles making me blush and look to the floor and whisper

"And something to eat." I walk over to the boulder that I was sitting on putting my violin and bow in the case. Closing it I grab the handle and I head over back to him.

"Alright lead the way." Tobi says

I started walking the way back home. Tobi walked by my side and he grab my case. I quickly look at him

"I'll carry it." He says. Making me blush I give him a warm smile at him.

"Thank you." I say and kept walking. Putting my hands behind my back admiring the nature around us. Looking around and smelling the morning dew made me think about the times I use to play in the forest as a kid. This is the main reason I chose to live here away from the town I thought to myself while not noticing that tobi was looking at me causing him to almost bump into a bamboo tree.

"How did you find that place?" Tobi asks me, looking at him I replied

"I love nature, I always had as a kid. One day I was upset and needed some time to think clearly so I wondered in here and that's how I found it. I made sure I marked the trees as I go I learned that lesson the hard way when I got lost in the forest for hours when I was growing up. " shaking my head letting out a small laugh recalling that memory.

"Why were upset?" My face turned serious when he asked this,

"My father he was getting worse and the money we had saved wasn't going last for much longer. So I had to find something to do really quick. You can only imagine the struggle of trying to find a job at 13 years old. I finally got one and have been working there for the past 2 years." We finally make it to the dirt path and start heading towards the exit. I don't know anything about him only that he is a shinobi.

"Do you have any family?" i asked. Ignoring my question he quickly changed the subject.

"What illness does your father has?" Not noticing he ignored my question. I take a big breath and replied,

"He has type two diabetes, he was doing just great up until my mother's death. After that happened he started drinking making his health even worse. We had to move here when he could no longer do any hard labor." We finally reached the exit of the forest we start heading towards the back door of my home.

"Would you like to come in Tobi-san? It would be rude of me not welcome you in." I ask shyly looking up at him with my fingers knotted. He just nodded. I turned around and opened the door. I step in and taking off my shoes,

"You can go to the kitchen I'll be there in a little bit." I called out on my way to the room. Once I entered, I zipped off the coat and put on a simple purple yutaka on. Making sure the obi around me was secured I grab his cloak and walk toward the kitchen, only to find tobi in the hallway looking at the pictures I had hung there of my early childhood. He turned his head hearing me approach him. Once I reached his side I saw he was looking at the one when I was around 7 at the time. I was sitting on my father's shoulders with a big smile with some teeth missing, with my arms outstretched like a bird. My father was looking up at me also having a big smile and my mother was on our right looking at us with her hand covering her mouth laughing at our antics.

"That's me and my parents we lived on the farm around that time." Thinking of the bitter sweet memory I sigh,

"I miss those times" I say softly. I turn to tobi and gave him a forced smile I held out his coat towards him. He took it from my hands and thanked me.

"No problem, umm do you want some tea or anything before you go?" I point my thumb towards the kitchen.

Shaking his head he walks past me and heads towards the door. I still had alot of questions unanswered from him. Something about him made me curious about him, it was his mysterious persona that interested me. I reached for his hand and stopped him. He turned around to face me, I quickly let go of his hand.

"Wait, I still want you to teach me how to defend myself, I know the world is cruel and unforgiving, but if I learned to at least protect myself it would help, so please Tobi-san help me." I put my hands in a praying motion looking at him. He stood there for some reason thinking before he finally spoke,

"Ok I will teach you, but there is no backing out, even if you beg I don't want this to be a waste of time and you owe my a favor in the future."

"Really, oh thank you! thank you! thank you Tobi-sensei!"I jump at him and gave him a big hug. He stiffened under me until I finally let go.

"So when do we start?" I ask

"Now after you eat. We will start on your diet if you want to survive my training." He says walking towards my kitchen.

"I hope I don't regret this." I say to myself. I look at the photo next to the one that Tobi was looking at earlier. It was of me, Manami, lady chouko and my father at the restaurant celebrating my father's birthday. Looking at it made me determine. I will protect them no matter what even if Tobi says that this is hell he is wrong, I thought to myself. I walk towards the kitchen to begin my training.

* * *

 **I don't want you to think that tobi is out of character. You have remember since Rina looks like rin tobi is acing like his past self again. That's why he is being so nice to her and don't worry there would be times where we will see him act like the total badass that he is but I don't want to reveal spoilers. Oh and if you want to know what she played look up Pan's Labyrinth lullaby violin version. I highly recommend the movie Pan's Labyrinth it's a really good movie it will make you have mixed emotions. Alright till next time. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's (edited on 1-9-2017)**

"I think you enjoy my suffering." I say laying on the ground out of breath.

"Come on I know kids half your age that can do more push ups than you." Tobi says

"Yeah well that's not fair they are younger than me and have been training like this for a while." I go for another set of push ups.

"Excuses, excuses come on this is just a warm up. I still want to give a a brief lesson in taijitsu, show you some katas, and finally demonstrate how a weapon should be held thrown and cared for." Tobi yells from sitting on the boulder.

Giving a low whine I try for another push up only for my arms to shake and fall flat on my face how can someone one do this thinking to myself. Come on rina I am still young I can do this.

" I can't give up I can do this, with the power of youth! "I yell to myself

(Somewhere in the hidden leaf village a man in green spandex sneezes only to lose a staring contest to a silver hair man.

" You win this round my hip internal rival, how about another challenge and if i don't win i will go around the village 80 times on my hands!"

"Hmmmm did you say something?" )

Thinking about what I just yelled I blush in embarrassment. Finishing my last push up I get up from the ground and head over to tobi only to collapse on a small boulder.

"Please don't ever say youth again." Tobi sweat drops at me. Turning red I look the other way

"You heard that?" I say shyly.

"We shinobi tend to have better hearing" he explains. That can be really useful I wonder what else can shinobi do, it was like magic to me.

"Ok so what's next sensei." I ask

"Weren't you hearing I said taijitsu, now I only be teaching you the defense position first, then move on to attack positions. I want you to do these every day until your body remembers them. I will know if you been slacking off and trust me if you think this is hard now. Imagine when I find out you have been lazy." He crosses his arms. I gulp nervously and give a salute at him,

"Alright then I won't slack off." Smiling at him

"Hnn, let's get started."

* * *

"Ow ,ow ,ow." I say while moving my poor sore body the next day.

"You ok Rina?" dad asks raising a questioning brow at me as I walk into that kitchen.

" I'm just exercising to get in shape."

"But you already look fine to me." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"It's not that I just want to take if my health serious you know. You see lady chouko gave me some ninja weapons to protect myself, but when I was practicing throwing the kunai and running I kind of over did it." I Rub my elbow giving him a a weak laugh. His eyes widened even more,

"She gave you those things is she crazy!" He glared at me then he finally sighed

"But I guess it makes sense, since I heard a lot of rumors yesterday of those men appearances." Shaking at me he looks at me,

"It did not sound pretty. I guess she has a good reason giving you those things, but I don't want you to get hurt alright shinobi weapons are dangerous."

"Yes I know, don't worry I am just practicing on my throwing, punching and running that's all. I'm also putting myself on a diet to help me gain muscle."

"Awww, but I got you some mochi your favorite." He tells me. I know I saw that earlier today only for it be an empty box and a note saying( no sweets until you have earned it- sensei)still mad at him I had a tick mark on my head for him doing that. Damm shinobi I think to myself. Shaking my head I turn back to my father,

"I know I already ate all of it, don't worry I'm not eating less it's actually the opposite. Anyways I already made food so don't wait up I'll be out there for some time. After exercising I'll be practicing on my music." Giving him a fake smile. I wish what I was doing was that easy and simple. He looked like he was about to argue but he just shakes his head and replies,

"Alright, but be careful I want you back before nightfall." Giving a tone that ment there was no room for negations.

"I already know." Giving him a kiss on the check and hug I go outside to the back. Once I was out of eyesight I ran to the field

"Dammit, dammit, dammit Tobi is going to kill me." I say under my breath. Running as fast as my sore legs can take me. Once I got there out of breath and I noticed he still wasn't here. Letting go a sigh of relief I put my case down and begin my stretching, after some time had pass the hair's on the back of my neck stood up. Making me feel I was being watched. Putting my guard up I continue to stretch only to have Tobi come out of no where, he was to fast for me to do a defense position. He kicks me under my feet making me fall on my back and points a stick inches away from my face.

"We need to work on your reflex abilities, but since you are only a beginner you did good." He steps back and held his hand out to help me stand.

"Thanks." He pulls me up

"You gave the wrong defense position for the attack I was giving. We will work on that and your sensing abilities are incredibly impressive for a civilian. I'm sure if we train them they will improve and be helpful." He explains. Dusting my shirt and pants I look up at him with a glare.

"You ate my mochi."

"That was for complaining yesterday I told you I didn't want to hear it. Plus there were delicious." He pats his belly gloating. Giving him an angry glare I walked away from him to finish my stretching.

"I brought you some reading material to have you get a better understanding of taijitsu and bukijutsu. I want you master one weapon besides standard shinobi weapons, but first I want you to read to understand what each weapon does."

"Bukijutsu?"

"It is weapon techniques. I want you to study that too."

Nodding at him again I finish stretching and head over to the edge of the field to begin my "warm ups" as Tobi calls it.

* * *

"Now you have to remember to move your wrist" Tobi explains as he threw the rock hitting the x mark on the bamboo.

"Why don't you give me real kunai." I say looking at the pebbles in my hands.

"You have to learn with these until I can get some wooden kunai and shuriken for you since you can hurt yourself with the real thing."

"I guess that makes sense, but I can handle myself it's just throwing practice." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, but I don't want to waste my good kunai on you." Glaring at him he has been insulting me all day and I angrily threw the stupid pebble to the tree to actually hit the bamboo. My eyes widen and threw another one only to miss, but was closer to the bamboo then the ones I threw before. Smiling I turned to tobi

"About time you get angry you are a hard person to angry. That's a good thing in battle to never let your emotions get the best of you."

"So this whole time you where messing with me." I asked in disbelief

"Yes, Think of it as training, also it keeps myself entertained. This is first year academy training. You learn to control your emotions more and I get entertainment it's a win win situation." He shrugs his shoulders. My eye starts to twitch I inhaled and exhaled picking up a pebble I aim and throw only to miss again.

"After you are finished with that pile of pebbles I want you to stretch again and study the scrolls I gave you."

Nodding at him letting him know I heard him and kept throwing at the target.

"How long have you been training?" I ask him

"For a long time." I stopped and turned my head toward him.

"You didn't answer my question." He then points to the target noticing I stopped. Picking up another pebble I take aim at the target.

"Yes I did, you asked how long and answered a long time ago." The pebble hit the tree only to miss the target by a couple of inches. Grunting I picked up another pebble,

"But you are not specific." Taking aim and actually hitting the target. Smiling to myself i pick up the rest of the pebbles in my hands.

"That's the point, a shinobi never gives info of himself. Mystery is a trump card to us, the less the enemies know about our abilities the better."

"Ah I get it. But why with me." I almost hit the target again.

"You are a civilian that's why, it is best you don't tell anyone about our arrangement. Since people can target you, hold you captive and torture you for information about me." I stop ad mid throw. I look at him with wide eyes, so that's why Manami's date was so boring and never said anything about him. He was trying to protect her. I guess he wasn't such a jerk after all. I got back to throwing,

"So that's why you don't reveal that much about your self to me."

"Yes, the less you know the better." Finishing the last throw I hit the target. Smiling I roll my arm back and begin my stretching again.

"Hmm, you hit one more pebble to the target then yesterday. I guess that will have to to for now. Also I would be leaving the town for some time." I look up at him quickly, but before I can say anything he put his hand up,

"I will be back I just dont know when. Just because I am not here that it allows you to slack off. I still want you to keep doing the exercises every 6 days of the week. Once your body gets use to it I want you to add 5 laps around the field and 20 push ups, crunches, squats. Also study and have 3 weapons in mind that you want to master, I will choose the one that best fits you."

Nodding at him I get up and bow to him

"Thank you sensei."

"Alright you are done for today. Do what I say and I will be testing you when I come back." With that he disappears into the forest. I look to the sky and see that it was probably late afternoon I head towards the boulders and pick up the scrolls he left for me to study. One fell down and rolled in between two boulders.

"Shit" putting down the rest of the scrolls I put my arm in between the two boulders and pull out a scroll. It wasn't the right scroll it was blue scroll. Curious I roll it open and it said "medical ninjutsu."

 **Shout out to Art is an eternal bang for being my first fallower on here and tsuki for commenting. I also want to thank those reading this. Thank you so much! Till next time ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's (edited on 1-9-2017)**

Tsunade of the sannin. It is said that she can heal anything and anyone if I could find her maybe i can convince here to heal my father, but i don't know where to find her. That scroll only explained what medical ninjutsu was and the most famous medical expert the slug princess. Jogging to the hospital I had about an hour before it started getting dark _I hope he is in,_ thinking to myself. I walk to the non emergency entrance of the hospital and walk up to the front desk where this dark hair women was sitting there filling out paperwork.

"Um excuse me." she look up at me raising her brow.

"Yeah " she says in a rude tone

"Hello is doctor Osamu in." She just looked at me up and at me and returned to her paperwork.

"You have to check for yourself just fallow the arrows for the pharmacy and it should be last door on that hallway."

"Thank you." I bow and head towards the 3 different hallways. Reading to which hallway lead to the pharmacy I go left and kept fallowing the arrows. I finally reached his office and noticing it was close. I walk up and knocked on the door hoping he was in.

"Come in." I let out I sigh of relief and open the door.

"Ah Rina is everything ok ,how is your father doing." He ask raising from his desk. I nod my head and give him a bow that he returns,

"He is fine thank you, i just have some questions for you." He signals me to sit down and I do.

"Sure what about." Taking a seat

"Have you heard of medical ninjutsu?"

"Yes I about it?" Raising his eyebrow

"Well I was wondering what are the chances of my father health approving if he saw someone who knows medical ninjutsu." Nodding his head

"Yes, his health would approve dramatically if he were to see one."

"Is there somebody that knows here." Getting my hopes up until he shook his head.

"No, unfortunately we aren't a shinobi village. People who do medical ninjutsu are medical ninjas and there trained to treat ninjas. Even if you take him to one he has be a shinobi or has to once served as one, since shinobi are more important than civilians they provid protection." Nodding my head I lean closer,

"What if I where to ask someone like tsunade of the sannin. Do you know where I can find her." His eyes widen and took a sharp breath,

"The slug princess, you can try but last I heard she left the village hidden the leaves. The only time medical ninjas help civilians is when there village is under attack and they try to lower the casualties as much as possible." Nodding my head again I ask

"I have another question can anyone study it?"

"Yes but you have to have great charka control, be a shinobi and go to shinobi school unlike myself i went to normal medical school. If you want to study it you have to practice your charka control and get study material that you can only get if you're a shinobi. You also have to make it your priority to protect the village, go to war when you are needed and have the stomach for it. Shinobi's have the worst injuries you will ever see it is very grusome, especially during times of war." He explains.

"Why are you interested." He brows frowned at me. Turning red I look down at my knotted fingers,

"I over heard someone talking about it at the restaurant and got curious."

"I understand, but unless you're father is a federal lord, was once a shinobi , or you have couple million ryo around then there's no hope of him seeing a medical shinobi I'm sorry." Shrugging his shoulders. I get up and bow to him

"Thank you doctor Osamu-sama. I was just hoping that's all."

"I'm sorry again, come anytime you have questions. Have a good afternoon Rina and tell your father I said hello." He fallow me out the door.

"I will have a good day doctor Osamu-sama." With that I went home. I will have to ask Tobi more on medical ninjutsu.

* * *

"Good morning lady chouko" I say as I walk into the restaurant early since I had to wake up earlier for training, my muscles still hurt like hell but at least I can move them a little more than yesterday.

"Good morning rina your earlier than usual." She checks the clock that was behind her.

"Yes Im trying to break my bad habit of sleeping in." I say while rubbing my soar arm.

"That's a great thing I wanted to tell you by next week you have a new shift. Your shifts will be 9:30- 9 that way you won't have to leave so late at night anymore." She gives me a warm smile

"Thank you so much Lady chouko." I bow to here

"It is no problem dear, I just worry if something bad were to happening to you ."

"I'm ok lady chouko really, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Her smile was now gone and replaced with a serious loo.

"Do you have ninja scrolls on technics specifically on anything medical."

"No, why Rina." She tilts her head at me.

"It's just that I heard about medical ninjutsu and just curious about it. I talk to a doctor and he told me that it would help my father's health. The only problem is that medical shinobi only treat shinobi and they don't treat civilians. The only medical shinobi out there that can help my father is Tsunade of the sannin, but no one knows where to find her. So I was wondering if there is any scrolls that you have I can study. I heard you can be self taught, but you have to be a ninja to get any scrolls and have excellent charka control." I explained to her.

"Wow I did not know that how very interesting, but why are you asking me for scrolls."

"Well I was wondering the people that supply you with ninja weapons, do you think they can get you medical scrolls." Her eyes widened

"Rina that is a very dangerous profession, don't tell me you are trying to train yourself to become a shinobi." Her tone turned serious and crossed her arms.

"Well most of the stuff you can self learn with regular medical books, it's just adding chakra I think. Anyways you think you can help me." Putting my hands together. She just shakes her head letting out a breath,

"Rina I -"

"Hey Rina you got here earlier than me what's up with that." Manami was up to us givingy hair a ruffle. Giving her a forced smile i push her hand away fixing my long brown hair,

"Hey Manami I was just asking - "

"She was ask me she wants to become a shinobi." Lady chouko interrupts me with her arms still crossed. Manami expression look surprised and terrified she turns to me grabs my wrists holding them up

"What?! Are you serious don't you know how dangerous that is, we just got out of a war for kami sake. Don't you know they kill people and your life always on the line. Have you lost your mind what about your father what ab-,"

" I am not choosing to become a shinobi, I just want to learn medical ninjutsu that's all." Cutting her off pulling my hands out of her grip.

"Medical ninjutsu?" Manami questions. Taking a big breath,

"It is when you add charka to heal much faster, I read about Tsunade of the sannin is the best in the world curing anything, but she left the leaf village and I dont know where to find her. So I was thinking maybe i can learn myself to help my father's health. Doctor Osamu-sama tells me his health will improve dramatically if he was treated that way." Her expression changed to relief,

" Ok, so can't you just take him to one that knows."

"No, there only in shinobi villages."

"Then take him to a shinobi village and treat him there." Her brows creased

"Shinobi medicals only work on shinobi, she was explaining me that she wants to see if I can supply her with some scrolls to teach herself." Lady chouko spoke. I nodded,

"Yes, I just want to learn to help my dad if. I learned it then maybe i can cure him." Manami walks Infront of me and says softly,

"Even if it is just for your father please don't do this, you don't want to mess anything that involves the shinobi world it is really dangerous and villages will see you as an enemy." Manami was just scared for my safety. Shaking my head I give her a close eye smile

"I'll be fine really. I'll just keep it to myself i shouldn't be causing any problems." She nods her head in understanding and we both turn to lady chouko. She just stared with a hard expression. She look like she was debating with herself untilI she finally exhales loudly in defeat,

"Well...I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up alright." She points towards me.

"Really, thank you chouko-sama." I bow to her. I turn to her Manami and give her a big grin which she returned in a half smile. Taking her hand with mine I give it a squeeze,

"I'll be ok." She just squeezes my hand back,

"Come on girls we have to set up to prepare the day." Lady chouko announces. Giving Manami one last smile pull her with me to fallow lady chouko


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's (edited on 1-9-2017)**

136... 137... 138...139...140. finishing the last set of push ups I get up from the floor moving on to my katas. I wonder when Tobi will be back it's been over a month. Without paying attention to my surroundings, as soon as I felt a uncertain feeling a shadow comes towards me I put up a defense position only for the stranger to counter it and goes to hit my stomach i block it only to leave my side open. It aims there only to miss as I do a 360 and throw a punch. Which was stop by a black glove hand.

"Much better than last time, but still to slow." I realize it was tobi lowering my position I walk up to hug him .

"Tobi sensei!" He then stiffens and packs my back awkwardly letting go I smiled up at him

"You really think I did better." My eyes sparkle

"Only a little let's put it to the test. Spar with me and we will check your stamina and your aiming skills."He gets into a fighting position I gulp and go into mine.

* * *

I think I regret having him back I think to myself as I lay on the floor exhausted from the exercises he had me do.

"You have improved, but you still have a long way to go. Did you pick out the weapons I ask you to do."

"Yes, but can I ask you something first?" I ask while picking up my soar body from the floor.

"What is it" he crosses his arms

"Do you know medical ninjutsu."

"Yes I only know the basics like every shinobi does, what about it?"

"Well I was wondering if you know where I can find the slug princess." He stayed quiet for a second and replied,

"What for?"

"For my father, you see i kinda dropped one of the scrolls in between the boulders and I went to retrieve it instead I found one on medical ninjutsu. I read it and went to asked a doctor for more information about it and he told me my father will get so much better if he were to see one."

"Ah, so that's why you want to find Tsunade of the sannin."

"Yes, do you know where she is or where to find her."

"No, there is a reason she left her village. She doesn't want to be found or treats anymore patients from what I heard, you're better of to just learning it yourself."

"Hehe, well I want to." Rubbing the back of my head.

"What." He uncrosses his arms,

"I want you to teach medical ninjutsu."

"I only know the basics. I can't be that much of help." Shaking my head at him,

"Please, you can provide me the scrolls on what I need to learn." He then shakes his head at me

"Yes, but you don't have enough chakra, also we don't know if you have good control over it. I thought you only wanted to learn defense."

"Yeah, but please Tobi-san please I'm begging you." I look up at him until he finally let out a loud breath.

"Alright, alright I'll see what I can do, but first did you do what I asked you to do. Oh and before I forget you still owe me from before, so now that is 3 favors you owe me."

"Ok, i understand and the weapons I liked most were senbon, katana and Bō."

"Hmm, all good choices but the katana and Bō aren't good for you."

"Why?" Aww I really wanted to learn the cool katana that they show in the movies thinking to myself.

"You can't hide them as easily as senbon, you can't just walk around with a katana or Bō on your back. You are just going to attract attention and ask for trouble, what did I say was good for a shinobi." Thinking back on what he said I reply,

"Mystery is the best, the less the enemies know the better." Tobi nods in agreement,

"Exactly, now senbon fits perfectly with your medical training, since it is used for hitting nerve points and they are easy to hide."

"Ohhhh ok, so when can I learn that." I ask excited only to be short lived.

"After you learn how to throw a kunai and shuriken properly."

"That will be easy my throwing has improved, I can get all the pebbles to hit the bamboo and more that half on the target." I grin

"Yes that was just rocks. Here I got you some wooden ones like I said." He pulls out a brown cotton pouch and pulled out a wooden kunai.

"What, I thought you were just kidding." I deadpan.

"I wasn't you can get the real thing once you have mastered this and have learned basic medical training. Unless you want me to throw real kunai and shuriken at you when I teach you how to dodge and fight in combat with them." Shaking my head rapidly at him,

"Nevermind the wooden ones are fine."

"Good now let's get started on throwing them." He then threw the wooden kunai at the target hitting the x right in the middle without even looking.

"Woah, show my how it's done sensei." I asked amazed

"Ok, it's all in the wrist like before." He hands me one. I face the target and throw it only to miss the bamboo. I grab another and threw it again only to miss.

"Your form is all wrong here let me guide you." Tobi walks behind me and grabs my arm showing me how it is done. Having a blush on my face the entire time of how close he was, I could feel heat radiating from his body. He then shows me one more time I threw the kunai and it hit the target.

"Thanks" I say softly he coughs in his hand,

"Right so I want you to continue that, but first let's get you started on a lesson on chakra." He says walking away and getting a leaf.

" What about it."

" You want to learn medical ninjutsu you have to learn the basics of chakra and build up your chakra coil's."

"Chakra coil's?"

" Let me first explain chakra is. Chakra is created when your physical and spiritual energy are moulded together. When one does alot of physical exercise it builds up the physical energy same thing with spiritual. For spiritual energy studying, mediation and experience these things will help you build your charka coil's, which is where the chakra is stored. You will learn more about it when you study medical ninjutsu. What i want you to do I want you to stick this leaf on your forehead long as possible to build up your chakra." He demonstrates by sticking the leaf on his hand and waving it back and forth.

"Oh I get it so how do I do it." He hands me the leaf.

" Focus your chakra onto the leaf making it stick to your forehead." Taking the leaf I tilt my head back and place the leaf on my forehead. Focusing my charka I put my head up right and the leaf stuck. Excited getting it on my first try I turn to tobi only for the leaf to fall.

"You did it, but don't over do it once you feel tired stop you can die from losing to much chakra." My eyes widened when he said that I nod in understanding.

"Ok I think I got it." I continue the leaf exercise.

" Good I also wanted to talk about your hair, you have to cut it. It can get in the way of battle someone can easily grab it and cut your head off." My leaf fell of my forehead when he said that, I grab a strain of my long brown hair.

"how short." I ask him hoping I don't have to cut it too short.

"About shoulders length." He shrugs.

"Ok I'll go get it cut." I say without a second thought it's just hair, it's a small sacrifice for keeping my head attached to my body. Out of no where my stomach grumbles I blush and look to the floor hoping Tobi didn't hear. I peek through my lashes and saw him facing me.

"Sorry I'm hungry." I still look to the floor with my face red.

"Let's go get you something to eat then." I look up and smile at him

"Thank you." I start walking the way back to my house

"No problem Rin." He says

"Huh, who's Rin." I stop walking and turn to him. He flinches

"Um it's a nick name I picked out for you, it's shorter than Rina." He explains

"Rin... I like it." I give him a warm close eye smile.

"Alright come on then Rin, you don't want to be hungry it's bad for training." I giggle and fallow after him.

* * *

 **Ok so the next chapter there will be a time skip of 2 1/2 years Rina will be 17 and Tobi will be 20 and it will be around the time the uchiha massacre happens. I know tobi doesn't wear his lollipop mask till after the massacre but I changed it. And I'm sorry for the sucky hand to hand fight scene I don't know how to write them. Anyways till next chapter ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's ( edited on 1-9-2017)**

"I thank you so much for helping my husband Rina-sama." The grey hair women thanks me as I head towards the exit of her home

"It is no problem, I love the practice and please just call me Rina."

"Oh you are just so humble, you sure you don't want me to pay you." I shake my head at her offer.

"I'm fine it's feels great just to help." She hands me a box wrapped in a purple cloth,

"Well here take these, it's just cookies." I take it and bow to her,

"Thank you, well I should get going. Just make you you use the salve on the infected area every 3-4 hours. If it gets worse let me know." I explain to her.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I actually have a nephew perfect for you he is really nice and handsome." She gives me a smirk. I laugh awkwardly and shake my head,

"No thank you, i am too busy to get into a relationship right now." She lets out a breath,

"Such a shame so young,talented and beautiful I am surprised no one has tried to date you."

"Well maybe in the future." I shrug my shoulder's. I also have a curtain orange mask wearing man in my heart already.

"Ok just let me know how it heals, good day." With that I walk out if the house.

"Thank you" I here her call out I turn my head back and give a wave. I continued to walk to check on my next patient. It has been almost 3 years since my training with Tobi started. My medical training has been a success. I even help out at the hospital when I can and even have patients of my own. I know that it is bad to have everyone know about my training, but I needed people to practice. Everyone seems to understand to not say anything about my medical ninjutsu to anyone shinobi so I wouldn't get in trouble. Tobi says I have the skill level of a mid chunin which is good in the amount of time I have trained. He also makes sure he gives the medical scrolls to lady chouko suppliers so it wouldn't cause suspicion. Speaking about him we have gotten a friendship over the years. He would talk about his past once in awhile, but making sure he doesn't give to much away . He even listens to me play when I take a break. I developed some feeling for him, even if he was still a mystery I have fallen head over heals for him and I dont think he even knows. One day I will confess my love to him. My father's health has improved so much since I started treating him. He can even do mild exercises without me having to worry about over working himself. I finally come to my patients home and I knock on the door.

"Rina-sama" the kind mid age man says with a bow, I return the bow

"Please just Rina is fine." I say again.

* * *

"So Rina, are you going to the fall festival? You never gone to any festival in forever, come with me and Haru." Manami tells me while we are both waiting for the food to be made. She met a guy name Haru while working and they have been dating for 2 years already. I'm amazed that he can handle her, but he claims that he is in love with her. She would always complain about getting a ring and when will he finally propose.

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel." I tell her.

"Come on I'm sure I can find a guy for you, I can even dress you up. It's such a shame you cut your brown hair." As she yanks on a strain. Pulling her hand away I give her a annoyed look.

"It's best to have it short so it doesn't get In the way when I am practicing my medical training."

"Yeah, yeah you tell me. I am really happy for you, but still your turning almost 18 and with no social life "

"I do have a social life." turning red

"Doing house calls is not socializing, it's working." She tells me

"Well you have your way, I have my way and I think I'll be working during the fall festival." She shakes disappointed

"Honestly one of these days, I'm going to make you come with me to have some real fun ."

" Maybe on your wedding day."

" That reminds me Haru has been acting strange lately. You dont think he planning something, or maybe his cheating on me, or maybe he wants to dump me. Rina you know medical ninjutsu can you tell when a person is lying not not." She gives me a wicked smirk. I sweat drop.

* * *

Practicing my senbon throwing on a human dummy I hit almost all the nerve points while jumping to different positions as I throw them. I still need to get better than I can practice on a mobile dummy. As soon as I felt a familiar charka I reach for a kunai. Pulling it out quickly to deflect the raining kunai and shuriken that came my way not missing one. Sighing I call out

"Honestly why can't you be a normal person and say hey I'm back. Seriously Obi." I put my kunai back in my porch.

"Where is the fun in that Rin and you always have to keep your guard up." He walks into the sunlight outstretching his arms knowing I was going to hug him. I run up to him and jump into his arms squeezing him tightly and giggle

"So, how long do you plan on staying this time."

"Only for a bit, I just stop by because it was on my way to somewhere."

"Always the mysterious one." I let go and tap his chest.

"As always you made a promise to me to never ask what I do or see my face."

" Not even a hint or peek" i give him a grin

"No, it is-"

"For my safety I know, I know, jeez when you can finally show me what's under your mask." I interrup him.

"When there is no more war in the world and it is finally peaceful." I widden my eyes and slump.

" I take that as a never." He pats my head

" Have a little faith in this world." I just nod and look up at him returning to my smile.

"So will you take long to come back like always"

"You will have to wait and see." He shrugs

"Come on obi, just tell me" I give him a warm smile and tilt my head.

"Around next week that is all I'm telling you, are you done with training" he looks over at the human sized dummy.

"Almost, I was about to eat at our spot. You want to join me." I ask shyly looking at my feet.

"I have enough time, I'll met you there don't forget the sweet's."

"I won't." I finally look up at him and he disappears out of thin air. I walk over to to pick up senbons and dummy. Placing a scroll on the ground I store everything away like Tobi showed me. Picking up the scroll I place it in my pouch and run towards my home. I get there in no time and take my shoes off. My father was in town visiting Manami's father they were great friends. I'm glad he has someone to talk to and no longer by himself at home anymore. I walk to the kitchen sink and wash my hands. I put on my apron on and start cooking the white rice and gyozas. Pulling two bentos out I place some steam soybeans, white rice and gyozas in them. Packing everything up I made sure i added two sweet breads. I head into the rest room to clean myself up and brush my hair.

"Ok Rina just do it if he rejected you it's fine, but you won't know until know until you try." taking a deep breath

"Tobi will you go to the fall festival with me. ok nice and simple you can do this don't chicken out like the other times."Once I was done I head over to the top of the mountain. Focusing my charka to my hands and feet I climb and jump up. Once I reached the top I find Tobi there reading a scroll.

"I swear you have to show me that teleporting thing next, it's so much better than having to climb, run and jump everywhere." I walk over to him

"You are never satisfied." He rolls up the scroll he was reading putting it away.

"I'm just curious and amazed by everything a shinobi can do."

"Maybe later on how your practicing come along?"

"Great I haven't lost anyone yet and I can heal cuts and burns fine."

"Good now you can move on to organs, but we can talk about that some other time. What's for lunch?" he points to the bag in my hand.

"Gyozas and rice." I hand him his bento he then points to across of him signaling me to sit down and face the other way. I take my seat seeing the beautiful view of the forest of kusagakure. I begin to eat and think back to the first time I saw this.

(Flashback)

 _One year ago_

 _I look up at the gaint mountain Infront of me and turn back to Tobi, then back to the mountain then back to Tobi._

 _" You want me to climb this mountain."_

 _"Yes use your chakra to get a grip and climb up." I look up at the mountain and say,_

 _" Um don't you think it's high."_

 _"No your stamina has improved, it's great for building your muscles and chakra reserves. Don't be afraid I'll be here to catch you alright." He says_

 _I blush and nodded. Taking a big step I walk towards the mountain. Focusing my charka I start climbing griping each rock and placing my feet. Halfway way up I resisted the urge to look down. ._

 _"You're doing great keep going" tobi says behind me ._

 _"Thanks" I look down at him without thinking, I then see how far we where from the ground. Panicking my foot slips and without reacting fast enough I fall off. As I was about to scream I was grabbed by a a arm and placed me between him and the rock. I was flushing like crazy by how close he was,_

 _"Thanks" I say quietly trying to calm my rapid breathing_

 _"I told you to never lose focus or look down its your first time " he whispers to me, I can feel his heart beat really fast. Was he scared to?_

 _"I'm sorry" he shakes his head_

 _" place your hands here and your feet here you go it" once I finally got a grip i nod_

 _"Alright climb up."_

 _Once we reached the top I jump in succeeding. I look around to see the view, I lost my breath. The forest was beautiful with the shades of orange, reds and yellows with the sun starting to set it added more beauty. The sky turning to its own orange to the west and to the east was the shade violet with some stars starting to show._

 _"Beautiful isn't it." Tobi walks to my side_

 _"It's amazing I never seen anything like it." He sits down I do the same as we both stare as the sun sets into the horizon. My adrenaline starts to fade and so does my body temperature I begin to shake._

 _"Here you should always bring a sweater." He takes his cloak off and puts it on my shoulder's_

 _"Thanks". I lay my head on his shoulder continue to look at the view and think about the man sitting beside me. My stomach starts to get a buzzing feeling and my heart starts to pound. I begin to think everything he has done for me. The times he saved me, the hours he never gave up to teach me he didn't have to do this for me, but he did. Starting to get tired I close my eyes and inhaling his scent. He brings me comfort and safety._

 _When I woke up I was in my house in my bed still fully clothed. I look around_

 _"i guess I was that tired." I say to myself. Getting out if bed I head to the restroom to take a shower. Once I was done I put my pajamas on and get into bed dreaming about the color orange. My new favorite color._

(End of flashback)

I lay down and look at the clouds, well it's now or never Rina I think to myself.

"Soo..." I call out

"What do you want now?" He asks while laying next me

"I was wondering if your wanted to go to the fall festival with me next Friday, you know if you are back by then?"

"Sure" my heart skips a beat

"What?" I get up on my elbows and look at him.

"I said sure I would like to go with you, I'll pick you up at your house around 7. Thanks for the food." with that he gets up. I stand up with him,

"Ok, and no problem, be safe don't forget to use the salve I made you." I say to him as he walks to the edge of the cliff

"Will do." He calls out and makes his way down. When I could no longer feel his chakra I jumped and pump my fist in the air.

"Yes! Ok Rina you can do this you will finally confess to him, don't back out like you did with your first love." I nod in determination and pick up the empty bento boxes and Begin to climb down. Once I was home I start making my way to town. I should probably start looking at what to wear maybe a kimono I thought to myself. I walk through town with a skip in my step not noticing who I passed by until they called out my name.

"Rina, is that you."

I stop and turn in disbelief to see the familiar pair of blue eyes I thought I would never see again.

 **I just want to say thank you badwolf432,Ejb2701, UchihaHime32 and gliding one for fallowing, favorite, and writing a comment. You guys are awesome. Till next chapter ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

"Sorry, but I can't hire a 13 year old. Come back once you reached 15." The man went back to help out customers. I drop my head down in defeat. I picked up the newspaper crossing out the fourth place that was hiring in the classifieds. I pick my head up and walk to the next place that was hiring.

* * *

"Come on I need this job, you can even pay me half. I'll do what ever you say. "I beg the man Infront of me. This is the last place that posted an add on the classifieds. I really need this job to pay for the medical bills and utilities I think to myself.

"Look I said it before, you're too young and weak for this type of hard labor. Go play with your dolls or something." The man walks away from me and into the back. My stomach begins to grumble. It was already late afternoon , I haven't eaten anything all day. I didn't have to worry about my father getting fd since he was at the hospital treating an infection in his dialysis tubes.

"I hope he gets better." I wonder into a restaurant and sat in the far right right next to where a piano was. I take a seat, a waitress comes up to me and hands me a menu. I take it and start reading what they have.

"What would you like?"I checked to see how much money I have and saw I only had 80 ryo.

"Can I just have some Jasmine tea and a rice omelette." I tell her while giving her back the menu

"Sure coming right up." She smiles and walks away. I slump and hit my head on the table, it has been over a month and I still haven't gotten a job. At this rate I'll be homeless and fatherless. Tears were about to fall. Pulling me out from my sulking was a sound of calming music.

I lift my head and it towards the piano to see a black haired guy playing it. I saw how fluenlty he moved, how soothing and comforting the melody was. Once he finishes playing, he gets a round of applause and looks up. My eyes met his to see his deep sky blue eyes. He smiles at me and to everyone else, he continues to another piece.

"Here you go. One jasmine tea and rice omelette." She places the food Infront of me. I thank her and continue to look at the guy playing. She fallowed my sight to see the guy playing. She just chuckles. Shaking her head and walks away. I never heard the piano being performed live and yet with every piece he played I loved every second of it.

* * *

" Hey! We don't like free loaders, are you going to buy something else or what." The women scolded me. I didn't realize how much time past. I felt embarrassed and I was about to get up until someone calls out.

"She is with me, I hope that's not an issue." The guy playing the paino looks up while continue to play at the woman, only to have her blush and nod.

"Of course s-sorry about that." She stutters

"Don't worry about it." He half smiles and turns to look at me.

"Order anything you like it's on me." I shake my head refusing. He finishes the song,

"You like chocolate cake?" He asks still sitting at the piano. I look down at my clasped hands and nod once. Pretty sure I was turning red,

"Alright, two chocolate cakes please." The women just nodded and turned back to kitchen. I hear the chair being pulled back. I look up to see him sit down Infront of me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him, he just waves his hand back and forth.

"Ah, I saw how sad you looked and thought to brighten your evening. I also noticed how interested you where by what I was playing, I liked that." He give a small smile at me ,I smile shyly back at him. I felt eyes were on me. I turn around to look at the other girls around the restaurant, and see I was getting hateful glares

"Uhh" I turn back around and look down at the table.

"Haha don't worry about them. They only come by for my looks, not my music." He shrugs his shoulders and lazily leans back on the chair. I haven't really payed attention to his appearance till now. He was fair skin with shaggy black hair. He had some bangs on his face that enhances how clear his skin was. Finally a pair of blue eyes that compaired to looking at the sky on a clear day. I'll admit he was nice to look at, but the music was the only thing I noticed.

"Such a shame you played so beautifully." I say quietly.

"Thanks" he gives me a small smile. The waitress returns and places the cake Infront of us.

"Here you go. Will there be anything, I mean anything else" She bats her eye lashes at him, but it makes her look like she has something is wrong with her. I try to hide a laugh with a cough. He just shakes his head,

"No thank you."

"Just let me know." she walks away.

"See what I mean." He let's out a long breath.

"Yeah I do. Thank you for the cake umm... I don't know your name." I chuckle awkwardly.

"Oh sorry about that. It's Yuuma Tsubaki and yours."

" My name is Rina Hiroshi. Thank you for the cake Yuuma-sama." I bow my head to him.

"Ha, just Yuuma is fine and your welcome Rina-chan." he returns the bow. I just nod my head and begin to dig into the chocolate cake.

"So what are all those pieces called." I put another spoonful of delicious cake in my mouth.

"I composed them myself." I swallowed and my eyes widen.

"No way. They're amazing. The sound, the style I never heard anything like it before. I'm also compose too, but I only play violin." I say with stars in my eyes.

"You don't say, I'll like to here you play one day."I brighten when he said that.

"Really! I would love to play for you but..." I remembered something and my face falls.

"But?" He raises his black brow at me.

"Um.. my violin ...it broke." I say softly looking down.

"Oh, what happen to it." He asks concern,

"Nothing. I think I should get going." I shake my head. I was about to get up, he reaches over and grabs my hand giving it a squeeze.

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than someone you know. Tell me." I look into his eyes. He looked like he actually wanted to here what happened. I sighed,

"It's a long story."

"I got time." He let's go of my hand and leans back on his chair,

"Well it all started when my mother past away from an illness, after that my father became an alcoholic to cope with everything. The way I coped was to play the violin like she always did. It was her violin she gave me when she past away. One day I was playing on the day of what should have been her birthday. My dad didn't even give me a warning to stop and he took it a smash it. I cried a lot that day telling him to stop, but he just kept breaking it and told me I will never be good as her."

"That's fucked up, it almost sounds like he blames you for her death." He sounded irritated. I shake my head

"No, I just reminded him of her alot that's all. Since already look like her. Playing like her didn't help."

"Dose he still drink?" He asks worried

"No, he has an illness too and once he began drinking it got worse. I thought I would never forgive him for what he did, but the day when his life hanging on by a thread I forgave him and he apologized. We both thought he was on his death bed and we prepared our goodbyes, but a miracle happen. He got better and still feels guilty about it ever since."

"Has he bought you a new violin?" He takes a bite out of the cake. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't care about that. If I were to choose him or a simple piece of wood with strings, I would choose my father, he is the only one I have left of my family." I give him a bittersweet smile

"We're about to close up soon, so I would have to ask you two to leave." The waitress says and she gives Yuuma the check.

"Thank you." He pays it and we walk out of the restaurant. Outside was already dark and Yuuma turns to face me.

"I'll walk you home. The night is not safe for you."

"You don't have to." I shake my head at him.

"I don't want to be a burden." I tell him.

"Nah I won't take no for an answer. lead the way." I spend some time debating if I should. I guess it will be alright I think to myself. I look at him and he gives me a smile. I returned the smile and begin to walk the direction to my house, he fallows beside me,

"So are you from here?" I ask him.

"No im actually from kirigakure." Yuuma says.

"I have never been there. what is it like?" I look up at him with my hands behind me.

"Very humid, surrounded by the ocean,but it has really amazing beaches." He kept looking ahead of us.

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, but when the civil war broke out its like hell over there. Everyday you would be on edge hoping your home didn't turn into a battlefield" his face turned hard when he said that.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is that why you are here."

"Part of it yes, but I also like to travel I want to go to all the five main nations someday. I'm trying to make a name for myself with my music."

"Really, I have the same dream." I beam a smile at him.

"You don't say. I guess it was destiny for us to meet then." He looks at me and chuckles.

"Maybe it was." I giggle. We reached the front door of my home.

"Anyways my home is right here, thank you for walking me home Yuuma-san." I face him and bow.

"No problem Rina-chan, thanks for being a fan of my music, if you want to hear more you know where to find me." He ruffles my hair. I try to fix my hair while looking at the ground turning red. He laughs,

"See you around, goodnight." With that he turns to leave. I look up.

"Goodnight." I call out. He smiles over his shoulder and smiles. I smile in return and go inside my home.

* * *

"Here are more dishes that need to be washed." Ame dumps the dishes into the sink making the water splash on me and the floor on purpose.

"Oops." She snickers walking away. I don't know what I did to her to make her hate me I only have been working here for only two months. Since day one she has always been like that to me. I already have a warning to get along with here and I don't want to push my luck. This is the only place that hired me, I let out an exhausted breath and pick up the plate to start washing it.

"Don't look so gloom she is just picking on you, because you're really cute. She just gets jealous she has to share the spotlight. She is all bark and no bite trust me." The kind chef pats my back in comfort. I don't know what she meant by I was cute. How can she be jealous of me. I just have dark grey eyes, dark brown hair and just plain pale skin. She had these beautiful emerald eyes, long silky black hair and her skin a nice caramel color. She was beautiful, but her personality was hideous. I just look at the kind chef and forced a smile.

"thank you." I say quietly.

"No problem." She smiles at me.

* * *

"Thank you again chouko-sama for this opportunity." I bow at her at the end of my shift.

"Just make sure you don't slack and to get along with others alright." She raised her brow at me. I already knew who she ment and I forced a smile.

"Alright." I hide the irritation in my voice.

I walk into town and go into a restaurant to find Yuuma playing. He was surrounded by fan girls I roll my eyes at them and make my way to sit beside him, I already got use to them glaring at me, but they wouldn't dare hurt me, because it would ruin there chances with there "Yumma-kun". Yuuma offered to teach me piano for being his number one true fan and I've been learning from him ever since.

"There you are. Ready to continue your lesson." He smiles at me and I give him a nod in return. He shows me the song he wants me to practice today.

" I want you to read this and try your best to play it." Looking at the sheet music I mesmerize all the cords and tempo. I begin to play only to mess up a couple times turning more red in each mess up. He says it's good to have an audience, it's to get rid of my stage fright. Once I finished I put my head down as i hear the women around me snicker.

"Not bad for your first time." I look up at him shocked that he complimented me, he gives me a warm smile.

"I'll show you how to play it, here watch me." He begins to play, I watch his hands move to each cord trying to remember each of it while moving my own fingers on my lap.

" See now you try, and don't worry about mistakes. That's how we learn to get better." He squeezes my shoulder comforting me. Already feeling better i set up straight.

"Ok" I give him a close eye smile.

* * *

"Yuuma-san what are you doing here." I asked shock to find him here after my shift.

"Hey Rina-chan I got curious where you worked, so I decided to pick you up." He shrugs his shoulders and gives a sheepish smile. I walk up to him to give him a hug. When I let go he ruffles my hair. I laugh, being already use to him doing that.

"Hey my little nii-chan, who is this." My heart dropped to my stomach as Ame gave me a hug from behind and stands beside me.

"This isn't your boyfriend is it, because if it is I'll break him like a twig if he ever does anything to hurt you." She raises a fist at him. I was pink in embarrassment about Yuuma being my boyfriend. I was about to say something, but Yuuma beat me to it.

"Haha nah I'm just her friend. I'm Yumma." Ame let's out a sound of relief. I knew she was faking it, but why.

"Oh thank kami I got scared that my cute innocent nii-chan was dating someone older than her. How old are you anyways." She raises a eyebrow at him.

"I'm seventeen." He gives her sheepish smile.

"Really I'm sixteen." She gives him a blush. I roll my eyes at both of them and ignore the wired feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, I almost forgot chouko-sama wanted to tell you something before you left." She leaves and I fallow her once we were out of Yumma sight she grabs me by my shirt.

"If you tell him anything negative about me I will ruin your life get you fired, you and father will be begging on the streets understand." I just nod rapidly in response scared on the threat she just made.

"Glad we have an understanding." She gives me a wicked smirk.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked Yuuma as I sit next to him.

"Oh, I was with Ame-chan." While smiling like crazy. Ever since they met they been seeing each other. I have no i idea what she telling or doing to him to make him act like this. He tends to even skip on our lessons at times and it bothered me alot more than its suppose to. Something in me turns really sour when I even think about them being together.

"I guess you really like her." I ask him hiding the urge to let out a annoyed grunt.

"She is amazing Rina I don't know what it is, but she just gives me this feeling." When he said that It felt as a nail went through my heart. I don't know why, but I just ignored it and forced a smile at him.

"But she says you are mean to her sometimes." My face fell when he said that and I try to control my anger.

"What?" I say calmly as possible.

"She thinks you're jealous of her getting all my attention." He leans closer to my face teasing me.

"Is that true my cute Rina-chan." All the irritation I had before now gone. I felt my face burning and thought I was going to faint.

"W-what. S-sh-e is j-just crazy. W-why would I-I be jealous." I look away from him to focus on the piano keys.

"Haha I'm just messing with you Rina." He bumps my shoulder with his. I still focus my attention on the piano keys. Why did I react like that with him being so close to me. Do I... no. I reject that thought from my head. We are just friends.

* * *

"Hey, you are finally here." After missing almost a week thinking to myself. I look up at him he gives my hair a ruffle.

"Yup. I can't forget my student." He sits next to giving me a grin. I forgive him for missing our lessons this time. Smiling I pulled out my music sheet I have been writing on.

"I composed a song." His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

"Really?" I just nod excited for him to hear it.

"I want you to here it." He gestures his hand to the paino. I place the music sheet down and taking a big breath to calm my nerves. I placed my fingers and begin to play. I make sure I try not to mess up, but I was hard with the feeling of his eyes on me the entire time. Once I finished the piece I here him clap. I face him to see that he actually enjoyed it.

"It's amazing Rina-chan." He gives me a bright smile that made my heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Hey Rina-chan I got you something." I turn to see Ame there holding out a box. She hasn't insulted me or done anything to me lately. I think being with Yuuma is finally changing her. I give her a true smile and take the box.

" I'm sorry for being rude to you when we first meet." She says quietly.

"It's alright, thank you for apologizing." I look inside the box and see it was a strawberry cake.

* * *

I don't know why, but in the morning I felt terrible. I had a fever and I woke up vomiting. I was shaking like crazy.

"What did I eat or do? I was fine yesterday." I say to myself as I walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Then I saw the box that contained the strawberry cake on the table. I didn't leave it there. I checked inside it to only see what I saved for later, now gone. I had a suspension on to why I was feeling like this.

"Fuck." I rushed into my father's bedroom and found him sweating in his sleep. I touched his forehead it was warm. I realised my suspension was right, it was the cake.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door. I put my book that I was reading down and go answer it. I opened the door to find Yuuma there holding a pot.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I reply

"You missed a couple lessons, you never do that. So I went to see if you were at work, but they told me that you and your father got sick." He was worried about me I thought. I give him a half smile.

" I'm fine I just got a stomach bug, but I should be better by tomorrow. My father is doing fine too. I guess it's something we ate." I lift my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ame wanted to be here too, but she had to work." I just nod my head. I didn't tell him anything ,because I knew he wouldn't believe me, not to mention she will denied everything. Some goes for everyone else. The only person who would believe me was the chef at the restaurant, but she left to go live with her daughter in Suna. It was useless and confronting her myself scares me.

"Well I made you some miso soup." He hands me the pot and I take it from him.

"You made this." I ask to make sure I don't repeat the same mistake twice.

"Yeah. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't cook." He laughs.

"I hope you get better." He ruffles my hair and bends down to kiss the crown of my head. I stiffen and take a sharp intake of breath. I hear his footsteps fade as he walks away. I try to understand the why my stomach was in knots. Blaming it on the stomach bug I walk back inside my home

* * *

"Hey Rina I got you something." Ame holds out a big rectangular shape box with green ribbon wrapped around it. I was on my way to meet up with Yuuma, but she stopped me on my way there. I look back at her and the box, Is this her idea of a joke. Her last present sent my father to the hospital. Everything from the past months of torture finally spill out. I force a smile and take the box from her hands.

"This is what I think of your crappy gift." I slam the fucken box to the ground and begin stomping on it as hard as I can. Jumping on it breaking what ever there was in there.

"Stop! What are you doing!" She tries to stop me, but I slap the bitch.

"Yuuma!" She cries out and I freeze. He comes out from hiding behind a building and rushes to Ame's side.

"W-what. Why were you hiding" I look at him shocked. He was comforting Ame and turn his head to give me a hard look that made me flinch.

"I wanted to see the look on your face once you saw what Ame got you, but she told me to go hide since she didn't want me stealing any credit from her idea. " He explains. I was shocked and look back and forth at them. She planned this there's no way she would ever do something this nice to me. She wants to make me look bad Infront of Yuuma.

"I wanted to surprise you and this is how you thank me." Ame says with tears out of here eyes rubbing her red cheek. I roll my eyes at her knowing full well that those tears were fake.

"She is right Rina you are mean to her. I never thought it was true." He looks at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"No she lying, Yuuma you have to understand she is not right for you. She's evil, mulipative and a down right cu-"

" Enough! Don't talk to about her like that. Are you that jealous of her." My eyes widen.

"NO I AM NOT!" I yell out l. I couldn't believe that he was taking her side.

"She tells me that's why you hate her, because im with her and not you." My head was spinning my eyes were beginning to water. He just shakes his head at me.

" Goodnight Rina. Let's go Ame I'll take you home." He puts his arm around her and leaves. I look down to see the broken pieces of wood, strings and wrapping paper. I look back at thier disappearing figures. My heart begins to ache so terrible. I drop to my knees and my tears fall. I finally realised all my feelings I had for him. It came and hit me like a gaint ocean wave. I love him, but at the end he chose her.

* * *

The next day after that night I walk into the restaurant where Yuuma always played. I wanted to tell him how I felt even if he wouldn't chose me. He wasn't there, It wasn't surprised. He probably still mad. I was about to walk out, but was stopped by a waitress.

"Here he told me to give you this yesterday morning." She hands me a letter.

"What do you mean he left." My ask in disbelief.

" Yeah he said he was leaving town with some girl. That's all I know." She shrugs her shoulders and walks away. I open the letter and found a note and a music sheet.

 _Hey Rina-chan. Sorry for no longer teaching you. I will be traveling with Ame, I hope you liked the violin she got you. Anyways I wrote a song for you. You are very talented I see you going places Rina. I believe in you._

 _Love,_

 _Yuuma Tsbaki_

I look at the sheet music and walked up to the paino. Making sure I read everything correctly I placed my fingers and started playing it. It quickly became one of my favorite pieces to play.

(End of flashback)

* * *

I look at him frozen in my spot. My anger builds up and I walk up to him. He thinks I'm going to hug him, he stretching out his arms and I slap in the face. I made sure I held back, I didn't want to leave a bruise.

"I deserve that. I'm sorry, you were right about her." He turns his head back to me

"Yes you do, so she finally showed her real colors."

"Yeah, ow ow you slap a lot stronger than you look." He messages his cheek.

"Hmph serves you right." I cross my arms and lift my chin at him

"Can I still get a hug." He open his arms. I forgave him a long time ago I wanted him back in my life, I knew Ame wouldn't put up the fake act forever and you never forget your first love.

"It depends, do I get some chocolate cake." I smirk at him

"Depends is that place still open." I nod at him

"Then yes." His arms still waiting I shake my head.

"After cake" I tell him.

"Nope or no deal. Come on you know you missed me." Its true I missed him so much I would dream about him at times. I finally sighing in defeat I gave him a hug.

"Come on there's a lot we have to catch up on." He ruffles my hair like old times. I giggle, I missed when he did that.

"Ok" I smile and let him pull my hand.

* * *

 **Shout out to MyNameislaura, paparika6, Hashirama 1710, Kyrie twilight,fortheloveofb and mvue for fallowing, commenting and favorite. You guys are amazing. If you are curious on what Rina played look up kiss the rain from yiruma and the song that Yuuma made for Rina is kiss the rain from yiruma. Till next chapter. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

"Time sure does fly. Look at you, I knew you would grow up to a beauty." Yuuma says as he takes a bite of chocolate cake. We were in the same restaurant and at the same table we met four years ago. A blush made its way to my face and I say quietly

"Thanks I guess, you don't look to bad yourself." I take a bite of my cake. He raise's a eyebrow at me and smirks. I clear my throat,

"So, what are you doing back here." I pop my elbow on the table resting my head on my hand.

"Um well I wanted to.. apologize to you, but I been busy lately. I'm sorry" He squints his eyes shut and tenses. I raise my eyebrows at him. Does he think I'm going to hit or yell at him. I Think to myself. I let out a loud breath,

"Don't worry about it. I forgave you a long time ago." I wave my free hand back and forth. He finally opens his eyes and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I would have liked if you would at least sent one letter." He begins to chuckle nervously,

"Hehe sorry about that, I didn't know your address." He gives me a closed eye apologetic smile.

"Hmm I guess I can forgive you for that." I take another bite of chocolate cake.

"Thanks."

"So how the music thing going." He brightens and scoots next to me.

"Great, I actually play with a band and write some songs for the band." He gives me a full teeth smile.

"Congratulations! Have I heard of them?" I returned his smile, happy that one of us is accomplishing our dream.

"Nah haha we are still working on getting our sound out there. We are only known in some town's in kumo and konoha. We are still working in getting our sound out there. We are kinda taking a break, that's also why I'm here."

"Ah I get it. I'm still proud of you." I bump him with my elbow. He ruffles my hair and I laugh.

"What about you, how's your father?"

"Oh um, I still work at the same place, but I am a waitress now and my father has gotten alot better thanks for asking." I take the last bite of the cake. He smiles than his facial expression turned serious.

"I'm sorry for not believing you about Ame. You were right, she even confessed everything to me right before she left with some rich guy. Such a cunt." He let's out a breath and leans back on his chair running his hand through his hair.

"I don't want remember that. I want to put the past behind me." I take his hand with mine. His eyes widened and looks into my eyes, I give him a half smile. He gives me a squeeze and looks at the direction of the paino

" I see they still have a paino. Do you want to play, for old time sake?"

"Yeah I will like that." He pulls me towards the piano.

* * *

The next day I was working and Manami comes up to me with a big grin on her face.

"Rina there is really cute guy asking for you. Is he one of your patients."

"Huh, who" she points to where he was with her head. I look over her shoulder to see it was Yuuma. I was surprised and I smiled, I walked up to him and have him a hug.

"What are you doing here." I say, leting go of the hug

"I thought I stopped by and see if you wanted to hang out ." He ruffles my hair and chuckles

"I work all day today, sorry." I give him an apologetic smile.

"Oh, can you ask someone to cover for you."

"Ummm."Before I can say anything, Manami speaks up from behind me, making me jump.

"I can take you sift."

"What?" I turn to her. She just rolls her eyes at me,

"Come on you workaholic, go out. Go act your age for once."

"You sure what about Haru." She shakes he head

"He will understand." she pulls me into a hug whispers in my ear

"Make sure you tell me everything."

"ok." I roll my eyes. We finally let go of each other, she looks between us grinning and turns away to head to lady chouko office, to tell her of the arrangement. I turn back to Yuuma, smiling we head out of the restaurant.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Well let's see were the night takes us." He grins at me. I nod back at him and remember what I was wearing.

"Can we stop by my house first, I want to change out of my uniform. " He looks down at me, then looks back ahead.

"I think you look good in it." He whispers.

"What?" I ask not knowing what he said.

"Oh !nothing! nothing! let's take you home, you still live at the same place." He says while turning pink and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I still do." I raise my eyebrow at him wondering why he was acting weird.

* * *

Once we got to my home I walk in first,

"Papa I'm home." I call out. My father walks towards my with his brows creased together.

"Rina your home early?" I step to the side so he could see Yuuma.

"Hey I'm Yuuma Tsbaki. Nice to met you." He smiles at my father. Only fof him to slam the door in his face.

"Papa!" I asked shock about what he just did. He turns to me with tears running down his face and squeezes me into a tight hug.

"Rina! My little girl, you are growing up so fast. It feels like yesterday I was giving you a piggy back ride and you found boys icky, now you have a boyfriend." He says while patting my head. I then realized what he was saying,

"Pa-" he cuts me off.

"Well,I just want you to know that I love you."

"But Pap-" he lets go of the hug. Grabbing my by the shoulders he looks at me,

"No, Rina hear me out, I'm happy for you . I just wish that you told me, before you brought him" he grabs my hand with both of his and starts patting it. With my free hand I face palm.

"Papa." I try to explain only to be ignored again.

"Oh I wish your mother was here. Opps, I should invite him in." He let's go of my hand and opens the door. I call out after him before he embarrasses me,

"Wait Papa! w-"

"Come in uhhh"

"Yuuma Tsubaki" he tells my father. My father nods and steps aside to let him in.

"Yuuma, I have some words to speak to you, if you plan on dating my precious daughter." He walks beside him and pats his back. When Yuuma heard that his eyes went wide and turned pink looking at me.

"D-dating! what we are!" I shake my head at him and look at my father.

"We are not dating." I say, only for him shakes his head.

"You dont have to lie, I was you age once. Come, let's talk over some tea." He was about to lead Yuuma to the kitchen and I call out.

"Papa! We are not dating, he isn't my boyfriend, we are just friends. Believe me" He stops. He then looks to me then to Yuuma.

"What she said." He shrugs his shoulders and points with his thumb at me. My father gives us one more look and continues to lead Yuuma to the kitchen.

"I'm still going to talk to him. Rina, why don't you let me have a moment with Yuuma alone." I sigh in defeat,

"I have to change anyways, I'll be back." I say while leaving them alone. When I come back, I go into the kitchen to find Yuuma pale and my father giving him a hard serious look. They turn to me once I made myself known.

"Let's go." I ask Yuuma, he nods and we make our way to the door. My father pulls me to the side to give me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Be careful ok...and I allow you to use this. You know, for safety." He gives me a kunai. My eyes widened. I take it from him and hide it before Yuuma could see it. I just nod at him, Yuuma and I walked out, once we gave my father one last look and wave goodbye Yuuma finally speaks.

"Your dad can be really scary, for a person with an illness." He chuckles.

"What did he tell you?" I asked. Just what he said to make him pale. He just shakes his head,

"He says, If I want to live i can't tell you." I sweat drop.

"sorry." I'm going have to talk to him when I get back, I promised myself.

"it's fine, so what do you want to do."

"I don't know. There's isn't much to do here." I shrug my shoulders. That is what sucky about living in a small town.

"How about a movie?" He suggests.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Do you know what's playing right now." I lift my hand to my chin and think.

"Umm... I don't know, but Im sure they have an action, a comedy and romance like always." I guessed.

" I guess a romantic film, since you like those." I turn to him and shake my head,

"I like the romantic instrumental music they put in those films. I don't mind any, you choose."

"Alright, if there is any horror movie we are watching it." He smirks at me hoping to get a reaction from me. I smirk back at him. Little does he know I grew out of my horror movie phobia years ago.

"Sounds great to me." He gives me a surprise look then grins,

"Don't worry, if you get scared I will hold you."

"Same goes to you." I laugh at him.

"Haha." he says sarcastic.

* * *

We actually did end up watch a horror movie, but it was so terrible and predictable. Yuuma and I we're laughing more than being terrified. Making the people around us get annoyed and shushing us, only to make us giggle more.

"So what do you think, will the serial killer win or will she escaped." He asks as he munches on popcorn.

"She will definitely survive." He shakes his head in disagreement,

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure the guy is going to kill her. She only made it this far because the boyfriend did everything and sacrifice himself." I take the popcorn bucket for him hogging it and say,

"Yeah, but she will survive. Only for the serial killer to go after her, to complete his task in a sequel." He nods at me agreeing it could end that way too.

"Loser has to pay dinner." He says

"You're on." We both grin at each other.

* * *

"One miso ramen please." Yuuma orders.

"I'll have the salt ramen." I tell the cook. He nods and begins to make our food.

"You know you don't have to pay. I'll feel guilty if you do." He says for the third time.

"It's fine, you payed for the movie. I got this."

"Nope, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't." He puts his hand to heart and bows his head. I roll my eyes,

"Well I'm not breaking the bet i made, so sick it up." I grin at him.

"Alright." He gives me a warm smile.

* * *

After we ate, Yuuma decides to walk me home.

"Thanks for tonight it was fun." I say while looking up at the stars. I wonder what Tobi is doing. Just thinking about him brought butterflies to my stomach.

"It reminds me of the old times." Yuuma says staring at me, as I don't even notice.

"It really does." I sigh and look ahead of me.

"So what are You doing tomorrow."

"Working." I say in a bored tone.

"Again." I raise my eyebrow at him,

"We all can't live and eat for free super star." He just chuckles and ruffles my hair

"What about after work." I giggle while fixing my hair

"I get off pretty late."

"What about the morning." I was about to say yes, but I almost forgot about my training, which reminded me about the kimono I was going to get.

"I actually have something to do tomorrow morning."I look up at him.

"Are you avoiding me." He says in a playful tone and raises his eyebrow.

"No, I just have an errand that I forgot to do yesterday, because I bumped into you." I nudge him.

"I'll come with you." We finally reached the front door of my home,

"You'll be bored." I tell him. He then takes my hand and looks into my eyes,

"I don't think so, as long as I'm with you I'll have a great time." All the fun atmosphere vanished turning into a serious one. I was just standing their confused,

"Um" he was about to say something,but the front door opened.

"Good your home." My father says standing in the intrance with his arm crossed. That made us jump and pull our hands back.

"Papa." I say while holding my hand to my chest.

"Goodnight Rina, see you tomorrow morning." He smiles at me.

"Goodnight Yuuma, come by around 7." I tell him returning the smile. He turns to my father.

"Goodnight Hiroshi-san." He bows to him.

"Goodnight Tsubaki-san." He bows back. Yuuma gives me one last smile and walks away. I walk inside and take off my shoes.

"He didn't try anything did he." My father tells me. I let out a tired breath

"No Papa, we are just friends." He look like he was going to begin a lecture, but I cut him off.

"Here, I got you some take out." I hold up the take out ramen. His expression changed from serious to having stars in his eyes and takes the bag.

"Thank you!" He says going into the kitchen forgetting what he was going to tell me. I laugh and make my way to my room. I wonder what Yuuma was going to tell me, after some time thinking I shrug my shoulders forgetting about it and got ready for bed.

* * *

 **Big thanks to Supix for fallowing and Caigdemo for favoriting. Till next chapter. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

"Ok Papa everything seems to be normal." I say while I hover my green glowing hand over him. I make sure I do this every morning before I leave for work.

"Thank you Rina."he says getting out of bed. I nod at him and pick up after myself.

"Do you plan on going out today." I ask him, but he shakes his head. We say our goodbyes and I head out the door, before he can remember that Yuuma was suppose to come by. I bump into him shortly after.

"Good morning." He smiles at me.

"Good morn- what's wrong you look like you couldn't sleep! Don't tell me that movie actually scared you." I tease him, but he had dark circles around his eyes.

"Nooo." He yawns covering his mouth,

"I was up composing something."

"Really, will you show me!"Getting excited when he said that, but he shakes his head.

"Not yet, when I'm done with it I will." He grins at me.

" You sure Yuuma, because if you were scared " I tease him.

"I wasn't scared." He deadpans

"Whatever you say " I continue to tease him.

* * *

We continue to talk and we finally reached our destination.

"ah were here." I signal him to stop and he looks at the store.

"Clothes shopping." He says in a bored tone,

"I'll told you it was boring." I shrug at him and walk into the store.

"Welcome ah Rina-sama how are you." The kind grey haired women greats me with a bow. I realized I treated her husband and returned the bow.

"Oh hello, how is your husband doing."

"Doing great thanks to you. Who is this." She realizes I didn't come alone and look between me and Yuuma.

"My friend Yuuma." I tell her hoping she would believe me.

"Nice to meet you Yuuma-san. Welcome to my shop." She bows at him and he returns it. She turns to me me and asks,

"Can I help you with anything."

"I came by to buy a kimono." Her face lights up,

"Oh for the fall festival I see. Wait here I have the best one for you in the back." She walks into the back. I turn to Yuuma and he raising a eyebrow at me

"Rina-sama? what are you not telling me."

"I'm actually studying medical ninjutsu and I treated her husband" I say shyly hoping he doesn't overreact.

"Ninjutsu, you mean shinobi!" His face went pale and was about to say something else, but I raise my hand to cut him off,

"It's not like that, I just study medical ninjutsu to help my father's health. That's why he is alot better now. I also treat others from time to time that's why they call me sama. Don't be afraid im not fighting or swore an oath to protect any village. This is just between me and the town, so please don't say anything about this to people outside this town." He looks relief and leans back on the wall,

"Don't worry I won't say anything, so who taught you."

"Myself I have someone to supply the scrolls and the town's people let me treat them for practice. I've gotten pretty good at it." I say with pride.

"Here you go, do you want to try it on." She comes back with a box grinning ear to ear. I nod at her and look towards Yumma.

"I'll be here." He shrugs his shoulders, giving him a nod I follow her into the changing rooms. Once we were both in the room I finish undressing myself and let her dress me.

"Rina-sama, is that who I think he is." She says with the same grin on her face.

"Huh" I give her a confused look.

"Is he taking you to the fall festival." She says. My eyes widened I was going to tell her I was going with someone else,but then she will ask who and I don't want anyone to know about Tobi. Like he said it could be dangerous.

"Not exactly." I choose to tell her hoping she doesn't ask for more information.

"Mmhhm, don't worry your secret is safe with me." She tells me, I let out a awkward laugh.

"Hehe, ." While on the inside I was relieved she didn't keep asking questions.

"All done. There a mirror outside if you want to see for yourself." I nod and open the door to see myself. I feel in love with it. It was a simple white kimono with purple, white, and pink flowers at the bottom of it and sleeves. I turn to her,

"How much?" I ask.

"No charge, it's the least I can do." She tells me. My eyes widened and I shake my head at her.

"I can't accept this, please it looks expensive." She just shakes her head

"It's fine, you look beautiful." I knew she wasn't going to let me pay for it. Then I got an idea,

"Well, can you at least give it to me with a reasonable discount." She looks at me debating with herself then finally speaks.

"I guess I can do that. Do you want to show Yuuma-san." I nod and I walk outside. I find him humming a unfamiliar tune.

"How do I look?" I got his attention, He stiffens and just stares at me.

"...umm"

"It looks wired." I tell him

"No! ... Quiet the other way around." He tells me.

"Really." I light up.

"Yeah." He give me a loving smile.

"I'll take it." I look at the owner, she has a big smirk on her face and nods to me. I look down at the fabric admiring the design.

"Say Rina." He walks up to me.

"Yeah?" I look up and try to find the time.

"So, this fall festival I was wondering..." Once I find a clock I noticed how late it was.

"Oh no! it's late I have to get to work." I turn to the elderly woman.

"Come here, I'll help you take it off." I fallow her to the changing rooms. She helps me take it off and walks out letting me some privacy to put my clothes on. Once I finish I walk out.

"I'll come by and pick it up tomorrow." I tell her and bow.

"It is no problem Rina-sama." She smiles returns the bow .

"Thank you." I turn to Yuuma and give him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, see you later." He just nods and I ran my way to the restaurant.

* * *

"Sooooooooo." Manami asks me with a smirk.

"What?" I ask clueless making her roll her eyes at me.

"What do you mean what, tell me about your date." She claps excited

"It wasn't a date." I tell her. She stops clapping and shakes her head.

"What ever you want to call it, spill it." I just lift my shoulders

"We just went to the movies and went to eat after." She deadpans and sighs

"What movie did you see, did he try anything, did he pay, details details." She got closer to my face egarely. I just laugh and step back.

"We just went to watch a horror film. No he didn't try anything, we ate ramen and he walked me home that's it. Honestly why do people think we are dating." She pouts at me for not giving more details. Then she answers my question,

"Because you dont just be friends with someone who looks like that. How come you never told me anything about him before?" I stiffen and chuckle nervously

"Well...". I tell her everything. About Yuuma, Ame, about the broken violin and she was red with rage at the end of everything.

"I'm going to kill him, thats it, he is a dead man. He hurts you, I'm going to find that bitch and she is going down. Do you think lady chouko will give me some shinobi weapons. Nevermind I don't want to get my own hands dirty, how much do you think bounty hunters charge." I started getting nervous. Sure I hate the bitch, but killing her.

"See why I didn't want to tell you anything." She then gives me a look as if i was the crazy one.

"But he broke your fucken heart and didn't believe you. My Kami Rina and you forgave him, don't tell me you still love him." She lifts both brows at me. I shake my head,

"What. No. I mean yes, but it's a different kind of love. Like the love I have for you, a friend." She then crosses her arms,

"Well ok as long as he apologized. Are you planning to go to the fall festival with him. " I shake my head at her.

"No, I already told you I'm not going." She rolls her eyes at me and uncrosses her arms.

"Look, even if I dont like what he did to you. I saw the way he looks at you. That's love Rina." Now it was my turn to look at her like a crazy person and shake my head in disagreement,

"What do you mean, he doesn't feel like that for me."

"Look say what you will, I know what I saw Rina. When he came by yesterday and asked you to go with him. It's the same look Haru gives me."

"I don't think so." I shrug my shoulders at her. Manami is probably just seeing things there's no way Yuuma has that sort of feelings for me.

"Think about it, you deserve to be loved, but if he tries anything like that again, I will have his head on a platter, got it." She gives me a serious look letting me know that she wasn't kidding. I just laugh nervously

"Hehe alright."

* * *

Yuuma and I we're at a restaurant with the paino again. When he came by to pick me up from work the look on his face when Manami told him off was priceless. He looked so terrified and kept looking at me to save him from her. I laugh at him

"Manami-san is scary, but I'm glad she very protective of you and not like another you know who." He tells me. I giggle at him and pop another mochi in my mouth.

"Don't worry once you get use to her you will see she is a big sweetheart. She crazy at times, but she means well." I tell him. He just nods at me and takes a big breath.

"Rina"

"Yeah?" I ask wondering why he is all serious all of a sudden.

"Umm the fall festival..." He ask nervously while scratching his cheek.

"What about it?" I ask clueless on where he was going with it.

"I was wondering if-" he got cut off by the owner of the restaurant coming up to us,

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Rina-sama the hospital called and they need you right away. They say it's urgent." My eyes widened and nod at him.

"Please tell them I'll be right over for me." He nods and leaves.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I get up and begin to take my wallet out.

"Don't worry I'll pay Rina-sama" Yuuma teases me. I just ignore him and place the cost of my meal on the table. I give him a hug goodbye and rush to the hospital.

* * *

"So you saved a little girls life." Yuuma says impressed what I told him. We were taking a walk in the park. Since it was my day off we hung out all day together.

"Kinda. The hospital just calls me when they do a life threatening procedure. I only stop her from bleeding out and helped heal her scar, she deserved less pain as possible."

"But you did save her life. Your amazing you know that." I smile at the compliment. He then sits on a bench and I sit next to him. Enjoying the view of the trees and sound of the birds I was pulled out of it when Yumma grab my hand. I quickly looked at him.

"Rina, do you want to go with me.. to the fall festival." He tells me. My eyes widened and my heart starts beating nervously. I give his hand a squeeze and take a big breath,

"Umm ...Yuuma"

"Yeah" he leans closer to me. I'm going to hate doing this.

"I'm sorry." His face fell when I told him.

"I'm already going with someone else." Tobi pops into my head.

"Your boyfriend." I shake my head and pull my hand away from his.

"No." I say quietly, but I hope Tobi will be one day.

"Who?" He says.

"I asked him to go with me, it would be wrong of me if I cancelled" I didn't want to be specific.

"Oh ok." He says quietly. The once fun atmosphere was now awkward. I get up and face him.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go." I was about to walk away but he grabbed my wrist I look at him.

"Wait." He look like he was about to say something, but he just lets out a breath and let's go of my wrist.

"Never mind." He gets up from the bench and walks away. Feeling guilty I make my way home.

* * *

 **Poor Yuuma, but this isn't the last we see him. He will make an appearance real soon. Thank you to angelea327, Subath, Thatpotatoguythathas9000lives and caigdemo for fallowing and favoriting.**

 **Till next chapter ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

I stood staring at myself nervously at the mirror. My hair was down since it is too short to put it up. One side was pulled back by a simple purple flower clip behind my right ear. I decided to go against make up since I felt I was already going over board with a kimono. I try to Keep my breathing even as possible to calm the butterflies in my stomach. My father wasn't home he already left to go to visit my mother's grave. He always goes at every holiday, festival and her birthday. I already went with him, but he tends to be there for hours to talk to her. I know he would be alright. I hope I find the love and loyalty my father has for my mother one day. I then hear a knock on the door. It made me jump and I take one last look on my reflection. I noticed I paled, I take a big breath.

"Stay calm" I nod to myself and head towards the door. I put my shoes on and open it to find Tobi there, but he wasn't in his normal clothes, he was in a grey yutaka with black disings. His lollipop mask was replaced with a kitsune mask. Trying to control my blush I stuttered out,

"H-hey" He didn't say anything and stayed quiet for some time. His silence started making me feel insecure of how I looked.

"You ok Tobi?" I say quietly while looking down at my knotted fingers, also turning pink from him staring at me. I heard him clear his throat.

"You look beautiful " My heart skips a beat when he said that. I look at him really fast and saw he was still looking, I then turn my head away from him blushing more than before.

"T-thank you." He takes my hand and places an object. I look down to see it was a kitsune mask. It wasn't a full mask like his, but it only covers the upper half of the face. I look up and question him.

"What's this for?" I raise my eyebrow.

"It is for you, so people won't notice you, I doubt you wanted to run into people you know at the festival." He explains. I smile at him he always thinking I thought to myself.

"It's beautiful ." I begin to admire the mask. It had red and gold flowers designs around the eyes and forehead. I put it on and made sure it was secured. I turned back to Tobi, he gives me a nod.

"Ready?" I made sure I locked the door behind me.

"yup." We Begin to walk towards the festival.

"So, um I think I'm ready to move on to a mobile dummy." I say, only for tobi to shake his head at me.

"I don't want to talk about training. Tonight let's have fun." I turn to him and he looks down at me. He tilts his head, I had a feeling he was smiling under it and I smile back.

"Ok."

* * *

After we went to the shrine to pay our respects we head over to the stands. Where there were full of food, games, music and more. It was beginning to get dark and the streets were full of light up lanterns, more people were beginning to fill it.

"Sorry." I apologize for bumping into some again. The mask ruins my tunnel vision and it's hard to walk without bumping into things or people.

"How can you see or breath through a mask." My face just covered half way and yet it feels like I'm suffocating.

"You get use to it." Tobi says .I bump into someone else again, I apologize and blush in embarrassment of being clumsy in front of Tobi. He just shakes his head and sighs.

"Here I'll help you" he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. My eyes widened, I take a sharp breath and my heart rate increases of being this close to him. I thank the mask for hiding my facial expressions.

"Thanks" I say shyly. He then gently guides me through the crowd. I couldn't help but think how we look like a couple, not trying to get my hopes up I shake the idea from my head and pay attention to the stands. I see one where you scoop goldfishes.

"Let's try that one." I point towards the stand and he guides us towards it .

"Welcome! Let's see how much gold fish you can scoop without the poi breaking. Would you lovely couple like to try?" We ignored his couple comment and nodded. Tobi hands him the money. The man gives us a bowl and poi. We crouch down and begin scooping. I could only get 5 before the poi ripped. I smile thinking it was alot, only to turn to Tobi who had what looked like 20 in his bowl. I deadpan at him and look back at the owner, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"I have a talent for it." He shrugs his shoulders like nothing. The owner of the stand just nodded. I gave him my bowl for my gold fish to be put into a bag. While I was waiting I was watching a little boy around what appeared to be six maybe. He dunks the poi back to the water try to catch a goldfish only for it to break.

"I couldn't get any" The little boys face fell of disappointment. The man came back and gave me my goldfish that I won. Feeling sad seeing the boys face, I give the bag full of goldfish to him.

"Here. Take good care of them" I give a closed eye smile at him.

"Thank you!" His face lights up and takes the bag from me. He then bows at me turns and heads over to a lady I assumed was his grandmother. She bowed her head at me, I smile at her and nod my head in return.

"Here I won this for you" I turn to Tobi, he hands out to me a medium sized orange and black pond goldfish.

"How did you get that" I question him, I was only distracted for a short amount of time.

"I put the goldfish I won back to the tank and ask the man if he had anything bigger. That is how I won this " he holds up the goldfish

"You only won this?" Expecting he would have won more.

"I could have gotten more, but I liked this one the most."

"Thank you." I say when I take the goldfish. It was pretty big there no way you can catch one of these with that paper scooper. Unless you use... then I realized how he won so easily.

"You use chakra to cheat." I say with wide eye.

"Shh." He shushes me. I giggle at him, he then pulls me close and guides me out of the stall. We then wondered into a knock the blocks over game stand. I brighten knowing I would finally have my revenge on all the money I spent in the past on this game.

"You want to try? All you have to do is knock the blocks and make sure none of them remain on their stand." I nod determine and pay the man. He gives me three sand filled sacks. I take them all and knock all the blocks over that where closets to me without breaking a sweat.

"The stuff dango toy please." The man with a wide eye expression on his face nods and hands me a green stuff dango plush. It was so adorable and I hand it out to Tobi since he a sweet tooth for dango.

"For me?" He questions me in a shocked voice. I just nod at him and wait for him to take it from me.

"Thank you." He takes the plush from me. It was his turn to knock the blocks over I knew he would win. The man puts the blocks up and tells Tobi to go. I look at Tobi, he then knocks off all of them while looking at me the entire time

"Show off." I scoff and cross my arms.

"I will take the bear." The man just nods his head and gives Tobi a teddy bear with a blue bow tied around its neck.

"Here for you." He gives me the bear. I turn pink and take it from him. It's orange my favorite color. I will name you Obi I thought to myself.

"I love it" I say quietly with a smile on my face. I look at Obi the bear and give him a squeeze. Tobi pulls me towards him and leads me out of the stand. We continue to walk and I continue to hug my cute orange bear.

"Are you hungry?" Tobi speaks up

"yeah" I nod my head.

"Anything spacific" I look around and find a taiyaki stand next to us, I point towards it.

"We could get some taiyaki, but I also want some takoyaki. Can we go find a food stand that sells them after?"

"Why don't you go get us some taiyaki and I'll go get us some takoyaki." He explains while making our way to the food stand.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" I turn my body to face him.

"I don't mind. It's faster this way, here give me those prizes I'll carry them. " i give my Obi bear one last squeez and hand it to Tobi along with the goldfish. He takes them and starts walking away finding a takoyaki stand, I head off towards the food stand behind me.

"Welcome" the women greets me.

"Hello I would like two taiyaki, one of custard and the other of red bean please." I give her the money and she hands me the batter fried in fish-shaped pans. I thank her and walk out of the stand to wait for Tobi.

"Rina?"

"Yuuma?!" I ask surprised to find him here. Then I realized I was wearing a mask.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know that kimono anywhere once I saw you wear it."

"Right, I forgot about that." I give him a nod.

"You look amazing." He gives me a warm smile.

"You think so." I smile at the compliment. He was about to say something else, but Tobi came back.

"Here you go one order of takoyaki." He hands me the fried octopus balls on the stick.

"Thanks here's a taiyaki. I got you one with custard." I hand him his, he takes it and looked at Yuuma.

"Who is this." He asks in his more serious voice towards Yuuma. Yumma straighten his posture and gave Tobi a blink look. I begin eating my takoyaki. Being clueless of the situation I introduce them.

"Yuuma this is shiro. Shiro this is Yuuma." I lie on the spot to cover Tobi's identity. They both just nod there head at each other not saying a word. I continue eating and look around to see which stand to go next.

"Look theres a garapon! Let's go try it you guys." They didn't say anything, but when Tobi put his free around me Yuuma started to glare at him. He then squeezed me closer to him making me turn red. We walk towards the booth while Yuuma fallowed behind us and continued to give Tobi a glare.

"Come test you luck at the game of garapon and you can win one of these prizes." I take a bite out of my takoyaki while I watch people try to win one of the grand prizes. I look to see what type of prizes they had. Third place is a gift card to a restaurant, second place is some sort of music player and first place is a all expense paid trip to a bath house. I continue to eat while not noticing Tobi and Yuuma were silently starring at each other.

"Their all pretty good prizes. I would like to win the bath house prize. I haven't been to one in a long time." I sigh.

"I could probably win it for you." Yuuma speaks up. I turn my head to smirk at him

"Really? you think you can?" He leans towards me and gives me a wink.

"Just watch me." I just shrug my shoulders, he walks up to get a ticket. I watch Yuuma as he lose and only wins a candy.

"I want to try " Hoping I have better luck than him.

"Hn, it's a waste of money your better off just paying those things yourself." Tobi says unimpressed with the whole idea of the game.

"But it's fun." I walk out of his hold and walk up to the man selling raffles. Once it was my turn I turn the handle and a white ball comes out. The man gives me a candy for trying. I walk back to where Tobi and Yuuma where.

"Looks like we don't have any luck huh." Yumma looks at me already eating his candy.

"Want to try again?" I ask him, he nods at me and grabs my hand leading us back to the garapon. I went first and got a another white ball. Next was Yuuma and he actually one a one of the grand prizes. The man rang the bell and gave Yuuma the music player.

"Here, now you can listen to music where ever you want." Yuuma takes my hand placing the device on it. My eyes widened, I begin to shake my head handing it back.

"I can't take this, you won it." He just pushes my hand back.

"Take it, I won it for you" he smiles and I smile back in return. I face towards Tobi being oblivious of the dark aura he had around him.

"What is a waste of money" I tease him.

"Just luck." He grumbles while having his arms crossed, I giggle at him. I noticed there was a dart game close by, I light up and pull Tobi's hand towards the stand. I almost buimp into someone again while Yuuma fallows behind us, paying the women and she gives me a set of darts. Taking the darts I hit all of them perfectly on the center. I smile with pride at everyones amazed reactions.I win a cherry blossom tree painting, facing Yuuma giving him the painting.

"Here, sorry it's not great as a music player." He thanks me and gives me a smile. Taking the last bite of my takoyaki I needed a drink to wash it down.

"I'm kinda getting thirsty, I think I saw something to drink around here." I begin to look for a stand that sold brevages.

"I can go get you something." Yuuma offers.

"You don't have to and he's gone." He leaves before I can stop him. I turn to Tobi and saw he already ate his food. I also noticed that he wasn't holding any of the prizes any more, before I could question him, he asks me a question.

"So who is he to you."

"Huh, you mean Yuuma?" He nods his head.

"He is just an old friend of mine." I tell him.

"You don't feel something more for him." He questions me. I take some time to think what he meant I reply.

"I guess I love him, but a love I have for a brother you know." He just nods his head in understanding and pulls me into a tight hug. Making me lose control of my heartbeat, I begin to blush and the butterflies return.

"Good." He whispers to me. That made my heart skip when I heard him. I started getting my hopes up that maybe he does have feelings for me. He let's go of me and holds my free hand giving it a squeeze.

"By the way, where are the prizes we won?" I begin to eat my fish shape bread.

"I sealed them up in a storage scroll, don't worry the fish is safe in there, than you moving it around while walking." Yuuma finally returned and hands me a soda.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have done that." I tell him.

"It's no problem for you Rina." He smiles shyly.

"The fireworks are go to begin in 30 minutes" A man announces making me excited and nervous at the same time. I wanted to see them, but I also wanted to get a great view and finally confess to Tobi. I couldn't do that with Yuuma around, it would reveal Tobi's a shinobi and my training, also making it awkward.

"So umm see you around Yuuma. We are going to go ahead and find a spot for the fireworks." I say to him.

"You don't want me to tag along?" I was going to turn him down nicely but Tobi spoke up.

"No." He says. Yuuma smile vanished and looks at Tobi.

"I asked her, not you." He gives him a annoyed look.

"Well she asked me to come with her to the festival, you are just a third wheel." Tobi says.

"T-shiro." I corrected myself. I was about to say they should calm down only to have Yuuma cut me off.

"She just didn't want to cancel, because she is nice person. I bet if she had to choose, she would have chosen me." They begin to step closer to each other glaring at one another, I step between them. I knew if a fight broke out Yuuma will get badly hurt and I didn't want to see him like that.

"Just stop both of you." I put my hand on there chest pushing them away from each other.

" See you around alright." I say to Yuuma and turn to Tobi.

"Please don't do this." I beg him. He just looks down at me. He lets out a breath and walks further away from Yuuma.

"Rina" I look back at him, his eyes keep looking back at me and Tobi.

"We will hang out some other day alright. I did asked Shiro to come with me. I'm sorry." I walk up to him and give him a hug. I let go and walk back to Tobi's side. He just gives me a forced smile.

"See you around." He leaves making me feel like shit. Pulled out of my feelings Tobi grabs my hand. I look up at him.

"Come, let's go find a good place for the fireworks." I squeez his hand and we walk out of the festival. Once there wasn't no one in sight he sweeps me off my feet, before I can say anything he heads towards the rooftops and he sits me down on top of one the highest buildings. I head over the edge to see the festival below. All the laturns gave it a sea of stars look. I hear Tobi come to my side, he looks down as well.

"You ok?" He asks. I let out a loud breath and continued looking down at the festival.

"Yeah, it's just... I hated the look on his face. Am I a terrible person." I look down at the music player he gave me. Tobi then gives me a hug from behind. Making me stiffen he speaks,

"You can never be a terrible person Rin" The fireworks begin. I look up and see them go off in the sky. The butterflies return, I take a big breath.

"I love you Tobi" His arms stiffen around me. He then gently turns me around to face him.

"Close your eyes and what ever you do don't open them."I do without hesitation. I close my eyes wondering what he was going with this. I then felt his lips with mine. I take a sharp breath realized what was happening I keep my eyes closed returning the kiss. Feeling my chest get this warm feeling and my face burning.

"I love you too ,but I can't be with you." I opened my eyes in shocked. I see Tobi quickly puts his mask back on not letting me see his face. All the feelings I had before were replaced with my heart dropping to my stomach and my face loosing its color.

"Why" I try to control the hurt in my voice.

"I can't be with you, not just yet, so you have to trust me. Will you wait for me."

"yes " I say without a second thought, because I knew I want to be with him. He then grabs me from my waist.

"Close your eyes" he whispers to me. I do and he gives me another kiss.

* * *

 **So if you're wondering why Tobi is hiding his face it's because Rina made a promise to never see his face, I also want to keep Tobi's identity a mystery. A gaint thank you to AHundredThousandTrees and Akuma Veil for favoriting my story. Till next chapter ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

I woke up with Obi the bear wrapped around my arms and a gaint grin on my face. I turn to lay on my back and reminice about last night's events. The feelings of his lips on mine made be melt, just remembering made me feel bubbly.

"I will wait for you, no matter what." I say to myself. Giving my teddy bear one last squeeze I spring out of bed. I have never been a morning person, but I couldn't sleep another minute, I just wanted to see him again. I changed out of my pajamas and into my training clothes and go into the restroom to clean myself up. I look to see my grin that reached ear to ear in my reflection. Giving myself one last appearance check I walked out of the bathroom. Making sure my kunai and shuriken were properly sharpened, I tuck them away in my pouch. I made sure I took my storage scroll that had all my training supplies with me to the kitchen, not feeling really hungry I just grab a sweet bread, apple and water bottle. I seal them into my scroll and exit my home and head towards the bamboo forest. I begin humming a upbeat tune to express what I was feeling. I was such in a good mood that I skipped halfway there. Once I got to my training spot I walk over to the boulders and begin eating. When I was done eating and stretching I go to the end of the field to begin my morning run. I was on my 15th lap when I felt his charka near by. I smiled and quicken my pace finding this new energy in me.

"Someone is a good mood." He says while running next to me. I look at him and give him a smirk.

"Yeah, I wonder why." I continue to run with a grin still on my face. I hear him chuckle and continue to run next to me.

"Are you training with me today?" I ask when I noticed that he continued to run next me.

"I already did my training. I'm just joining you so I don't slow you down." I never saw Tobi train, he would read scrolls and says he trains, but I always wanted to see it. He is way more advance than me I knew that for sure, but I wanted to see just how good he was. I just nod my head and continue to run. Once I was finished my warm ups I go into aiming and combat. With Tobi finally here to be my sparring partner.

* * *

"You have to remember just because you're throwing senbon at you opponent, that you assume they don't know how to deflect it, or throw anything back." He says blocking every senbon and throwing multipul shuriken at me. I jump out of the way of the raining shuriken, only to step on a ninja wire setting off a smoke bomb trap. I couldn't see anything through the smoke. Pulling out my kunai I rely on my sensing skills. Once I got a feel of his presence I threw multiple senbon at that direction and jump out of the smoke. Trying to sense where he was, I realized he was coming to quick from behind me. I turn and throw more senbon at him some did hit, but not even close to his nerve points I was aiming for, he then turn into a log, before I could sense his next move he had a kunai pointed to my spine.

"Shit." I say in defeat.

"There's still alot you need to improve on." He puts his kunai away from my spine. I turn to him out of breath waiting for him to give me what I did right and wrong. He puts his kunai away and crosses his arms and begins.

"You need working on aiming your senbons, you always have to be aware of your surroundings, don't inhale the smoke because you don't know if your opponent poisoned it, and don't stop sensing once you sense someone, you never know if there more than one." I listened closely on everything he said I needed to improve on.

"But at least your senbon actually pirced into the body this time, and you jumped out of the smoke trap once you had a chance distract me, your sensing skills are getting better and quicker than before." I beam at him on hearing on my improvement and determined to improve myself.

"I think I should start working with poisons. That way if my senbon actually pirced someone I can have the upper hand on them." I say while I started picking up the ninja weapons around me.

"That's a good idea. I'll have someone send your suppliers a book on more poisons and antidotes. It's important for you to be able to identify and treat every type there is for your medical training." He says while helping me clean up the area. I finished sealing everything into my scroll and rolled it up.

"So, um..you doing anything later." I say awkwardly to him while handing him his shuriken and kunai's. He takes them from me and puts them away. He shakes his head.

"I told you that you have to wait for me." I look at him confused. If he doesn't want to be a couple officialy. Then what does that make us.

"Then what are we." I tilt my head at him

"What do you mean?"

"I uh.. I mean that you don't want a relationship, but I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me too..right?" I ask him concerned that he doesn't want to be with me.

"I do." he reaches for my hand giving it a squeeze.

"But the life I live. It's too dangerous to have something normal like a relationship. That's why I said to wait for me. Untill then, it makes us a ...uh pending relationship." He shrugs his shoulders. I dead pan on what he called us.

"A pending relationship. What does that even mean." I begin to laugh. I see that he had a angry tick mark over his mask and crosses his arms.

"You come up with a better way to call it then." My laughter turns into a giggle and I begin to think.

"A promise." I say.

"Huh." He tilts his head.

"We are a couple that promises to be together in the future, so I decided to call it a promise." I look at him.

"Ok." He walks Infront of me, he then lifts my chin up. I knew what he was doing, so I close my eyes and he gives me a kiss. I kiss him back and we intagle our fingers together deepening the kiss. When he finally pulls away, he gives me a peck on my cheek and let's go of one of my hands. I keep my eyes closed and he pulls me into a hug. I melt into it and burry my face into his cloak.

"A promise." He says.

"A promise." I whispered into his chest. He unwraps his arms around me and I look up at him.

"You should get going or else you will be late for work." My eyes widened when I realized he was right and I let go of him.

"Right! " Making sure I had everything I start to run my way home.

"You should really show me that teloparting thing next time." I yell over my shoulder.

"Maybe." He yells back. I let out a laugh and keep running to my house to get ready for work.

* * *

Trying hard to keep a bored look so Manami dosent assume anything I take a big breath and walk into the restaurant.

"Rina!" She attacks me into a hug as soon as I walk in.

"You will never guess what happened yesterday at the festival!" She says with excitement.

"What?" She giggles and grabs both my hands bouncing. What ever it was has got her acting more childish than usual.

"Haru proposed!" My eyes widened then a giant smile made its way to my lips and I pull her into a hug.

"Congratulations!" I guess this is something to be excited about. I would be acting the same way if Tobi proposed. I realized what I just thought and shake the idea from my head. I pull out of her hug and continue smiling at her. We both begin to giggle while holding our hands like grade school girls talking about boys we found attractive.

"Rina I'm so happy, he proposed under the fireworks. It was so romantic I wish you could have been there." She explains. I then remembered where I was on the night if the festival. Thinking about Tobi's lips with mine brought a blush to my face. I quickly shake the memory and give Manami's hands a squeeze.

"Me too, but I'm pretty sure it would have been awkward, because you would be all over each other." I say knowing I would have been ignored if I had been there.

"That is so true, but oh my kami Rina. I'm just soo happy." She keeps a gaint smile on here face.

"When is the wedding." I ask her.

"We aren't spacific, but maybe in 6 months" I lightly laugh. Leave it to Manami to plan her wedding in short amount of time. Who am I kidding, she has been planning her dream wedding ever since she was a little girl.

"That soon?" I ask her.

"Yes I can't wait and I want you to make a song for me and him." That surprised me.I never expected her to ask me this.

"What! You want me to perform at your wedding." I ask confirming on what I just heard. She nods her head rapidly at me.

"Yes! I know you can do it and think of it as a wedding gift for me." When I heard that my chest begin to feel full and warm. Manami believed in me and thought I was talented enough to perform at her wedding.

"I'll be happy to make you a song." I pulled her into a heartfelt hug.

"Thank you." She says softly, she knew what a big deal this was to me and for her faith in my dream. We let go of the hug and her eyes begin to sparkle with excitement.

"So I'm planning on doing a spring weeding, cherry blossom themed. "As I hear her plan of her wedding all I could think about was how really happy I was. I am happy for you Manami to be able to find someone that wants to be with you for the rest of their life. That something people spend their whole life trying to find. Congratulations Manami..you deserve it.

* * *

Yuuma and I where back to the restaurant with the paino. He drag me here after work and after the restaurant hours. How he convinced the owner I don't even know. The restaurant was dark with only the light above the piano, and by the entrance being the only ones on.

"So remembered when I said I was writing something." he says while we walk towards the piano.

"Yeah. Is it finally done?" I ask

"Yeah, come I want to show you." He grabs my hand and we sit down.

"Ok so it's a song that I wrote for you." I was surprised. Feeling complimented and greatful for him to make me song. It was so sweet of him and I give him a nod letting him know I was ready to hear it.

"Ok." He takes a big breath and starts to sing, which caught me by surprise.

 _I don't wanna tell you that I long to see your face_

 _I'm scared it might scare you away_

 _And I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile_

 _'Cause time with you is time enough for now_

 _But I don't know how long I can stick around and be_

 _Just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue._

 _I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside_

 _And all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _I'm trying hard to be myself but I always seem to fail_

 _I'm afraid I'm not the guy you know so well_

 _Cause every time I'm near you I just seem to lose my head_

 _And spend my time admiring instead._

 _But I don't know how long I can stick around and be_

 _Just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue._

 _I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside_

 _And all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay_

 _Losing you is something that I'd never choose so I'll just have to wait_

 _But it kills me everyday_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile._

I didn't know he was going to sing and the lyrics, I didn't know what to say _._

"It was beautiful " He grabs my hands and pulls them close to his chest.

"I meant every word of that song. I just can't stop thinking of you ever since I came here and I ... I love you Rina." He confesses to me while looking into my eyes the entire time letting me know he did mean every word. I gulped and give my head a small shake

"Yuuma i..." The words are lost in my brain I didn't know what to say or do in this situation. He began to talk again.

"I don't know who that guy you were with at the festival is to you, but I know if I didn't say anything to you I would regret for the rest of my life." My thoughts drift to Tobi. The same special person I made a promise to.

"Yuuma.. I don't know what to say." I did know what to say, but how do I just reject someone's love confession. How did this happen to me. Me being stuck in a love triangle I thought this only happens in a cliche love story. He leans closer to me still having my hands pressed to his chest I can feel his heart beat rapidly.

"I want you to be with me. I want to be yours, I want to shower with love and affection." He continues to come closer towards me. Knowing I didn't want this or do this to Tobi I lean back and say,

"I... I can't." That made him stop leaning towards me and pull back with his eyes wide.

"What?" He asks not believing what he just heard. I pulled my hands away from his chest and shake my head.

"I can't love you." I saw when he heard that his face looked in disbelief. Saying I can't love him was a lie.

"I did love you...no I do love you ...but not the way you want me to." That was the truth. I do love him and care for him, but just not the same way he loves me.

"It's that guy from the festival isn't it." He says quietly with some anger in his tone. It wasn't Tobi's fault for his bad timing. He is the one that made me finally move on and forgive Yuuma. He healed my broken heart.

"I really did love you. I would have given the same love and affection in return but...you're to late. I learned to let you go and love someone else." A tear fell out of my eye, I get up and face him.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked as I was about to leave, he quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Isn't there a way I can get a second chance." He begs and I look at him. I look into his eyes it was filled with fear , pain and a hint of hope. Another tear fell from my eye. Feeling guilty I lean down to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Goodbye Yuuma." I whispered out. I tug my hand free from his hold and walk out of the restaurant with a heaviness on my heart.

* * *

 **Huge thanks to Zefrinel for favoriting my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the song I use is from one of my favorite YouTuber. His name is Chester see and it's his original song called falling for you. I recommend you check him out he has other songs and very talented. Till next chapter ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

After Yuuma's confession I went home to get some rest, but I couldn't sleep. Making sure my father was asleep I snuck out of the house with my violin. I made my way to the training area and sat on top of one of the boulders. I take my violin and began to play to forget the guilt that was bothering me. I kept messing up on my cords and the way I moved the bow. After hearing myself make a mistake for the tenth time, I gave up in frustration and shoved the violin back into its case slamming it shut. I took a big breath and pulled my knees to my chest. I looked up at the moon giving light to the darkness. Why did you have to get feelings for me once I found someone else. I hope you don't hate me I thought to myself. I then felt a familiar presence, I look to the direction it was coming from.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Tobi says from across the field. I was already use to him finding me when I was completely alone. It was stalkerish, but to be honest I loved it. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. The way he always appeared when I needed someone to talk to the most. The times I felt I was losing faith in myself in my training, he inspired me to never give up on myself. The nightmares i had about being almost rape to being at my father's funeral, he was there to hold me till I fell back to sleep. To the times my father would get more sick or I remanince about my mother, he would always be there to listen, but right now was one of the times I wanted to be alone.

"It's nothing." I didn't feel like retelling what I want to forget the most. He finishes walking across the field and sets next to me on the boulder.

"I see your face tells a different story." I knew I couldn't hide anything from him. I look at him then to the stars.

"Yuuma confessed his feeling for me." I say quietly.

"What." He says in a icy tone. I forgot that him and Yuuma didn't end in good terms remembering the night of the fall festival.

"Please, don't be angry at him." I begged and reached to grab his arm.

"What did you do?" I give him a small bittersweet smile.

"I rejected him." He tilts his head.

"So, why are you sad?" He asks confused. Taking a big breath I tell him what bothered me about this situation.

"I just wanted to be friends, but after this I don't we can ever have normal friendship. I'm scared that things won't be the same like before. It would be awkward and knowing he probably hurting right now, makes me feel guilty." I let go my knees to stretch my legs and look back at the stars. Tobi moves to lean against the boulder and puts his hands behind his head.

"I don't get why you should feel guilty, isn't it better to make it clear right now than to lead him on. I also don't like you hanging around him." He says. I guess he had a point there, but he doesn't like me to hang out with Yuuma?

"Why?" I look over my shoulder. He sits up and reaches to cup my face gently.

"Because you belong to me." When he said that I blushed. I close my eyes and lean into his touch as he gently strokes my cheek. He really does love me and I really love him. My lips lift into a smile enjoying this moment. He then pulls his hand back.

"Come, I'll walk you home, you have training tomorrow morning." I reached to grab his wrist before he got up.

"Can you be with me until I fall asleep and you can take me to my bed, like you always do." I say while giving his wrist a squeeze. He made his way to lean back on the boulder. I scoot next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you Obi." He then wraps his arm around me and pulls me to his lap. I stiffen and take some time to adjust being this close to him. I lean into his chest and my heartbeat finally calms, I close my eyes.

"Get some sleep." He whispers as I felt his lips peck my forehead. I smile and focus on hearinghis heartbeat. The calming sound of it soothed me that I finally fell asleep.

* * *

"So, if I'm going to write a song for your wedding, I need inspiration." I say to Haru. We were in his home to help me write the lyrics for his and Manami's song. Haru was such a nice guy, he works as a painter and was a good looking guy. He was a tall, slightly tan, with brown eyes and blond hair. When he smiled he his dimples would show, I can see him and Manami's children will be blessed with good looks in the future.

"Why come to me?" He asks, as we drink tea in his kitchen.

"Because I already hear every other day how amazing you are and how she feels about you." I let out a tired breath. I didn't mention all the negative things she would complain about to.

"Ah I get it, so what do I do." He rubs his neck. Taking my pencil in my hand I begin to tap it against the table.

"Just say anything that comes to your mind when you think of her. " He shrugs his shoulders.

"Um... I don't know where to start."

"What do you love about her?" I wait patiently for him to say something. He sat there looking at his tea cup thinking. He then looked up at me.

"Her smart mouth, her craziness, how she's stubborn, loud, always wanting attention" I raise my eyebrow at him. I write down what he said and clear my throat.

"Ok, so let's try for more... positive qualities." I sweat drop. He starts to laugh.

"I guess those were all negative, but that's what I love about here ...I love her imperfections." He explains. I gave him a half smile and wrote what he said down. I ask him another question.

"How did you know she was the one?" He didn't take some time to think and responded,

"I remember that. It was when she came over to my home unexpected. She scolded me about being more neat and I actually listen to here. She made me a better man, I quit my smoking and gambling habits for her. I remember shopping for groceries with her and not once I was tempted to buy some cigarettes or even noticed them, because all I could notice was her. When I look into her eyes laughing with her at random things I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He says while looking at the table while smiling at those memories. Writing everything down, an idea pop into my head.

"You know what. I think you should sing the song." I grin at him.

"W-what!" Brought out of his daze, he looks at me shocked.

"That you should sing the song at your wedding."i repeat myself thinking how surprised and happy Manami will be.

"But I don't sIng or if I am any good" he says while shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it comes from here" I point to were my heart is located.

"Is all that matters". He looks at me then back down at his tea cup. I saw that he turned his head to stare at the photos he had on his refrigerator. Following his sight I see there was a picture of Manami and him. It was of their faces, Manami was smiling and Haru was giving her a kiss on the check. They looked like they were made for each other. He finally speaks up.

"Ok. I'll sing." I get excited and give him a gaint smile.

"You will have no idea how this will mean to her." I say to him.

"Ok, let's see how your vocals are." When I said that he turned pink with embarrassment.

"R-right now." He stutters out. I roll my eyes at him.

"Don't worry I won't make fun of you." I try to comfort him.

* * *

When the lessons where over I was mopping.

"You ok Rina?" He says patting my back.

"No, how can someone who never sang before have such a good voice. It's unfair you have a better singing voice than me." I say as my head was on the table and a dark cloud over my head.

"It's not that good." He tries to make me feel better. Oh kami why do you give talents to those who don't do anything with it.

"Such a waste of talent." I continue to sulk. I hear Haru let out a weak laugh.

* * *

Taking a gaint breath I walk into the restaurant and sit across from Yuuma. It had been over a week since he confessed his feelings to me. The only reason we are here today was because I called him to meetup with me. I wanted to check up on him.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." His bangs were hiding his eyes and he kept looking down at the glass of water Infront of him. I reached for the bag that contained the music player he won me. Even if he got for free I felt he deserves it more.

"Here I cant accept this." I slid the bag across the table towards him. He takes it and looks inside. He shakes his head and pushes it back to me.

"I won it for you, so just keep it." He finally looks up and I see his once bright eyes were now dull. He had black bags under them as well. I then realized he also looked more pale. He wasn't taking care of himself. That made me feel like shit, knowing I'm the reason for it. My lips formed into a thin line and my brows creased together.

"When was the last time you have eaten or slept well?" He shrugs his shoulders and ignored the question. I call the waitress over and order some soup, along with a rice bowl and some onigiri. Once she was done taking the order I look back at Yuuma and got up to sit next to him. I reached to take his hand with mine.

"Eat please. Do this and I'll accept the music player alright." He just gives me a nod, he wasn't speaking much and it made my heart hurt.

"Do you hate me?" I ask.

"What?" He looks at me confused. I just shrug my shoulders waiting for an answer.

"I can never hate you Rina." I looked at him with my brows creased together.

"But, look what I have done to you." He gives me a weak smile then it turn to a frown.

"I hate myself for being to late." He leans back against the booth. He looks at the ceiling and continues to speak.

"I envy him. I know who you ment when you said you loved someone else. I hate him, I hate that he makes you smile and gets your love." He was talking about Tobi, not knowing what to say I look at the table. I knew exactly how he felt, because that's how I felt when he left with Ame. I felt relief when the waitress returned with our food.

"Come on, let's eat." I say politely, he listens and sits up, we begin to eat.

"If you can't sleep drink some chamomile tea before bed, it will help." I tell him while I dig into my rice bowl.

"Yes Rina-sama." He teases. I give him a weak laugh happy that he was acting more like himself.

* * *

After eating we walk out of the restaurant. Things will never be the same between us like before, but at least we can still be a part of each other lives.

"Alright remember, you promised to take care of yourself for me." I tell him as we say our goodbyes. He will be living town tomorrow morning, so this will be the last time we will see each other for awhile,

"I will, don't worry." He outstretched his arms for a hug and I walk into it. He wraps his arms around me and whispers into my hair.

"I love you Rina, and if things don't work out with him I'll be waiting."

"Don't wait. Move on for me k." I say quietly. He let's go of the hug and ruffles my hair one last time. Giving him one last smile, he walks away.

* * *

"I want you to keep studying on posions and practice your aiming. I like to see improvement when I return." Tobi says in a monotone voice. He wasn't happy when I told him I saw Yuuma again, but I told him he was already leaving town and told him I only wanted him. He was still a little mad about it, but happy he was leaving. He was leaving too and I felt down not knowing when he will return.

"Ok, please be safe and come back as soon as you can."

"I will." I wrap my arms around him and burry myself into his chest. I hate it when he left. It could be days to months till he will return, but now I feel time will move alot slower without him around. I wish I could be with him, by his side all the time. He pulls me back gently grabbing my face with his hands he gives me a soft kiss. Then pulls me back to him wrapping his arms around me burying his face in my hair.

"I'll miss you" I whispered.

"Me too." he whispered back. I give him one last squeez and let go of him. With that he disappears into the forest.

* * *

"Yeah the whole clan taken out by one of their own. Can you believe that." I over hear another customer talking about the phenomenon that happened in the hidden leaf village. The legendary Uchiha clan was slaughtered, by one of there own leaving no survivors from what I read. There's rumors saying there was one survivor, but even if there was one out of a whole clan was unbelievable. I was shocked on how can someone have the heart to do that to innocent people. The worst part is that the man is loose and a rouge ninja now. Some pychopath I hope to never meet a monster like that.

"Hey Rina! This is the fourth time I called out your name." I jump and look at Manami.

"You ok?" She asks realizing that I had spaced out again.

"Yeah, it's just have you heard what happened."

"Yes, who hasn't heard. This is what I mean by the shinobi world is dangerous Rina and why I don't like you messing with it." She scolds me.

"I'm alright. Why should they target me, I don't have any enimies or a threat to anyone." I explained to her again why I am safe.

"I guess you have a point, but still let's pray to kami that those lives rest easy and that man be brought to justice." I nod in agreement.

"I couldn't a agree more." Thinking back to Tobi, hoping he was alright and didn't come face to face with the clan assassin. Please be safe I pray to Kami.

* * *

 **Who agrees with me that we all need a Haru in our lives. ;_: Thank you to BloodyLoved, nathy13 for fallowing and Cadell for favoriting. Till next chapter ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

"You ready?" I ask Haru.

"No." He shakes his head with his eyes wide. He looked like a small shy child that just got told to read out loud in class.

"Come on, you've been practicing and you got the lyrcs down." He still looked unsure of himself.

"Look it's easy just focus on your wife and ignore every one else. You will be fine." He peeked from behind the curtain to look at Manami. Giving his body a little shake, he turned to me and gave me a determine nod. Smiling that he didn't chicken out we walk out to the stage.

"Attention." He taps on the microphone to get everyone attention. The crowd became silent and turn thier direction to us.

"I want to perform a song for my beautiful wife. I love you " Manami smile and blows a kiss to Haru. I position my fingers on the piano keys and nod my head to Haru to let him know I was ready. He gives me a thumbs up and I begin to play. As soon as Haru begins to sing, I look up to see Manami's reaction. She had a gaint smile on her face looking like she trying hard to to cry, but failing to do so. I look back to Haru and see he was starting at her the entire time. When the song finishes, she runs up to him and they share a passionate kiss earning a round of applause by the crowd. I smile and make my way off stage.

"Rinaaa!" Manami attacks me from behind into a big hug. I could have easily dodge it, but I choose not too. Laughing I turn and gladly returned her hug.

"You wrote that?" I shake my head and gesture to Haru who was next to us.

"His words, I just put them together." Haru just laugh and punches my check, something that he picked up from Manami.

"I couldn't have done it without our cute nee-chan."

"Nee-chan?" I question him as I rub my check.

"Yup, since Manami is your onee-chan it makes me your onii-san." He gives me a full smile. I smiled back and was happy he thought of me as a little sister. Another person that became precious to me.

* * *

"Be safe." I give Manami one last big hug before she left for their honeymoon. They were leaving town to go to a bath house resort. She pats my back letting me know I was starting to suffocate her.

"Sorry." I quickly let go. She just laughs and fans her face to catch her breath.

"It's fine. I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll miss you " I say quietly. I haven't been without her for long time, she truly is my older sister in everything but blood. She gives me a half smile.

"Me too." She pulled me back in to a hug.

"You ready?" Haru speaks up. She lets go and heads over to her husband. They both wave goodbye and disappeared into the night. The smile I had on my face fades and my gut feeling returns. Tobi still hasn't been back since he had left and that was before the massacre happen. I was beginning to worry that something happen to him. Trying to shake my nerves away I convince myself that he is fine. I walk back to the party where my father and Manami's father where.

"Awahhh my little Mana!" Manami's father cries out. I see my father patting his back for comfort crying too. I sweat drop at the sight.

* * *

Manami has been gone for three days and It was getting a little lonely without her there at work. Walking into the restaurant I begin to set up for today. I hear whispires in the back and lady chouko steps out. I look up from my work to see she had her brows creased together and had today's paper tightly griped in her hands.

"Rina. Are you ok?" She asks in her most calm voice. I stop what I was doing and tilt my head at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Raising my eyebrow at here. Her lips form into a thin line and she inhaled deeply.

"Rina...I'm...here." She hands me todays paper, I take it curious at her behavior. I read the title, in big bold letters. **Ambush attack, bandit's kill six civilians.** I look back up to lady chouko and she had her head down looking to the ground. I look back at the paper and read the names of the deaths. Then my world stoof still, there in black in white. **Manami and Haru Daisuke, believed to be newly weds making there way to their honeymoon died in the attack**. Manami's and Haru's name there. Making sure what I read was right, I read it over and over again.

"No. This is bullshit." Lady chouko didn't act surprised that I cursed she just tried to keep herself from breaking down. I crumpled the paper and refuse to believe it

"She can't be dead." I run towards where the newspaper rack was and pulled each one out to read them. All of them said the same thing, I try to control my tears and begin to shake.

"I knew how close you two were." She says. It hit a nerve when she said the word **were**. I shake my head and refuse to let these tears fall.

"This isn't true." I kept denying it. I believe I was have a nightmare and was just waiting to wake up. Lady chouko just shakes her head tears falling already.

"Rina, take the day off. I'm closing the restaurant today." She says quietly and walks back to her office. With a news paper in my hand I stay there for a couple more seconds and walk out of the restaurant. I then remember Manami's father, I lift my yutaka up to my knees and begin to run towards their home. I didn't even bother to knock, I open the door and find her father along with her grandparents crying at the kitchen table. They look up to see me and I rush over to them. The look on their faces made my tears fall.

"I'm-m sorry... I-i'm so s-sorry." I choked out. Her grandmother got up and pulled me into her tight embrace.

"Shhshh, Please it's not your fault." She whispers, but it was my fault. If I had gone with them, I would have protect them. That's the reason why I trained so hard and began to train. I promised myself to protect those I love.

"They're brining the bodies soon, so they can be properly buried." Her grandfather spoke up, I just nod. Who ever did this will pay. Then suddenly my heart begin to fill with anger replacing what ever sadness I had, with determination for revenge.

"I need to go. I need to be alone." I say to everyone. Her grandmother lets go of the hug.

"You're welcome to our home anytime Rina." He grandmother gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you." I bow to them and make my way home. Taking another look at the paper, It read there were a group of 7 suspects and this isn't there first time they have done this. It looked like there wanted in some other unknown small villages. Fucken cowards they don't go after the shinobi villages out of fear of being killed. Three out of the seven had a pencil sketch picture of them. I try to remember their faces. Ripping the page I fold it and tuck it in my pocket.

* * *

"Rina. What are you doing?" My father asks. I walk out of my room with my training clothes on along with my kunai pouch tied around my thigh and my senbon, shuriken pouch as well.

"I'm going to find and kill the men that took Manami's and Haru's lives away." I say and begin to stuff food in my bag for the road. My father stood up when he heard that.

"Are you insane!" He screams out. I turn to face him.

"No, I'm not. They killed her and I wasn't there to protect her." I tell him. He just shakes his head and rest his hands on my shoulders.

"It's not your fault. Please calm down and stay here." He begs.

"Yes it is, I promise I will protect all of you. I'm going after them, before they kill someone else." I push his hands off me and make my way to the door.

"Rina!Rina! Get back here! Rina!" I hear his voice fade as I begin to run out of town.

* * *

It was easy to track them down. They were going in a straight line, town to town for kami's sake. It was a good thing I had gone after them, because my town was next. I can only imagine the damage they would have done. Jumping as high a can on a tree I see there was some smoke coming from the north east. Im guessing that is where I'll find them, I begin jumping in that direction. Once I reached where the smoke was coming from I saw there were seven men all around a camp fire eating. I concentrated on each face and try to find a match on the pencil sketch pictures. Confirming it was them I jump down and make my self known. The men look up ready to grab there weapons, but saw me only to laugh. A gaint fat one spoke up.

"You look lost." He smirks at me while I felt he was undressing me with his eyes. Squaring my shoulders I stand tall with my chin raised.

"Your the bandit's who's been doing all the killings." They just chuckle and another one spoke up.

"What about it. Don't tell me your here to stop us." He begins to laugh

"Let's have some fun with her." Another guy spoke up. I try to control my anger when I heard them say that.

"You killed my onee-san." I glare at them.

"Huh?"

"Hey doll face we kill alot of people."

"Yeah." Three of them say at once. How can they say that so casualy. The lives they took and the people they hurt mean nothing to them. My hands form into a fists.

"She was newly wed. Her and her husband were on they're way to have their honeymoon. She had light brown hair and her husband had blond hair." I discribe their appearance continue to glare at them.

"oh I remember that beauty." The men around him chuckled again.

"Yeah, she was something, isn't it right men." The one standing grabs his crotch. Indicated me that they did things to her.

"But she had a month." Someone else said.

"Haha the look of her husband's face while we pounded her was priceless."

"The way he begged."

"Oh, stop. Please stop."

"Just let her go."

"Will pay you money, hahaha" They imitate a voice that sounded nothing like Haru's. My eyes narrowed at them.

"I'll kill you." I threatens them as my blood begin to boil. They stared at me at silence then burst out laughing.

"Hahaha you here her men. Come on doll face and let us have fun with you like your onee-san. Let's hope you don't fight back and scream like a bitch like she did." He starts making his way towards me. With that I took out my kunai and charged at them.

* * *

"No! please!please don't kill me!"

"Now you're the one screaming like a bitch." I stab him were his crotch was located and he cries in agony until he finally died in blood loss. I look around at the mess of blood and bodies around me.

"You can rest now Manami, Haru." I say while looking towards the sky. My hands and clothing were stained with their blood. I began healing the cuts on my arm and a slash I had on my thigh. Even if I was more skilled then them, I was still out numbered and they got some lucky hits.I then felt someone coming and I quickly pulled my kunai out. Realizing that it felt familiar and see it was Tobi.

"T-tobi, what are you doing here." I lowered my kunai shocked to see him here and alive.

"I came and sensed you weren't in town, so I followed your trail. What are you doing?" He ask pointing towards the dead bodies around me. Finally breaking out of my shock, I ran up to him burrying myself into his chest for comfort.

"They killed her, they killed Manami." I say into his chest, holding him tightly as if her were to disappear. He stiffened, he grabs my shoulders to make me look at him.

"I thought you ran away, because of your father."

"What do you mean?" Wondering why would he think that. He squeezes my shoulders shaking his head once.

"Your father...I guess after you left for the bandit's. The stress and anxiety led him to have a heart attack. He's gone." My eyes just widen and I denied everything I just heard.

"You're lying." He grabs me and teleports us to a blank white room. The only thing that were there was black bags on top of gurnies. I walk up to the one closest to us. I looked for the tag, once i found it and there it read Katsu Hiroshi. Going against my gut feeling I shakily reached for the zipper, but was stopped by Tobi's hand. I look at him he just shakes his head letting me not to do it. I go against him and pull the zipper down. Right there was may father's face. All the color and life gone, he was so stiff I thought he was dreaming. I reached for his face and it was cold to the touch. _There is no point of protecting your self or those you care. In this hell world it takes away everything we care for._ I think back on those words Tobi said when I first met him. I now understand what he meant, I look back at him and see he was just waiting patiently. Everything that happened finally raises to the surface, I break down and drop my body to the floor.

"W-why me?" I cry clutching my aching heart. I failed, I completely failed to protect those I swore to protect. If I had just stayed I will still have my father.

"Why Kami why... papa I'm so sorry." I should have listened, I'm sorry papa. All these thoughts in my head as my tears kept falling to the floor. I hear Tobi's footsteps approach me.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up." I forgot that I was covered in blood. I didn't say anything or make a move. He wrapped his arms around and pulled me into his lap. I didn't even noticed that he teleporting us to my home. There he lead me to the bathroom sitting me on the toilet. He grabbed a washcloth, he ran it under warm water beginning to clean me up.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss." I here someone else say as people keep coming up to me saying comforting words. Her I am dress in all black at the funeral for for some of the people I loved so much.

"They're in a better place now." The nice women's says. It was raining and I didn't shead a tear, because the sky was crying for me today. As soon as they finished burrying Manami, Haru and my father I leave, not wanting anyone's pity or anyone's company besides Tobi's. I was in the training area not wanting to be at home surrounded with memories of my lost love ones.

"Please don't leave me ." I say to Tobi while sitting in his lap. I didn't want to leave his presence, I didn't want to be left alone. He was the only person who can I talk to and understand what I was going through. I couldn't go to Manami's family or lady chouko and tell them why I felt I didn't say anything for awhile. He just let me cry on his chest and took care of me these past couple days. The rain finally stopped and Tobi finally speaks.

"What if I told you there's a way to bring them back."

"How?" I ask, he lifts me up from his lap and gently turns me to face him.

"Listen closely." I bob my head knowing he was being serious.

"It's called infinite tsukuyomi."

* * *

 **Big thank you to arrayennem, kumori no Carlie for favoriting and 4shann, Nerechte, moonlightkiss1515, and juury for fallowing my story. If you are won what song they performed at the weeding it is All of me from John legend. (I know right I'm so original. -_-) Thanks to everyone reading this. Till next chapter ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

"Infinite what?" I ask.

"Infinite Tsukuyomi, those under the influence of the Infinite Tsukuyomi experience dream world where their deepest desires are fulfilled." My brows creased still confused on what Tobi was saying.

"How is something like that even possible?"

"It a genjustu, you remember what that is?"

"Yeah, their illusion techniques that can trap someone into thinking everything the caster is doing is real." He nods his head.

"Correct, but this is a genjustu that effects the whole world. Putting them in a dream of what their hearts mostly desire."

"Ok so what you saying is that this genjustu can let me live on the perfect world I always wanted?"

"Yes, it can even bring back the people that are dead. You will be living the life you have always wanted, not only your father, Manami and Haru will be back, but your mother as well." When he said that my heart drop. To be able to see my mother again. To be in a world where I can have everyone back, It just sounded to good to be true.

"What's the catch. There has to be a downside to this."

"Unfortunately yes some lives will be lost, but those lives have demons in them."

"Demons? What do you mean." I get more confused.

"Do you remember when the leaf village was attacked by the nine tailed demon."

"Yeah I heard it killed their hokage."

"Yes we'll it killed many innocent lives as well. There are nine different demons and to complete this plan we need them."

"Why do you need them?"

"I would tell you more detail into this plan but I can't. In fact you already know to much as it is. If you choose to fallow me and make my plan a success you have to become stronger first. Then I will tell you more, but for now this is all I can tell you." I bob my head and change the subject.

"How come no one has done this before. You say everyone gets their personal perfect world for themselves. Wouldn't that prevent this whole world of pain and suffering."

"That's because some don't know about this and some people think it's better to live in this world than a fake one." I take a moment to understand what Tobi was saying. If there is people against this plan it means they will kill anyone trying to accomplish it, but why would someone go against at a chance on your own perfect world where you can free from the cruelty of the real world. Plus taking the lives of demons being the only down side to this plan sounds like a win win situation to me.

"I need to get stronger, I will help you accomplish your plan." I say with determination. This world deserves no more sufferings and pain. It is time we bring peace to it. With that he pulls me into his lap and cups my face.

"Can I finally see your face."

"No, I work in the shadows and want to keep it that way." My face fell with disappointment. I really wanted to see what he looked like.

"Also because you are so precious to me, if you were to know what my face looks like you will become a target and people will try to kill you for this information. I don't want you to get killed." He says softly as he stokes my cheek with his thumb. He sees me as his precious person and cares so much for me. I love this man so much that Im willing go to the moon and back for him and if he doesn't want me to see his face then I won't. I nod my head and close my eyes to enjoy this moment. I felt his forehead pressed against mine.

"You understand." He says softly.

"Yes." I then feel his lips on mine. We begin to kiss softly, but it quickly deepened as our tongues intertwined. I wrapped my arms around his neck and begin to pull on his short black hair softly, that made him release a groan. He hands made their way to my hips and move me till I was straddling him. Our breathing became heavy as we continued to make out and he lips made there way to my jaw down to my neck. I let out a moan and began to feel something hard between my legs letting me know he was enjoying himself as much as I was. My lower belly button region began to feel tight and feeling bold I grind lightly on his hard head making him release a chocking sound.

"I want you." I whispered out before I could think, he stops kissing my neck and stiffens.

"What?" He asks. Feeling completely embarrassed I quickly get off his lap and face away from him.

"N-nothing." A bury my red face into my hands and wishing the world could suck me up at this moment. I then hear him clear his throat and felt his chin rest on top of my head.

"You're so cute when you're shy." He teases me. I just keep my face hidden. Feeling him move around me and moves my hands from my face to make me look at him. He was back wearing his mask again.

"I don't want to rush you into things like that, I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"You weren't... I w-want too." I say quietly while looking at my lap.

"You really want to." Still holding on to my hands he intagling his fingers with mine. I look up at him and nod.

"I want you to be my first."

* * *

I wake up the next morning to find Tobi no longer next to me. Feeling a bit dissapointed that he left, I was hoping to wake up in his arms. I bury my face into my pillow and felt something under me. I sit up and move the covers to see that there was a towel placed under me and I noticed I was bleeding.

"Shit, I forgot about that." I say to myself, but I didn't put that there. That means it must have been Tobi. Oh my Kami I probably got some blood on him or something. I face palm in embarrassment, no wonder he left he probably found it gross.

"Good your finally up." I hear his voice I look up to see him by the door that was opened. He was already fully dressed and I reliazed I wasn't and quickly brought the covers to my chest as i began to turn red.

"I thought you left." I say without making eye contact.

"No, I thought you would be hungry so I made you some breakfast. I also wanted you to sleep in a little, we begin your training today."

"Thank you." I say quietly still not looking at him or wanting to move. I'm embarrassed that he might see the blood on the towel.

"I'll leave you to get cleaned up come eat when you're done. I have a surprise for you." I turn my head up to face him, but before I could ask what the surprise was he was already walking away. I got out of bed and flinched when I felt I was soar. I grabbed some clean clothes to take with me, I pulled on my robe and make my way to the bathroom. Finishing up my daily hygiene routine I walk into the kitchen to find Tobi there reading a scroll.

"What are you reading?" I sit down across from him and saw there was white rice, eggs and diced fruit. I grabbed the rice bowl and began to eat.

"I'm brushing up on some things from standard academy training for you. If you want to get stronger we are going to have to work on your ninjutsu and increase your combat skills." I nod my head and see he rolls up the scroll placing it besides him. He then hands me a strip of paper. I take it raising my eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"You're surprise." I take a look at it. It just seem like a normal piece of paper to me, but with shinobi nothing is ever what it seems.

"What does it do."

"Focus your chakra into it. This special paper will allow you to figure out what chakra nature you have. Once we figure that out it will be easier to train you with ninjutsu pairing your chakra nature." I look back to the paper and focus my chakra to it, then the paper crumpled up like dirt and fell apart all over my lap.

"Earth nature." He says. My eyes began to shine.

"Earth, that is so cool. Are you finally going to show me the teleportation jutsu." I ask excited to be able to finally learn some ninjutsu that didn't envole medical, but my excitement was short lived once I started to remember the passing of my loved ones. I look back down at the table and began to nibble on my food. Their deaths made me lose my appetite. Tobi goes to my side and grabs my hand squeezing it for comfort.

"You are a shinobi now and we shinobi endure." I look at him with wide eyes surprised that he called me a shinobi.

"Don't let their deaths hold you back, but use it for motivation. Motivate yourself to become better than before and remember you will see them again."

"I understand." Fighting back the tears I give him a nod, he then points to my food.

"You have to eat. We will begin training in a couple hours."

"Why in a couple hours, do you need me to study something before we start?" I tilt my head at him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulls me close to his chest.

"I want us to do a warm up together first." He whisperes in my ear. My eyes widened and I pressed my thighs together understanding what he meant.

"O-ok." I say shyly. He lifts me up and we make our way to my bedroom.

* * *

 **So I did write a lemon for this story but it is published in another story. If you want you can just click on my profile and go to the stories I have published. Thank you to Ishtar97, Nogitsune96, Tofu Megane, AlphaRidley and Atonomy for favoriting my story. Thank you to Smile-Evily and lizyeh2000 for fallowing my story. Thank you to itzdatgirl, zafrinel and lizyeh2000 for commenting. Till next chapter. ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

"Tiger...Serpant..Bird...Dog...Ram...Ox...Dragon." Tobi callsout the different hand signs for me to fallow.

"W-wait." I stutter out as I try to remember how to make make each hand sign and keep up with him.

"Boar... I won't slow down you have to makes your hands remember each hand sIgn, bird. If you have to keep looking down at your hands to do a jutsu, hare. It will get you killed. Horse...bird..ox..monkey." Now I regret not learning the hand signs before. I didn't think I would ever do ninjutsu.

"Bushin no jutsu and henge." I quickly make the hand signs to create a clone and henge it to look like Tobi. He walk up and inspects my clone walking around it making sure I did everything perfect.

"Sooo...How did I do." He finishes circling around my clone and crosses his arms and my clone mirrors him.

"We move on to earth clone, but you need to speed up on your hand signs."

"It's hard moving my fingers in place thats all." I rub my arm while looking at my feet.

"We will continue on hand signs tomorrow. Your final lesson for today is going to be working on your stealth." My clone poofs aways and I look up at Tobi.

"What do I have to do?" I say.

"It's simple all you have to do is make your way across the field jumping by the kunai marks as you go." He points to the gront and i see that there were kunai's all over the field spaced yards apart starting were the boulders are to the end of the field. It seemed simple enough I was about to head over to the boulder but his hand stop me and placed something cold and round in my hands. Taking a look to see what is was I see it was a simple silver bell on a string. I raise a brow and turn to look at Tobi.

"What's this for?"

"That is for stealth, your goal is to go through this obstacle without making a sound"

"That's impossible." He takes the bell from me tying it around his waist and makes his way to the boulders. Then in a quick blur he jumps kunai to kunai all without a single jingle coming from the bell. Before I knew it he was right Infront of me with the bell finally releasing a jingle. I just stood there disbelief on what I just stood there blinking twice.

"What's impossible?" He teased me while lifting the bell and jingling it. He drops the bell to my hand. Shacking myself from shock.

"Show off." I grumble and try the bell on waist of my pants.

"Your turn." I make my way towards the boulders and takeing one big breath I start. The bell jingles as soon as I move to the first mark.

"Start over." I hear Tobi yell from across the field. I walk back and start again. The bell sounds again when I begin to move. I wish I was back practicing hand signs.

* * *

"Here is your pork belly bowl." I say placing the bowl down Infront of the customer.

"Thank you." The man just bobs his head and begins to eat. I walk away and look at him suspiciously as he continues to eat. Maybe he is...No. I shake my head and continue to work. I look back at the man... maybe he is the one.

"gaahh" I grab my hair from frustration on this simple task Tobi assign me to do.

(Flashback.)

 _"You want me to be a spy?" I stopped from my stretching and look up at him. He nods his head._

 _"Your job will be gathering information."_

 _"What type of information?"_

 _"On different people. You will be given a scroll that gives you more details on who. Right now you are going to need to learn more things before you are given a mission."_

 _"So that's the reason for the stealth exercise,. What else do I need to train in?"_

 _"Figuring out who is suspicious in a crowd. Since you aren't the only spy out there you need to figure out who is a shinobi under cover. This is important because not everyone is going to be on the same side as us and try to collect information about us as well." Tobi explains._

 _"Can't I just use my sensing skills? I can tell when someone has a big enough chakra reserves to be a shinobi." He just shakes his head at my idea._

 _"They can serpress their charka as well. I will be going to the restaurant in a henge and you have to figure out which one I am."_

 _"So I just need to figure out which stranger you are. easy peasy. " I was confident in myself thinking it would be easy._

(End of flashback.)

I was wrong. I was by the cash register putting money into it while having a dark cloud hovering my head.

"Um Rina-sama, are you alright?"

"Huh." I look up to see kaito standing Infront of me.

"Oh Kaito-san. Thank you asking, but I'm fine and you can drop the sama." Kaito was the new waiter and I treated his little brother when he dislocated his shoulder. Kaito was worried that I was going to charge him since he was currently unemployed. I offered him to work at the restaurant and has been working here ever since. I guess he was very grateful for what I did, since then he would always call me sama. No matter how many times I tell him not to.

'I was just wanted to make sure you're ok, you have been on the edge lately." He says while rubbing the back of his neck not making eye contact with me. My right eyebrow began to to twitch was I that obvious. Shaking my irritation away I reply.

"I'm fine really, I just have alot of my mind that all." I wave my hand lazily back in forth in the air.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm here." He finally looking me on my eyes with some pink dusting his cheeks. I was about to reply but was stopped by the sound of shattered glass. I turn to the direction of the sound to see a man their with an annoyed look. I then felt a familiar charka signature.

"Opps." The strange man says while shugging his shoulders.

"Oh I'll clean it up." Kaito offers and was about to go get the cleaning supplies. I stopped him before we went into the storage room.

"I'll clean it up." I tell him.

"You sure. I wouldn't want you cutting yourself Rina-sama." I shake my head when he didn't drop the honorific.

"Yeah, after all I am he is my customer. Can you cover my customer at the bar for me while I clean the spill up." He look unsure about it but finally nodded his head. I go get the cleaning supplies. I walk over to the shatter glass and begin to clean it up.

"Was that nessary Obi." I say under my breath knowing full well Tobi can hear me.

"So you finally figured it out." He says quietly for only me to hear. I got to admit he henged pretty well. He look like an innocent elderly old man on his late fifties.

"I felt your chakra flare for a second. Was someone jealous." I tease him.

"Hnn." I let out a quiet giggle and finished cleaning up the mess.

"Whould you like a new drink?" I ask being professional again.

"No thank you miss. Here this should cover for my meal...See you after work." He whispers the last part and leaves the restaurant.

* * *

After work Tobi waste no time claiming me his. Feeling drained from everything he makes me food and wanted to talk to me about my task.

"Thanks for the food, you sure you aren't hungry?" I say finishing the rice in my bowl.

"I already ate at the restaurant." He says sitting next to me.

"That reminds me how do I find a shinobi hiding in the crowd." I ask him.

"They don't use henge. They will mostly just wear a disguise." I look at him and tilt my head confused.

"Then why did you henge?"

"I was hoping you would figure out that henge it just a genjustu and just disable it."

"Baka! it was that simple!?" I slapped my forehead feeling like an idiot.

"Yes and I wanted so see how your analyze skills are in that situation and you failed terribly. Anyone could tell you were paranoid." My face heats up in embarrassment.

"I guess that's something I need to work on, but what about finding out someone is a shinobi or not."

"You look at their hands and appearance." He takes my hand a turns it palm up.

"See how hard your hands has become from training and hard labor. You can tell alot about someone from their hands. Also your arms have more muscle and tone than an average civilian." He explains.

"I get it." I say as I soak up this important information.

"You will get better and I will be going back at the restaurant every once in awhile, but I won't tell you. I advise you to be secretive if you disable a genjustu and try to not show to much emotion in your face."

"So I should just have a blank emotionless face?" He shakes his head.

"No something that looks natural, if you stay with an emotionless expression for a long time it adds suspicion and just gives you away."

"There's alot to do when being a spy." I say trying my best to remember to do all these things.

"It isn't an easy porfession. It takes years to master."

"You really think I can do this." I ask starting to feel unsure about my abilities.

"I know you can." Tobi says giving my hand a reassuring squeez. I look at him and squeez his hand in return

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed. This will be the last chapter I'll be posting for awhile, I am moving states and I have alot on my plate right now. I will be posting again hopefully around next month, maybe I'll make a Valentine's day ova I don't know yet. Anyways thank you to KimHanzo, Chibispystuff and xXHannieXx for favoriting my story. Thank you to lifeguard15 for fallowing and thank you to lizyeh2000 and Donstehly2 for your comment and criticism.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's.**

"Katon: fireball no jutsu." I hear Tobi call out. Jumping out of the way I quickly make handsigns and slam my hands to the ground.

"Doton: rikujou Douyou no jutsu." The ground below Tobi begins to shake and he jumps into the air. Taking advantage of him not being able doge in the air I quickly throw senbons at him. He figured out my plan and threw smoke bombs so couldn't see. Making a earth clone I leave it in the smoke and retreat to hide.

I surpress my chakra as low I can go and observe what Tobi's next move will be. The clone I left behind looks around and dodges the shuriken that went it's way. Since my Earth clone was much slower than I was, it got hit by one and dissolved into dirt. I jump out and attack Tobi. We go into into a taijitsu, I kept up blocking and throwing a couple punches. Tobi then retreats and I see him wave a couple hand signs.

"Suiton: suihou no Jutsu." Tobi shoots out a blast of boiling water at my direction thinking on my feet I slam my hands onto the ground.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi." A shield made of rock pop up from the ground to protect me from the attck. Keeping myself alert I felt his presence coming fast to my right. I put up my defence and felt another signature coming behind me.

"Tsk." I threw a smoke bomb and left another clone. While my earth clone left to distract Tobi and his clone I set up a trap.

"Doton: torappingu no jutsu." A fifteen foot hole formed into the ground and grass quickly covered it. I hide right after and see the smoke cleared. I jump out of hiding and throw more senbons at Tobi. I just needed one to pierce him for the tranquilizer I laced my senbon to take effect. Tobi is way more experience than me and easily dance through my attack. The best I could do was make him put up defence. I jump away from him and waved more hand signs.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu." I disappeared into the ground. Focusing on his charka signature I reached to the surface to grab his legs only for him to jump out of my reach. I jump out of the ground and try my best to make him keep defense. I see him jumping back close to were I privousily set up the trap. I hear a voice yell behind me.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu." I see a flaming dragon coming to quick for me to dodge, so I replaced my self with a log.

Looks like I have to find another way to make him fall in the trap. Trying to find a quick solution I quickly dodge another attack and put up my defence. I forgot that there was two Tobi's, pulling out more senbons I aim at both at them. One deflects them and another charges at me. Without paying attention I fall right into my own trap and fell down the fifthteen foot hole. I landed hard on my back and once I looked up I saw a kunai pointed at my face. Releasing a tired grunt I layed back down in defeat.

"Two against one is unfair." I say.

"Shinobi never play by the rules and there will be times you will be facing more than one oppenant." Tobi says having his hand stretch out for me to grab.

"Yeah I understand, but it gets frustrating losing all the time. I haven't beaten you at a sparing match once." I say while taking his hand to help me up.

"You did win a couple times." I shake my head at him.

"That because you let me win, come on I could tell." We jump up of my trap and begin to clear the area. Picking up all the scattered weapons we used.

"You are still at a chunin level, I on the other hand have been training since I was five years old. To be a civilian and go to chunin level in four years is impressive." When he said that, it lifted my mood a little bit. We continued to picking up the weapons.

"There all done." I say putting my shurikens back into my pouch. I walk over to Tobi and wrapped my arms around him. He teloported us back to my home. Since we moved our training grounds further away to practice ninjutsu. Finally home I take off my shoes and head towards my room to get my medical kit.

"Can you help me put some salve on my back. I know I'll be feeling alot worse in the morning if I don't." I say to Tobi over my shoulder.

"I'll be happy to." He says in a playful tone.

* * *

"You really think I'm ready?" I ask Tobi while laying on his chest on my bed.

"Yes, don't worry. You won't have to worry about gathering Intel yet. All you have to do is build up your reputation and trust in the small towns."

"What about the great five nations?" I ask confused thinking I was going to them.

"No you won't be going there. The five great nations have more strict security and will be even harder for you gain their trust. The only way to gain their trust is to go through interrogation and swear to become one of their shinobi to protect their village. Evan after all that they will keep a close eye on you and won't hisate to kill you if they find you a threat." I didn't think it will be that hard, but after hearing that it sounds something way out of my league to accomplish.

"What about the small shinobi villages?'

"They're less strict, but you won't be going to shinobi villages. Since you will be gathering bounty Intel rouge ninjas tend to avoid shinobi villages and keep a low profile." That made since. It would be stupid to know you have a bounty and go to a shinobi village.

"How will I know who to look for."

"I'll give you a bingo book, I want you to study it and remember their faces, name's and abilities. For now you won't interact with any rouge ninja unless they approach you first, since your still not done with your training."

"Is there a way to contact you when I do... find a rouge ninja." I let out I tired yawn and snuggle into his chest.

"Will talk about it another time get some rest." He says.

"Mmm k." With that I knock out in seconds.

* * *

The next day I work a shift at the hospital.

"What happened?" I say to one of the nurse's as she hands me the clipboard of the patients information.

"This patient was climbing a tree and fell. We did some test and he fractured his tibia bone. Looks like the fracture is a oblique."

"Any internal bleeding or any other injuries." I say to her while I continue to read about his medical history and if he had any allergies.

"No." The nurse shakes her head.

"Any fever, vomiting, blurry vision, trouble staying awake?"

"No, just swelling and pain when ever we touch or moves his leg."

"Have you given him anything."

"Just pain killers, since he kept complaining about the pain."

"Ok. Let's go see him." We walk towards the room the little boy was located. I knock before sliding the door open. I see the little black haired nine year old boy laying on the bed with an anxious expression on his face. Next to him was his mother holding his hand.

"Hello there. I'm Rina and I'll be your doctor today." I say in a cheerful voice giving a warm smile. The little boy flinched and hid his face into his mother's arm.

"He's shy." The women says and bows her head to me.

"It's fine." I say while returning a bow. I walk closer to the boy and crouch down to be at an eye level with him.

"I'm here to help ok. It sounds like you broke your leg." A say with a warm tone to ease his tension. His mother walked out of his hold so I can see his face. He looked scared and frightened that his mother wasn't next to him.

"It's ok don't be scared. I'll let you know a secret, I did the same thing when I was around your age. I broke my arm and couldnt play outside for a month." I say quietly for him to hear. His eyes widened.

"Really you couldn't play outside for that long! That must have been boring!" He says loudly finally breaking out of his shyness. I laugh and stood up.

"It was, but lucky for you I'm hear to fix your bone so you can play and run all you want in no time." His eyes light up with excitement until his face became anxious again. He flinched and wearily turn to look at his mother.

"If you're not grounded that is." I say understanding that look the mother was giving her son.

"Ok, so they already gave you pain killers so you shouldn't feel that much pain. I'm just going to check for myself how your bone is broken." The little boy look terrified and turns to his mother. She walks up to him and grabbed his hand for his comfort.

"Don't worry I won't touch your leg." I lift my hand and it began to glow green.

"I just need to hover my hand over your leg to see how your bone broke." He still looked unsure and whisperes something to his mother.

"He says if it will hurt?"

"Not one bit." I hover my hand over the good leg before he can react to what I was doing. He realizes that I was right then stared in facination at my glowing hand. I hover my hand over the broken leg and checked all the information given to me was correct. Confirming all the information was right the green glow fades.

"Ok it's not bad at all. I should be able to repair the bone easily." I say while going to the tray on the counter. I pick up the medicine I asked the nurse's to get me for this procedure.

"All I need you to do is drink this." I say handing the tiny plastic cup to the mother. She then faces her son for him to drink.

"I don't want to." He turns his head away from the cup.

"Drink the medicine." The mother scolds her son. He didn't make an effort to turn his head back.

"Shinisamu. I'm not going to ask again, either you drink this or else you'll be grounded for more than just a couple weeks." When shinisamu heard that he quickly took the plastic cup and drinks it causing his face to frown at the taste of it.

"Sorry it can't taste better." I give him an apologetic look. Focusing my charka I guide the calcium he drank to the fractured leg. Concentrating I began healing the bone cells moulding them together. Putting the last bit of bone tissue in place I go over my work to see if I missed anything.

"All done, your leg is all better now. You should be able to use it again." I gestured to the floor. I see shinisamu slowly move his leg. Sitting on the edge of the bed he careful stands up. He braced himself thinking he would feel pain, but when he didn't he took more steps.

"It doesn't hurt!" He shouts with joy and continues to walk around.

"Thank you Rina-sama." Shinisamu's mother thanks me and gives me a deep bow. Already use to people calling me sama I smile back at her.

"Your welcome and if there is any swelling or if he has a very high fever come back." She nods her head and turns to the direction of her son.

"Ok Im happy you feel better. Here is a lollipop." I pull out a red lollipop that looks like Tobi's mask and gave it to shinisamu.

"What do you say." His mother says in a warning tone

"Thank you Rina-sama!" He smiles and bows to me.

"Your welcome. Just be stay away from climbing trees alright." I bow to them and leave for my next patient.

* * *

After my shift ended I walk towards Osamu-sama office to speak to him. I knock at the door and a pre-teen girl opens it.

"Oh um is Osamu-sama in?"

"No, Osamu-oji is treating a patient. I can tell him you stopped by." She says.

"Is it ok if I wait here?"

"I think he isn't taking anymore patients when he comes back."

"Oh I'm not a patient I work here." She shrugs her shoulders and steps aside to let me in.

"Come in. He said he wouldn't take long." She slumps in the chair and begin to read some teen magazine. Feeling a little awkward I try to make some conversation.

"So you're the niece of doctor Osuma. How old are you?"

"Thirteen." She says while not looking up from her magazine.

"Oh..what are you reading?"

"Stuff." She says. Taking the hint that she didn't feel like talking I sit patiently in my chair. More awkward minutes pass before I heard the young teen let out a squeel that made me jump almost into a defense position. Seeing she was fine I relaxed in my seat.

"Kyaaaaa! Yuuma-kun." I did a double take on what she squealed out. I stare at here thinking it was just a coincidence she said that name. Realizing she wasn't alone in the room she held up the magazine up to hide her red face.

"Don't be embarrassed, I had my celebrity crushes too at your age." I say trying to ease her embarrassment. I hear her clear her throat and placed the magazine on her lap.

"Like Yumma-kun is just soo dreamy. I can't help but fangirl when I see him." She says with pink on her cheeks.

"Um Yuuma-kun?" I tilt my head at her.

"You don't know who he is?!" Her brown eyes widened and she quickly flipped through her magazine. She held it up to showed me a picture of who she was talking about. My eyes widened in shock. There in a teenage magazine was Yuuma leaning in a wall. One hand in his pocket and the other one running through his hair with a playful smirk on his face. Still surprised to see my friend there. A small smile made its way to my face. Looks like one of us did achieved our dream.

"Isn't he like soo cool!" She says with admiration in her eyes. I shrug my shoulder and bob my head.

"He is handsome. I can see why you like him, is he a new artist?" I ask pretending I didn't know him. Being a spy ment keeping a low profile and I can't do that if people knew how close I was to Yuuma.

"Yup! He is pretty new and he sings the most beautiful tragic love songs. He also plays paino kyaaaaa! He just so perfect." She squeals out again.

"A guy like that has to have a girlfriend. Right?" I say hoping he took my advice about moving on.

"No he very secretive about his love life, but he does admit of loving someone who got away. I mean like how do you just walk away from a hottie like that. That girl had to be blind or have some mental illness to leave a guy like him."

"Yeah well maybe she had a good reason, you know." I let out a weak laugh feeling a little insulted and awkward of this whole situation.

"Whatever I'm just glad she did or else I wouldn't have had a chance to win my Yuuma-kun heart." She says while hugging the magazine to her chest and having little hearts fly around her. I then hear the door slide open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Suzuki. I'm done with my last patient, now we can go shopping like I promise. Oh Rina I didn't know you were here. I see you already met my niece." I stand up and gave him a bow.

"Good evening Osamu-sama. I wanted to talk to you about something important." He nods his head and looks at his niece.

"Excuse us Suzuki can you wait outside?" She shrugs her shoulders and leaves the room.

"What do you want to talk about." He says while taking a seat.

"I'm planning on doing some traveling, but I need money to travel. I was wondering if you can be one of my recommendations, so I can work at another hospital."

"Hmm, so you will be helping others as you travel. Are you sure that's safe." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm not going to any big shinobi villages like the great five nations just the small ones. I want to see the world and get out of this town. I think it would be good for me." I give him a weak smile. He returns my smile with an understanding one.

"I understand being here can trigger some memories for you. I'll accept and be a recommendation for you. This town will miss you and what you done for it."

"Don't worry I'll come back every once in awhile"

* * *

 **Author's note: I am so sorry for the long update. I had some writers block, but don't worry I am not giving up on this story. My goal is to finish this story by the end of this year. Sorry if the fighting scene isn't good. I don't know how to write them. Thanks for being patient and reading my story I love you all! Big thanks to for favoriting my story. Kvdsouza, Egirl16 and Great i dea for fallowing my story. Till next chapter.^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

* * *

"Hey mama, papa." I place a bouquet of sweat pea, aster tataricus, and white chrysanthemum on both of their grave.

"I came to say I won't be here for some time. I'll be leaving for a small town near takigakure, don't worry I'll always have you two in my heart and I'll be safe. Tobi will protect me, I know you two would have liked him if you got to know him. I'm helping him get rid of all the pain in this world making it into a perfect one. I know it's not the dream I always wanted, but I'm happy knowing I'm a part of something this important. Anyways I don't know when I'll be back, but I will always visit you both when I do. I love you mama, papa." I get up an walk over to where Manami and Haru were buried.

"Hey my Onii-san, onee-chan. I hope you are not making Haru crazy up there, Manami. This will be last time visiting you guys for awhile. I just wanted to say I love you both one last time. " I place a bouquet of flowers in their graves. They had the same flowers as my mother and father's. I force a small smile onto my face and leave the cemetery.

* * *

"Thank you for everything lady Chouko." I say while hugging the women that help me so much. If it weren't for her I would have been a homeless orphan.

"You make sure you come back as much as possible. Thank you for all your hard work Rina." She pats my back. We untangle from the hug and I see lady chouko had a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. She sniffs and wipes the rear away. She was a very tough old women and it surprised me seeing her react like this.

"I won't be gone forever." I say reminding her I will be back. She just half smiles and picks up the container on the table next to us.

"I know. Here you go Rina. It just some mochi for the road." She gives me the container. That warmed my heard and gave me a bitter sweet feeling. I squeez her into one last hug.

"Thank you obaa-chan." I say. I hear her take a sharp breath. She gives out a weak chuckle.

"Please stay safe Rina-chan."

"Mhmm." I give her a teary eyed smile and leave the restaurant.

* * *

Making sure I had what I needed packed I sling the bag over my shoulder. I walk around my now empty home remenincing of all the memories I made here. The holidays, birthdays, tears, the good and the bad. Taking one last look, I heard to where Tobi was by the entrance.

"You ok... you're crying." He points out. I reached to touch my face and felt it wet. I didn't even realize that tears were falling from my eye. I nod my head and quickly wipe them away.

"I'm fine, like you said we endure and I will see them again." I sniff. Tobi stays silent for some time and walks past me to the living room. I fallow him wondering what he was doing. I see he then pulls out a storage scroll placing it on the ground. Making the necessary handsigns he slams his hand onto the scroll and a white box appears. He then rollsthe scroll back up and puts it away. Tobi gets up from the ground and hands me the box. I take it and open the box to see a black wig and a contact case.

"What's this?" I ask. I take the wig out of the box and examine it. It was short length and had bangs going to right.

"It's your disguise." He says. I look away from the wig to look at him with a confused look.

"Why would I need a disguise? I don't have any history of being loyal to any nation or even in the bingo books?" He just stayed quiet and looked to the floor.

"Tobi?" I ask trying to break his silence. He shook his head and let out a tired breath.

"You remember when I said that you look like a kunoichi and I thought you were spying on me...Well that's why you need to wear one. Since you two look so... so similar, people will confuse you with...her and it can cause you difficulties." He says in a quiet voice that sounded forced to keep calm.

"Yeah I remember you telling me that when we first met. Is she someone I need to worry about, is she highly skilled?" I ask. Tobi then again takes some time to respond. He mask wasn't even facing at my direction, but to the floor.

"No... she won't be a problem." He says in the same tone as before, it sounded like it pained him to say it.

"How come you never talk about this kunoichi was she someone special or did you hate her?" I ask trying to figure out what was wrong with him and comfort him if he needed it. He stayed quiet still having his masked face pointed to the direction of the floor.

"Tobi...You alright?" I began to worry about him. I noticed his his hands were in fist at the side of him.

"It nothing."

"But I want to know who she was to you and why you are acting like this." I wanted to see just why his reaction was like this towards this mysterious kunoichi. I reached to touch his shoulder but he moves away from my hold.

"I said drop it!" He looks at me and I see his once charcoal eye blazing red. I jump back and hold my hand to my chest. I look at him wide eye, I guess I crossed the line.

"Ok, I won't ask anymore." I say slightly annoyed, I just wanted some answers.

"Go put the disguise on. I'll wait for you outside." He shakes his head and walks past me to leave the house. I take a couple seconds to shake my shock and go to the bathroom to put my disguise on. I put my real hair in to a wig cap and slip the black wig on. I run my fingers through it to make it look natural as possible. Next I take the contacts putting them onto my eyes. Once I was done I look at myself at the mirror. I did look different the black hair only reached above my shoulders and my once dark grey eyes, now light gray. I put away my contact case and leave my home. I see Tobi there with his arms crossed, he just looked at my direction to examine my face then back away.

"You have everything?"

"Yes." I say feeling slightly hurt that he wasn't paying attention to me. He puts his arm around my shoulder and teleports us on to a dirt road.

"This is as far as I can take you. I don't want people thinking you are allies with any shinobi or organization." He says in a monotone voice with lack of emotion. He lifts his hand from his shoulder and I look at my knotted fingers.

"Ok." I say not looking at him. More silence past. Maybe I should apologize for stepping over the line. If he wants to tell me what bothers him then I should just wait for him to tell me. I adjust the strap on my shoulder.

"Umm Tobi. I'm sorry for..." I turn to face him, but he was gone. I look around and sense he wasn't anywhere and that hurt me. He didn't even give me a hug or even say goodbye. I look at the dirt road ahead of me and begin my journey.

That was the first time since the time at the restaurant his eye shined red. Did he hate her or love her. He mistaken me for her and thought I was a spy, but who was she to him. A sister, friend, enemy. By the way he reacted it sounds like he was really close to this person. Is she still alive? Maybe she is, maybe if I can find her I can ask more about Tobi. I can finally solve the mystery that is Tobi. He said I can't question anything about who he is or what he does, but he never said anything about me discovering who he is.

I see the entrance of the small town of Okayama. Taking a breath to shake my nerves I enter the town. I think it's been long enough for Tobi to be a mystery and I'm going to find out who he is.

* * *

(Authors note: In Japanese culture they have a language of flowers called flowers Rina uses have their own special meaning. Sweet pea means goodbye, Aster Tataricus means remeberance, and White Chrysanthemum means grief.)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

* * *

My work shift ends and I make my way to into town. This time I'm in a small town between the boulders of Suna and Iwa. I go to the edge of the town towards the big rock mountains. The best part of traveling is seeing all the different sceneries each land has to offer. Making sure theres no one around I begin to climb up. The mountains here are alot bigger than anything I climbed back in kusagakure. Only reaching a fourth way up I take a seat to rest and enjoy the view. I can see the whole town from here and the mountains that surrounds it. Relaxing I let my thoughts drift away.

(Flashback)

 _I couldn't sleep. I look over and the clock said it's only seven minutes till midnight. I try to find a comfortable sleeping position only to fail. Grunting in frustration I set up and run my hand through my hair. I was still in distress about the whole Tobi situation. It's been three days and I haven't seen him. I know that I've gone days longer without seeing him, but now I'm worried if he really doesn't want to see me. If he was avoiding me, I wanted to apologize for stepping over the line._

 _Shaking my head I get up quietly trying to not make a sound. I head over to my roommate's bedroom to check if she was asleep. Confirming that she was I grab my sweater and shoes. I leave the house and walk through the empty town. I let out a breath, I was beginning to feel homesick, I thought I could handle it, but right now I miss the comfort of my bed with Tobi next to me._

 _After wondering for a while I see there was a playground across from me. Making my way towards it, I sit on the empty swing and start swinging myself back and forth._

 _I look up at the stars the inner child in me comes out. A grin made its way to my face and I push my legs to go higher as a giggle escapes my lips. I swing myself the highest I can go and I jump off landing a couple feet away. I felt the hairs the back of my neck stand up and quickly go into a defensive position._

 _"Aren't you to old for the swing?" I look to see Tobi there leaning on the leg of the swing._

 _"Tobi!" I was about to run to hug him, but I stop myself mid step. I rub my arm and look at my feet._

 _"Umm...I wanted to..." I stopped mid apology by his arms pulling me to his chest making me feel the warmth I was craving these past days. I smiled and happily hug him back burrying myself further into his chest._

 _"What are you doing out here so late." He whispers._

 _"I couldn't sleep." I say against his chest._

 _"It is bad to be here alone. Make sure you wear your disguise or else you will blow your cover."_

 _He always worries about my safety. The thought brought a fluttering felling in my chest. Pulling myself back I look up at him._

 _"Ok, I will." I peck his mask were his lips would be located. He lifts his hand to stroke my cheek with his thumb._

 _"Anyone suspicious, spy's, bounties?" He asks._

 _"No, not yet." I lightly shake my head. Tobi moves his hand from my face and takes my hand with his._

 _"Come, I'll take you back to where you are staying. I have someone you have to meet In The morning."_

 _"Who?" I ask being curious about who he wants me to meet. This will be the first time Tobi ever wanted me to meet anyone._

 _"His name is zetsu, he will come to you for any reports and to check on you. We will all discuss more into details on how tomorrow." He was about to turn to leave the play ground, but I pulled on his hand. He stop and turn to face me. I let go of his hand and intagle my fingers together._

 _"I'm really sorry I kept questioning you when you said not to." I say quitely while looking down at my hands. I didn't here him say anything or make a move._

 _"Let's get you some rest, you have training tomorrow morning." He says in a plain tone._

 _"Ok." I began to feel a stupid for bringing up the touchy subject again. I hope I didn't ruin his mood._

 _My thoughts change when I saw he stood Infront of me. I look up at him and as he holds my chin and brush my bottom lip. I close my eyes and then felt his lips on mine. All the thoughts I have before fade as I happily kiss him back. We break the kiss and he rest his chin on my shoulder while his hands hold my back._

 _"My Rin." He whispers to me._

 _"My obi." I smile at my nickname._

 _"Let's go do you can get some sleep." He pulls away from me having his mask back on. ._

 _"Wait." I jog over to the swing and sit on the seat I previously used._

 _"Push me for a little bit." I say to Tobi. He shakes his head and walks around the swing to stand behind me._

 _"You ignored my question aren't you a little old for these things."_

 _"Just because I'm older doesn't mean I have to act older all the time." I tell him over my shoulder._

 _"It's fun to just forget about the world's problem for a while and just let time pass you."_

 _"Hmm" Was all he says as he begins to push me._

 _"Don't worry we can take turns pushing each other." I say while I tilt my head back to look at him. He didn't say anything and just continued to push me_

 _"Come on, you know you want to..."_

 _"You can push yourself." He stops pushing me and stands beside the swing._

 _"No fair." I jump off my seat and make my way towards him._

 _"Come on obi it will be fun...For me." I take his hand with mine. He took some time to finally give in. I smile wide and stand behind the swing waiting for him to sit down. He shakes his head as he sat on the seat._

 _"Ready?" I shrugs his shoulders. Taking that as a yes, I step a couple steps back taking the chains of the swing with me and with all my strength I push him forward._

 _"W-wait not so hard, you don't know how strong you are!" He screams as he makes a full circle around the swing._

(End of flashback.)

I laugh at the memory and hug my knees, I worked myself up for nothing. Tobi does love me and he called me his. I kept my eyes fixed on the sunset and admire the sky turning into the color I love the most.

* * *

I walk into a small town in the land of rivers. I was happy to have the weather nice and cool. I was getting tired of the extreme heat and wind that Suna had to offer, but they did have the most beautiful deserts I have ever seen. The way the wind left behind designs in the sand, it was a masterpiece that I would miss. Looking around the new town I see if there was anyone to help give me directions.

"Hello I'm new here. Can you point to me where the hospital is." I say to the nice older man walking by. He stops walking and gave me a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to our town. The hospital isn't to far away, I can escort you if you want ." He offers me.

"If you don't mind." I rub my arm giving him a sheepish smile.

"Not at all." He begins to walk and I fallow beside him.

"What brings you to our town." He asks to make conversation.

"I'm going to be working at the hospital." I explain to him as I look at all around me. To anyone it look like I was happy and eager to see everything around me like a tourist would, but I was actually scopping at the faces around me to see if any had bounties, also to memorize the town so I wouldn't get lost.

"You're a doctor?" The friendly gentleman asks. I shake my head.

"Sort of, I'm just a traveling medic." I tell him the truth. There was no point at lying to anyone. From what I learn the best way to lie is to tell some of the truth. I see the hospital Infront of us and finish up looking around me. I found no match for bounties, but I did see a ninja supply shop. From what I studied ahead of time, this is not a shinobi town and seeing a weapon supply store means that shinobi tend to come often in this town. I guess I have to be extra careful on where I train and be more aware of my surroundings from now on.

"Well I hope you enjoy our town and find Kinosaki a wonderful place." The man bows to me.

"Thank you again for your help." I gave him a gratitude smile and bow back. I look at the building and walk to the front desk.

"Hello I'm Rina Hiroshi, I'm the new transfer." I say to the women sitting behind the desk. She looks up from her paperwork.

"Hello. Welcome the kinosaki hospital." She stands and bows to me. I return the bow and she walks around her desk.

"Come, I'll show you a tour of the hospital, introduce you to the staff, and to your roommate who you will be staying with."

"Thank you."

"No thank you with your help we will be able to save alot more lives." She says with admiration. I followed her as she begins the tour.

* * *

I walk up the flight of stairs until I reached the third level. I look and fallow the directions my new roommate gave me. I see there was an elderly old man sitting outside reading a book. I noticed the apartment number I would be staying at was next to him. Being friendly I introduce myself.

"Hello there I'm Rina Hiroshi." I smile at him. He look up from his book.

"Hn." He frowned at me, got up from his seat and went inside his apartment. I stood there confused on what just happened. All I did was introduced myself,

"That was rude." I say under my breath being a little annoyed at the grumpy grampz actions.

"Hey sorry about that. I should have warned you about my neighbor. He is just a bitter old man don't worry about him." My roommate tells me from behind me.

"Ok." I shrug my shoulders and side step so she can open the door. She unlocks it and we walk in.

"So you can stay in the living room sorry about that." She explained as she threw her keys and mail on the small table by the door. We take off our shoes and walk further into her apartment.

I look around and from the look of the apartment I can tell she was a very sociable person from all the photos of her and random people around the apartment. From the pictures alone I could tell she like to drink, go to social events and was in a relationship with some brown haired man.

"It's fine." I say setting my bag on the floor.

"Well the bathroom is to our left, the laundry is down stairs. Help your self to food in the fridge and let me know if you need anything." She smiles at me while having doing something with her hands behind her back. I quickly realized she was unhooking her bra.

"Kami, got to let the girls breah." She says while taking off her bra and grouping her breasts. Realizing I was staring I look away from her female parts with a blush on my face.

"You don't have to be a prude. We are both girls here." She says but I continue to not look in her direction. I feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Finishing up my daily training I decided to do the the river to cool myself down. There was a reason why this land was called the land of rivers. Alot of rivers flow through the land from big to small. Some cut through the land, had water falls and flowed into ponds. I reached to the fresh water river and sit on the sand. I dip my feet into the cold water and leaned on my hands. I took the time to relax and look at the clouds.

It was tiring always having your guard up and looking for any potential threats. Keeping myself on my toes drained myself mentally. Enjoying a few seconds of bliss before I felt a charka signature coming from the left of me. I look at the direction of my intruder and see him coming out of the ground.

"Hello zetsu." I see the black and white creater stop coming out of the ground halfway. He was wired one, from what I can tell he was two people in one. When I first met him I attacked him thinking he was some sort of monster. If it wasn't for Tobi stepping in one of us would have gotten seriously hurt. I got use to him popping up from time to time, but I like the white part of him better than the black side of him. Black zetsu was more serious and gave me chills.

"Tobi wanted us to give you the new bingo book that Suna just released." He pulls out a bingo book from his cloak handing it to me.

"Thank you." I take it and flip through the pages to begin studying the new bounties. I noticed zetsu was still here. He was very professional never stayed long enough to make any type of conversation.

"Do you need to tell me something else?" I look at him tilting my head.

" **You completely agree with this plan Tobi tells you**." The black part of him speaks. Creasing my brows at his question. He was questioning my loyalty...Why.

"Yes I do."

" **Why and whould you do anything for Tobi.** " I place the bingo book next to me and face my body towards him.

"I want to make this world a peaceful place and give everyone a perfect world...I also have my personal reasons on why I am fallower to infinite Tsukuyomi, but don't question my loyalty to Tobi. I owe him so much. Helping him is the least I can do for him. Without him I wouldn't even be alive right now, so to answer your unasked question you don't have to worry abouty loyalty. I'm with this plan a hundred percent." I say to him straight in the eye. Zetsu looks at me and brought his hand to his chin.

" **You are alot of talk for someone who still doesn't now all the facts on this plan.** "

"I don't need to. I'll do whatever Tobi tells me, I trust him." I begin to glare at him felling a little annoyed that he doesn't believe me and insulting me. I saw that he was starting to sink into the ground.

" **Anything he says... You don't even know him**." He was gone before I can reply to that.

"Tsk. Stupid black zetsu..ruining my mood." I continue to glare at the spot he once was. Moments past and I release a tired breath. I brought my knees up and rest my chin on them. Thinking back on what he said. It hurts me that he had a point, I didn't know Tobi that well. Maybe I can open him up more towards me and I trust him, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

* * *

 **Im really sorry for the long wait. Thank you to everyone who was patient and reading my story!**

 **Thank you to kimiAshinhurt, meyxette, Globalim, and chaos legionary, for favoriting my story. Thank you to 4plywhenicry, and Chi-suna for following my story. Thank you to Chi-suna and lizyeh200 for commenting. Till next chapter, I love you all! ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's**

* * *

"I think we should get to know each other better." My roommate says to me over breakfast.

"Hmm?" I look at her while drinking my green tea.

"Since we will be living together we shouldn't be strangers. You know tell each other about our likes, dislikes, hobbie's. Things like that." The black hair beauty gives my a wide smile.

"Oh...uh ok." I continue to play the shy act and awkwardly shrug my shoulders, giving a half smile.

"Well as you know I am Sakimi. I love chocolate, going out, my boyfriend and fluffy animals. My dislikes are insects of any kind, girl's who don't know boundaries, and exercising. Let's see I love the color purple, rainy days and painting." She finishes her introduction and her deep red eyes wait for me to start mine.

Clearing my throat I begin. "I'm Rina. I like red bean mochi, reading, exercising, and helping others. I dislike really spicy things, hot weather, and those who make this world a more evil place. I love the color orange and hope to meet Tsunade of the sannin." Sakimi raises her well plucked eyebrow and taps her chin In thought.

"Tsunade of the sannin...why does that sound so familiar." She continues to think. Finishing up my rice I speak up.

"She is from the legendary sannin, known for her medical ninjutsu and has the strength of a hundred. She is the best there is and was one of the reasons I started learning medical ninjutsu, I really look up to her." I say with admiration while talking about the slug princess.

Sakimi's eyes widen and snaps her fingers. "Right! Now I remember who she is. That is some idol you have there. Regular people just want to meet someone famous or something." She tells me while lazily picking on the rest of her food.

"I guess I'm not normal." My lips form a thin line and give a little shrug.

"That is never a bad thing. Being normal is to boring." She grins at me and i bob my head in agreement.

"Any family? I am the middle child of three kids. My family lives in konoha and from what I've been told I have relatives in Suna, iwa, and land of hot springs. What about you?" The smile I had before fades and my eyes widened slightly. My face falls and I look down at my now empty tea cup.

"I-I'm...I am the only child and as for my parents they both passed away. I don't know if I do have any other relatives." I say quitely. I could feel her gaze on me knowing she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I shake my head at her.

"It's ok. You didn't know, so you don't have to apologize." I give her a forceful smile and endure the pain I felt in my chest. She gave me a small sad smile in return.

"Well if you want, you can have one of my annoying brothers. I'll be more than happy to give both of them to you." She chuckles trying to lighten the mood. She then turns her head towards the clock hanging on the wall and her face filled with shock.

"Shit! I forgot we have to be at the hospital earlier than usual. You can leave your dishes there we can worry about them later." She says in a rush already getting up and heading towards the front door. I follow right behind her. After putting on my shoes I get out the front door first and see that our next door neighbor was also leaving his home.

"Good morning." I smile and bow my head to him, I was always taught to respect the elderly.

"Ehh." The old man lazily waved me off and continued to walk toward the stairs. His action cause me to deadpan in my spot. Sakimi wasn't kidding when she said he was grumpy and bitter. Still frozen in my spot, Sakimi finishes locking the door and walks up to me.

"That old man, I told you not to bother with him." She shakes her head at me and puts her keys in her bag. "Come on let's go." She pulls on my wrist and we make our way to the hospital in a fast walking pace.

"Why is he like that?" I ask a little curious about him.

"I don't know, he was already like that when I moved in. I know he owns a ninja supply shop not to far from where we live." She explains. I see she was starting to breath a little heavier from trying to maintain the quick steps.

"Really?" I say. That perk my interest. He seem to be a little to old to be handling a shop. Especially one that sells weapons supplies to shinobi.

"Yeah, but don't bother going, he won't sell to anyone who is non shinobi. I tried once and he kicked me out!" She shouts annoyed from that memory.

Huh looks like I will have to find more information about him.

* * *

The fallowing days have became a routine. I wake up, train, be back before Sakimi woke up, get ready for work, go to work, come home, study, eat, sleep, and repeat the next day. I thought this town would bring more excitement into my life, but so far the only shinobi that pass through this town are chunin or a group of genin who didn't have bounties. There have been jounin, but their bounties were to small to even bother with it. I wish something would happen, anything. I was beginning to get stuck in a boring rut. I shake my thoughts away and focus on my meditation. Tobi told me to build my chakra coil's so I can master another chakra nature. Then I finally be ranked as a jounin.

I don't know which chakra nature I want to master next. It can't be electricity, since I have earth nature, it would be difficult to learn opposite nature's, same thing goes with water. That only leaves me fire and wind nature. I would have to discuss more with Tobi on which one should I learn next. I begin to feel Zetsu's chakra signature approaching. Opening my eyes I look to see him coming out of the side of the tree. I keep my face blank and wait for him to speak.

"We found nothing on an old man by the named Takashi Masaru." The white zetsu speaks. Ever since the little argument I had with black zetsu we have been giving each the silent treatment. To be honest I'm glad he is, I don't want to hear any of his assumptions he has about me.

"What? Nothing at all?" I say to white zetsu and my brows crease.

He shakes his head, "Nope. There are no records about him living anywhere else, before moving to this town. it's like he doesn't exist." He explains.

"He maybe using a fake name." I say thinking of a logical explanation.

"Should we alert Tobi about this?" Zetsu asks.

"No, I don't want him to waste his time if he turns out to be harmless. Till then I'll try to gather as much information about him as I can." Zetsu just nods his head and sinks back into the earth.

I get up from my meditation position and stand up. Looks like I will be able to get out of my rut after all.

* * *

"Hey Rina after work do you want to get something to eat." Sakimi says behind a desk while handing me a file of a patients medical history.

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders and begin to read the file.

"Great! I know what place we should go, if you want to. It's a little ways out of town, but they sell the best dango you will ever taste." She says.

"Excuse us." A group of nurse's say while pushing a gurnie with a man groaning out in pain.

One of the nurse's comes up to me. "Rina-sama we need you." He says.

"What happened?" I hand the file back to Sakimi and face the nurse.

"This man had a cooking accident and has third degree burns all over his upper chest and arm." He explains.

"I'll see you after work?" Sakimi speaks up. I turn my head to her and bob my head. Then I follow the nurse to where I was needed.

* * *

After a long and exhausting shift I head to where Sakimi told me to meet her.

"Ready?" She smiles

"Yeah." I say and we begin to walk out of the hospital.

"Have you had a chance to traveled around this town?" She asks to make conversation while taking her hair out of a bun and let's it loose.

"No I haven't and I wouldn't know where to go." I say while watching her run her fingers through her hair and untangling the knot's. Honestly why does everyone around me have to be so dam attractive. I think to myself feeling a little jealous how she can easily tame her hair like nothing.

She then slings her arm around my shoulders."We both have the day off tomorrow, I can show you around tomorrow and take you to all my favorite places." She says looking down at me.

"Sure..Why not." Feeling uncomfortable with her in my personal space, I akwardly try to take her arm off me, but fail.

"We will have so much fun, no offense but, I always see you studying. How long have you been studying medical ninjutsu for?"

"Ummm for almost four and half years." I say.

She finally takes her arm off me and looks at me with amazement, "You're kidding. That is impressive. I really thought you studied a lot longer. I have seen and heard what you have done. To be able to do that with only 4 years of learning is mind blowing. You are like a prodigy." She praises. I smile and blush at her words. I have been complemented before, but never been called a prodigy.

"Have you ever thought about having an apprentice?" That question took me by surprise. This was the first time someone has asked me that.

"I-I don't think I'd make the best teacher you know, since I am always traveling. If I did have a student I have to make sure they had great chakra control, which they may not have. Are you interested in studying it."

Her eyes widened and she rapidly shakes her head, "No, I don't think I can handle the stress of someone else's life in my hands." She then looks at her hands.

"It does get stressful at times. I won't lie and say I don't blame myself sometimes. I have lost some patients, because there was nothing more I could do, but the most heart breaking thing was having to tell their friends and family that he or she didn't make it. The look on their faces. The little hope they held on to crushed, you always have to carry that weight and try your best to move on. I guess we all forget sometimes that we aren't immune to death and it can come at any time. All I could do is know I did my best and hope those patients are in a better place now." I say quitely while looking at the dirt road beneath my feet. We walk in silence for some time and I pay my respects to those I lost.

Sakimi decides to speak up, " I don't want to talk about deep stuff like that...well sober, so have you ever gone out to a club or dancing?" She tried her best to the subject and I'm glad she did.

After a long walk we finally make it to the small dango shop. A waiter sits us at a table and Sakimi explains which ones I should try and her favorites.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asks.

"I will have the matarashi dango and green tea." I tell him and hand him back the menu.

"I'll have the same, but instead of tea I'll have sake." Sakimi orders. The waiter bows and leaves to put our order.

"Have you ever tried sake?" She asks

"No."

"Want to try some." I was about to answer, but the wait returns with our drinks.

"Thank you " I tell him. He smiles and walks away. I look at Sakimi and see she pour some of the rice liquor into a small cup. She then hands it to me.

"Here." She says waiting for me to take the glass. I shyly decline and push the drink back towards her.

"I'm ok. I don't think my stomach can handle it." I say as an excuse.

She pulls the drink back and raises her black brow at me, "You really are innocent." She grumbles and drinks all the sake that was in the cup. I chuckle and give her a closed eye smile. That is exactly how I want others to think of me. The nice innocent girl who blends into the crowd.

Taking this chance I scan the different chakra signatures in the room. I feel two large signatures located by the far right of the restaurant. Casually I begin to look at the decor of the restaurant.

"You weren't kidding when you said they keep everything traditional." I say to Sakimi.

"Yeah and alot of people don't know about this place." She tells me while filling another cup of sake. I look at the direction where the large chakra signatures where located, only to be shocked in horror about who I found there.

Siting at the table was none other than the man responsible for the annihilation of the uchiha clan and sitting with him was orochimaru of the sannin.

"Is something wrong?" Sakimi asks looking at me. Shit I was being obvious.

"I-I..." I quickly wave for her to come closer to me, but she ignored me and looks over her shoulder to them. When she turns back to face me she had a giant grin on her face.

"I can see why you reacted that way, that is one cutie sitting over there." My eyes widened on how she discribed the clan murder. Thinking fast and ignoring the small vomit coming up my throat. I use her assumption for my reaction earlier.

"I-I guess." I force a blush and look at my tea cup pretending I was embarrassed.

"Well let's go talk to him, I can be your wing women." She says and was about to stand up. I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"No! we can't do that."

"Here you go." The waiter comes back with out food. Grateful for his timing I Iet go of Sakimi's wrist.

"Thank you." I say to him. He bows and leaves us to eat.

"Don't be such a pussy." Sakimi says and begins to eat her dango. I quickly look back at itachi and orochimaru then back to her.

"I think he is gay." I whispere quitely for her to hear as I can.

"What kind of excuse is that!" She shouts. I face palm at her voice level. I signal her to come closer so I can explain to her why I thought that. She leans closer again.

"Just look at the person he is sitting with, don't you think it looks like a man dressed up to be a woman." She was about to look.

"Don't be to obvious."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved me off and took a look at them.

She turns back and shrug her shoulders "Tough shit Rina you're right." Then returns to eat her dango.

At the corner of my eye is see there were standing up. Trying to seem calm and natural I begin to eat. I pray to kami that orochimaru didn't hear me call him a woman. I'd be the first person to be dead in this place if he did. Ignoring the clenching in my stomach, I catch a quick glance at them. Trying to hide the shock on my face I bit the inside of my cheek. The cloaks they were wearing were the same as Tobi's and Zetsu's. I noticed I was staring and see that the uchiha was looking at my direction. I quickly look away and down at food.

"Waiter! Another sake please!" Sakimi shouts. I hide my face in my hands on the scene she was making. I feel their chakra signatures begining to leave the restaurant. Thank kami they didn't choose to kill everyone in here especially me. Drinking my tea I feel them finally leave the restaurant. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is there a bathroom here?" I ask Sakimi.

"Yeah _hic_ over there." She points behind me with her empty dango stick. I sweat drop that she was getting drunk. I should tell her to stop when I come back.

Inside the bathroom I rinse my face with cold. Doing another chakra check I could no longer sense them in my range. .Fuck. Why... Just why were they wearing those cloaks. Why are they part of Tobi's organization. This just doesn't make any sense, they are evil and cold blooded killers. Why would they want to being peace in this world when they are the ones who make it painful in the first place!

I hear a toilet flush making me snap out of my thoughts. I rinse my face one more time. I fix my wig a little and leave the restroom. I will have to contact Tobi and have him answer my questions.

* * *

The next day I spend the whole morning with Sakimi. I had to carry her halfway home last night if I never trained we would have not made it home. The who day so far we spent going to her favorite places like she promised. Mostly were just clothing store and restaurants. It was fun until she decided I needed a make over.

"You know you should wear, not revealing clothes, but at least something a little more tight. So far I always see you wearing long sleeves shirts, long skirts or loose pants." She says while pulling on my long sleeves shirt.

I pull my arm back and shrug, "They're comfortable."

"But you never show any skin, no wonder you hate hot weather." I ignore her and continue to look around. There was a reason I wore such un-revealing clothes. It was to hide my muscles, I was toned and had a little more muscle then a normal girl would have. I didn't want to lose my cover that easily. I then felt two chakra signatures. They weren't big as the ones I felt yesterday, but they were bigger than a normal civilian. I felt one retreating and another stay put. Looking at there direction I see that Sakimi was running towards that direction.

"Wait! Sakimi!" I chase after her.

"Awwww such a cute doggie!" She says in a baby voice. I walk around her and see a small brown pug with a small blue vest and blue konoha head band. I try to fallow the chakra signature and realize it was coming from the dog, I deadpan. I guess the one that left was also a dog. They have to be one of those summoning that some shinobi have. I see Sakimi begin to scratch his ears. His tail wags in joy.

"Yeah right there." He speaks up.

"Ahhh! it talks!" She jumps away from him. I roll my eyes at her, I already learned that some summonings talk, so I wasn't that surprised.

"Leave him alone can't you see the head band he is a shinobi." I scolded her. She ignores me and continues to play with the dog. I then felt the same chakra signature that was with this dog earlier coming with a much larger one. I'm guessing that it's his owner. They are probably after the uchiha and orochimaru.

I look back at the dog, "Sorry to bother you." I bow at him and grab sakimi's arm. "Let's go Sakimi." I say pulling her with me. If they were after the uchiha and orochimaru they will probably asks us questions if we have seen them. Sakimi will most likely say yes. Then they will lead us to be interrogated, which will be an issue for me.

"Wait! He was going to let me touch his paws!" She tries to struggle free. I shake my head and look back where the nin dog was. I see an anbu of the hidden leaf with his/her mask on, talking to the blue vest wearing pup. The only thing I could catch was gray hair before he/she disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

* * *

I was doing my morning training when I finally felt Tobi's signature.

"T-tobi!" I stop my warm ups and run into him crashing myself into his chest.

"What's wrong?" He says worriedly. I squeeze him tighter.

"I-i spotted the killer of the uchia massacre. He was here...and with orochimaru!" I tell him.

"I know that they were here. They are part of my organization. " He explains. I was shocked and pull away from him.

"Why...why would he part of it. He is a killer, he killed a whole clan in a night and orochimaru is the sannin that went rouge." I say in disbelief.

"They are helping." He says like there isn't anything wrong.

"But they are criminals! Murderers! Are they killing more people?! You told me that there wouldn't be any innocent blood shead." I argue.

"There isn't. They are just doing the same you are, gathering bounties and information." He explains.

"But, but." My head spins, I am shock on what he was saying. How can he be so calm about working with them.

"Look, you really think I can do this all by myself with zetsu." He tells me in a hard tone. I look at him for a couple seconds and shake my head.

"Exactly. In this world if you want change you need the best of the best. You shouldn't worry about anything but your own part ok." He tells me trying to comfort me. I understand what he was saying, but I wasn't comfortable knowing I was kind of working alongside some of the most dangerous people in the world.

"I-I don't know about this?" I say starting to doubt this whole plan.

"Do you love me?" Tobi asks.

"Yes I do." I quickly say without a second thought. He walks closer to to stand Infront of me.

"Then trust me and fallow me. Do this for me " he says and raises his hands to cup my face. "For us." He whispers. I stare at his single dark eye, all the doubt I had before melted away with his touch and words.

"Ok." He then let's go of my face and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Come here." He squeezes me closer to him, " For the future anyone who has a black cloak and red clouds is part of my organization, and if they question or cause you trouble, you tell them you are part of our spy network and that they can ask zetsu." He says softly.

"I won't need to meet them or treat any of them do I?" I ask not wanting to help relieve any type of pain or discomfort they may have.

"No, we have orochimaru for that." He tells me and kisses the crown of my head.

"Don't be scared, Rin." He whispers, I smile and enjoy his presence. I will do this for us... I love you Tobi.

* * *

 **ok. If you haven't figured it out yet Tobi is manipulating Rina, as you can tell by the nick name and the way he making Rina so much like Rin. I wanted to keep Obito close to character as possible. I mean he isn't just going to move one from Rin that easily without any dilemma. This is Obito Uchiha, the guy who started the fourth great ninja war and made kirigatuke go to civil for one girl. You really think he will just love someone else that easily. The only reason he is even nice and all lovey dubby with Rina, because it is everything he ever wanted to do with Rin. He using Rina as a way to make up for the lost chances he had with Rin. I know it is messed up, but Rina dosent know that and you will just have to continue to read and see how there relationship will develop.(thank you to who took the time to read this authors note some people just skip it... I am guilty on doing that too.-_-')**

 **Anyways thank you to marvinanaconda96, pinkiceanglebaby, and megs-richardson for favoriting my story. Thank you to GreenLadyBugThang and ForgottemDream12 for following my story. Thank you to lizyeh2000 for commenting. Most of all thank you so much for reading my story. I love you all! Till next chapter ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto only my oc's.**

* * *

 _"Mama?...Mama?" A little brown hair girl gently nudges the woman next to her, who is unblankly starring at the cup of tea in front of her._

 _"Hmm?" The woman finally blinks and turns to look at her daughter._

 _"You ok?" The girl asks with her face full of concern._

 _The women's green eyes widen. "Yes, I'm fine Rina." She then gives her daughter a forced smile."Why do you think something is wrong?"_

 _"Well, when you are usually happy, you sing or play." Rina says still confused on her mother's behavior today._

 _She lets out a weak chuckle, "I guess mama is not feeling that well." She continues to have a forced smile._

 _Rina's dark grey eyes widened. "What's wrong?! Are you ok!? You should go to the doctor?!" She begins to panic for her mother's health. Before she can ask another question her mother speaks up._

 _"It's nothing. My head just hurts that's all." The older women brings her hand up to touch her forehead. Rina continues to look unsure for the well being of her mother. This wasn't the first time her mother would randomly space out or say her head hurts._

 _Her mother then leans down and tucks a strain of Rina's hair behind her ear. She looks into her daughter's eyes and gently cups her cheek. "Why don't you go play outside." Rina's face quickly light up._

 _"Really!" She shouts in excitement to finally be let out to play._

 _Her mother pulls away from her face and nods her head. "Yes, but don't go too far." She says._

 _Rina race to the door and puts on her shoes. "I won't! I'll bring back a surprise for you. Get better mama! " She says loudly over her shoulder before leaving the house._

My eyes slowly blink open and my mind took time to realize I just had a dream of my mother. I quickly shifted to lay on my stomach hoping to continue the dream. Right when I was about to fall asleep I hear a sob coming from Sakimi's room. I ignore it and try to go back to sleep, but I hear her sobbing continue. I lift my head up and wonder if I should go and ask if she was alright. I look over at the clock and it was about to be one o'clock in the morning, I only have a couple more hours of sleep before i have my daily training. I hear her cries continue, but they sounded muffled. She seemed fine when she left the house earlier and i was already asleep when she returned.

Should I go ask if she was ok, Sakimi dosent seem like a person to open up emotionally to a stranger that easily. Her personality is upbeat, courageous, a bit bossy and an extrovert. Almost like, no alot like Manami's personality. Manami was always smiling and rarely opened up emotionally to anyone. I had to always force her to open up to me when I could tell something was wrong. At first it was hard to tell something was wrong with her, since she hid it so well. I felt my heart pang a little at the thought of her. I look at the direction where the silent cries continue, it was obvious something is really wrong. I let out a breath and get out of the futon. I shouldn't just ingnore that something is making her cry. I should at least try to see if she will let me help her. I selfishly hope she doesn't, I'm not the best person to comfort others. Not to mention the awkwardness it will feel since we only known each other for almost two weeks.

I quietly knock on the door. "Umm... Sakimi, you alright?" I hear her sobbing suddenly stop and ruffling of her bed sheets.

She coughs a couple times, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just had uh.. a bad dream. Yeah so get some sleep. Goodnight." She says quick in a broken voice. I guess she has been crying for some time. Wanting to debate with her knowing she was lying and open this door, I choose against that action. If she was stubborn like Manami it would make it worse and more awkward.

"...Goodnight." I say worriedly hoping that she will feel better in the morning. I walk back to my bed and I no longer hear any crying. My heart felt heavy for her, but I'll wait for her to tell me anything when she wants to. I then lay flat in my back and look at the celling, I think of the dream I had before I woke up. That dream, it wasn't a dream but a memory. I try to remember what else happened that day, but every time I tried it slipped further away from me. I felt there was something important, but my now half awake mind couldn't figure it out. I let out a loud yawn and turn to my side. Maybe I'll try to remember in the morning.

When morning came I decided to make Sakimi and I breakfast. It was getting close to the time we both had to leave for work and she was still asleep I assume. I couldn't here any movement coming from the room. It wasn't until some time that I hear her bedroom door open.

I look up and see she was making her way to the bathroom. "Good morning." I say.

My voice made her jump a little, "Morning." She replies in a raspy voice. She keeps her head down hiding her face and enters the restroom. I frown at the closing bathroom door, I was hoping that she would be her usual self this morning. I turn my head back to the stove and continue to make breakfast. Maybe I should give her some chocolate later to cheer her up.

"It smells good." Sakimi says while sitting across from me.

I look up from my book to look at her. I examin her face, she was smiling, fresh and clean from the shower she took. I take a closer at her eyes and noticed they where slightly swollen, if it weren't for the make up hiding it no one would guess she was crying. I close my book and set it to the side.

"I know that it's none of my business, but are you ok?" Her eyes widened in shock for a split second then quickly recovered.

"Yeah I am. Like I said last night I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry if I woke you up." She chuckles and gives me a sheepish smile.

I resist to roll my eyes at her lie. Knowing full well that I even used that line a couple times. "You shouldn't apologize for crying. We are only human, if you want someone to listen I'm here." I say and give her a soft smile. She look hesitated at my offer thinking about it. She then picks up her chopsticks.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Let's eat so this delicious food dosent go to waste." She smiles. I noticed how her smile didn't look genuine.

"Right." I say and follow her actions.

Inside of me wants to confront her and tell her I knew she was lying, but she wasn't Manami. I couldn't just scold her and say keeping everything inside is a bad thing, it wasn't in my place to. I mentally sigh, let it go Rina, she will tell you when she wants to I convince myself. I didn't want to cross a line with her, not like I did with Tobi.

* * *

The following day, I decide to follow my mysterious neighbor around. He left his apartment to go to work. He had one other person working the weapons shop, a younger male by the name of Taro Korouyasu, who ran the night shift. His chakra didn't feel that powerful, but it was obvious he trains using it. If I had to rank him it would be a low rank chunin. It still meant that I have to be on guard around him, even if he was a genin rank. The old man didn't leave his shop until Taro came. He stayed with him for a couple hours, before leaving early the evening. He stopped by to get groceries for dinner and went back to his home. Once he went home I made my way back to the weapons shop.

Swithching my wig, contacts to a blonde wig and purple contacts and using henge over my disguise. I transform in to a Ame shinobi and walk into the shop. Just in case this man was skilled enough and disabled my henge, he wouldn't know what I actually looked like.

"Welcome." The man greets me with a smile. I nod my head at the man and walk further into the shop.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He says and stops reorganizing to walk closer to me.

"A set of kunai's." I say in a voice different from my own.

"I have them in the front, follow me." He makes his way to the check out area. There were sets of kunai's and shuriken's of different types inside the glass case display. He takes a box of kunai's out. I take one out of the box to examin and check the balance. I see a bull's eye target behind the man. Taking aim I throw the kunai and hit it right in the center.

"Great aiming." He says unfaze by my actions. Probably this situation happens more than once to him.

"Thanks." I reply. He goes to retrieve the kunai and puts it back in the box.

"Will that be all?"

"You have storage scrolls?" I question.

"Yes we do. How many would you like?"

"Just two."

He walks over to the shelf full of different scrolls and gets two storage ones. I began to walk around the shop. It was small, but they had many tools, scrolls, seals, weapons, armor, poisons, even some clothing. Everything a shinobi would need to resupply.

"You have a nice shop here." I begin to start a conversation.

"Thank you, but it isn't mine. I just work here." The man says putting the scrolls next to the kunai set.

"Who is the owner?" I ask, already knowing who he was. Right now is the perfect time to get information.

"Ahhh that's Masaru sama. He usually is here in the mornings, I take the night shifts."

"Are you skilled in the shinobi arts?"

He shakes his head "Just the basics, it's Masaru sama that knows more on these things" He gestures around the shop.

"So then, he is a retired shinobi? Very few make it to the age of retirement."

"I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders, "He just opened this shop out of no where, no one knew who he was." He pauses for a moment scratching his temple. "He just appeared, gave me a job. Even trained me a little bit in the shinobi arts."

"Sounds pretty skilled."

"He can have a bit of an attitude, but he is very nice man." I nod my head and walk back to the check out area. I pay for the kunai set and storage scrolls.

"Here you go. keep the change."

"Thank you." He says. I walk out of the ahop. I wait until no one was around to release my henge. He wasn't much help, but I did get information that the old man is skilled. Very skilled to know how to weld variety of weapons. I guess the next step is to search his home. I couldn't do it now he was already home. Looks like I have to find out his schedule to find an open time lot to sneeked in.

* * *

The next few days, I try to create a schedule of when Masaru san wasn't at home, but that man was more anti-social than I ever was. He never left home and when he did, he would read imfront of his home or was working.

I let out a tired sigh, " Maybe I should just give it a rest. Maybe he just a retired shinobi who wants some peace and quiet."

I hear a knock at the door and get up to answer it. Opening it, a blonde hair man looks surprise when I answered.

"Is Sakimi here?" He checked the door number to see if he was at the right door. After checking he looks back at me.

"Let me go see if she is here." I leave him outside and I go to Sakimi's bedroom door Ever since that night, she would stay at home more often. More specifically her room, and wouldn't leave unless for food and the restroom. I knock on her door. I know she was home, but I wanted to make sure if she wants to be left alone or not, so I can lie if she needs me to.

"Yeah?" She shouts.

"There's a guy asking for you." I say loud enough for only her to hear.

She quickly opens the door as soon as I said those words." Does he have dark blonde hair and dark eyes?" I shake my head yes.

"Thanks." She walks outside the front door, closing it.

I sit back down on the couch returning to my notes.

"What." I her Sakimi's voice from the outside.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry for what I did." I her the man beg.

"That's what you said last time." Sakimi response irritated

Ignoring the argument that was going out side, I look at the schedule I made of the time Masaru san wasn't home . If I just give up when it gets difficult what kind of spy would I be. It wasn't moments later that I saw Sakimi and the man from earlier, walk hand to hand towards her bedroom. I gave them a weak wave without looking up. It looks like me and the old man had different schedules. My days offs were different from his, and it didn't leave me a chance to go search his home. Re-reading my notes, what felt like the fourteenth time. I noticed there was a time slot of thirty minutes when I got out of work. I think that was enough time for me to rush home and break into his home. I hope I could find important documents of his real name. Now I have to try to leave exactly on time. Maybe if I made an excuse I can leave earlier.

My thoughts were caught off when I heard the sound of the bed squeak and moaning. I look up at Sakimi's door. I quickly realize what was going on and turn red as a tomato. Feeling awkward this situation, quickly as I can I gather my things and leave the apartment. Once I reached outside, my thoughts drift to my own experiences with Tobi. That made my face turn even more red, and I run down stairs to the nearest fountain to cool the dirty memories that were running in my mind.

* * *

I look left and right to see if the coast was clear. Confirming it was, I pick the lock and enter the apartment. As soon as I step in, I was welcome by a flying senbons aiming towards me. I quickly jump out of the way further into the home, only to set off another trap. Shurikens came towards me to the left and right. I was going to jump out of the way, but more senbons came towards me In front. That only left me to jump up and stick to the ceiling. I look down at the mess the traps made. I look over at the clock and realise that I wouldn't have time to snoop around and reset the traps. I got out twelve minutes later than I was suppose too, leaving me only eighteen minutes for information digging.

I jump down, carefully not to set off any more traps. "Looks like I underestimated him." I begin to pick up the scattered weapons, being careful not to cut myself. They were laced with some sort of poison.

"He is clever. If I was any slower I would have been hit."

Looking around his apartment it was pretty well kept, besides the weapon's all around. It was pretty plain. No pictures hanged on the walls or anything to give it personality. The colors of the walls were just white. No one would think twice that he was hiding anything, but the traps say another thing. Fake name, owns a weapon shop, has skills with poisons and traps. Just what is he. As I was carefully setting up the last trap, I hear loud shouting coming from next door. Recognizing that it was sakimi's and her boyfriend arguing, I ignore them.

I hope they don't make up loudly as last time. My face burns at the memory. I finish locking up the apartment and was about to head for the stairs. When I heard a loud a slap fallowed by a Yelp. I rush into the apartment and see Sakimi rubbing her red cheek with unshed tears in her eyes. He raises his hand again and she flinches. I quickly run behind him and pin him to the wall. Focusing my chakra to my muscles, so he wouldn't be able to break free.

"What the hell?!" He tries to struggle free but I increase my strength. I look over at Sakimi.

"Are you ok." I ask. Her face was full of shock, all she can manage was a couple blinks. I was going to ask again but was caught off by the man I was holding down

"Let go you bitch!" I could scent the smell of alcohol on him. I scrunch up my nose and pull him off the wall. Keeping a grip on him I roughly guide him to the front door.

"Get out! And if you try to come back here to hurt her again, I'll do alot worse than just hold you down." I glare at him. He returned the glare and rubs his wrist.

"Tsk." I see him walk away. I walk back into the apartment and made sure to lock it. I head into the living room and see Sakimi wasn't there anymore. I begin to search the house and I found her Infront of the bathroom sink. Her hands gripping the sink and her black hair hiding her face.

"Sakimi?" I call out to her.

She didn't move or say anything. She just kept her head down.

"Sakimi." I try again.

"..."

"Say something at least, please. I just want to help." I beg.

"...I" Was all she manage to say before she became quite again. I gentle lay my hand on her shoulder and was concerned when she flinched at my touch.

"It's ok, don't be scared. He left, well I mostly threw him out."

She finally turned her head to me and stared at me full of shock. I finally see her face more clearly. I noticed right where she was slapped there were also scratch marks. They weren't deep, but enough to see that they were bleeding.

"I won't tell anyone anything if you don't want me to, but please. Let me do a scan and heal you." A few seconds past and she lean's on the sink. My hand began to glow green and I begin my analysis. I found a couple of bruises here and there, but they were a couple days old. I felt disgusted that someone would do this to her. I felt angry and worried about Sakimi. I heal her as I continue, I stop at her face. She lifted her head to look into my eyes. And in that second, she broke into tears. Sakimi clutch to my shirt and her shoulders shaked. I wrapped my arms around her to pat her back.

"Sakimi... Let me take care of those scratches and get you clean up. We can talk or cry if you need to." I say gently knowing she is very fragile right now. She pulled back nodding her head and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Letting me heal her scratches and double checking for anything else, I tell her to take a shower while I go make tea and food.

"We weren't always like this." Sakimi speaks up. We were in the living room, on the couch. I made sure Sakimi was wrapped in a blanket, had tissues, food, and was her shoulder to cry on.

She continued to look down at her tea. Taking a large breath she starts, "It all happened when Hayato and I were ready to have a baby. We kept trying for months before succeeding, but I had a miscarriage. We tried again, but we were unsuccessful on keeping our child alive. It wasn't until three miscarriages later that I went to the doctor. He told me that I can't have a children. My body wasn't made to carry one to full term." When she said this, she brought her hand to rub her stomach. A few moments past and she continued with her story.

"After that he changed. Hayato would get more angry at little things and we got into alot of arguments. Finally we broke up for about a week or so then got back together. Everything was good, until a woman claimed she was carrying his child. Of course I got mad and cursed him out, but he still wanted to be with me and we were broken up at the time. The woman agreed to give the child to our custody when he/she was born. Fast forward to the end of the pregnancy when the baby was born, she no longer wanted to give me custody. She was ok with Hayato, because he was the father after all. I accepted it and was ok with them raising the child togther. It started fine, but became to him staying longer than usual, then staying nights to days. It wasn't until I found condoms, love letters and make up on his clothes that I had enough." She grip her cup at that and continued.

We broke up after that, and I told him I never wanted to see him again. It was almost a year when I was ready to date again. He saw me dancing with some guy at a party and came up to me the next day begging to get back together. After alot of begging and promise's we got back together. Things where almost like old times." She showed a sad smile. "Almost. Hayato suddenly became violent with me, which I never understood. As for the mother of his child, he claims that they weren't together anymore, but I know that is bullshit. I know he will still see her at the end of our fighting or have difficulties. I know what he is doing, I'm not stupid." She took a long sip of her tea and leaned back on the couch.

"Then why do you stay with him?" I ask. I was confused, how can someone let someone else control them, and break them in such a cruel way. I thought when you love someone, you wouldn't do anything to hurt them, not the other way around.

Sakimi turn's her head to look at me and shrug her shoulders, as if the answer was simple. "Isn't it obvious... I love him. I know it's sounds crazy, but with all the terrible things he has done. We still share good times together." She turns her head to look at the cealing and closes her eyes, "How we use to love each other and still do, is the reason I stay. He is my best friend and I can never hate him. I care for him to much and will always love him unconditionally. Even if he does make me cry."

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at her while I saw a tear fall at the side of her face and with a smile.

She lets out a weak laugh, "Fuck... That's the thing with love. You have to be careful with it. It will fuck you up so much thinking left is right and up is down. You know you deserve better, but when you try to leave, the heart doesn't want to."

"I still don't understand how it is possible for you to be ok with him hitting you and treating you that way." I tell her.

She lets out a loud sigh and sits up. "I guess no one can understand until it happens to them. Sometimes I think Hayato will get better. That things will be temporary and we will have what we use to, before everything went south. I think. No I hope, that all this suffering will be worth it at the end and have him back, as mine only." She lets out a weak laugh. " Sometimes I think I'm just a sick masochist and love the thrill and misery... Like some how I deserve this."

"You don't deserve one does." I am surprise that she even thinks that way.

She looks at me with her red eyes and shakes her head." Thanks for listening, I'm going to sleep now."

"It's no problem." I give her a hug." If you need someone just tell me, ok." Sakimi stands up and looks at the scattered tissues and food.

"Don't worry about it I'll pick up." I tell her, but she still looks unsure.

"It's fine. Go get some sleep." I smile at her. Keeping the blanket wrap around her, she goes to her room. I let out a yawn and start Cleaning up. Sakimi, I hope one day you know your worth.

* * *

After the incident that happened that day, Sakimi stuck to my side like glue. It made it near impossible to go break into the apartment again. I understand why she wasn't leaving my side, but I still had things to figure out. Like who in the hell is Takashi Masaru! Fallowing two nurse's to my next patient, I was shock to see the very man running through my head. My grumpy old neighbor, unconscious on the hospital bed.

"This patient, said to throw a coughing fit before passing out at work " one of the nurse's say. I look over his chart to see that he was fine now, but we needed to do some tests to see what was the cause of his coughing and passing out. I look at his medical history to see that not only he didn't have very much, but he never went to the doctor.

"Should we run some tests?" The nurse asks.

I shake my head "No, we don't know if he is allergic or it will do him more harm."

"Then what do we do?" I look back him, then face the nurse's.

"He is stable now, we wait until he wakes up to ask him about his medical history."

"Ok Rina-sama." They bow there heads.

We let the rest of the staff know to keep an eye on him for when he wakes up. With him here, I can sneak in his home without a problem at night. This grandpa better be worth all this effort

* * *

 ***Chuckles nervously*hehe. I'm really sorry for the long wait for this update. I didn't think it would be this long. I just want to say thank you to those who have been patient. Thank you to blackvampcat92, TheVixci, gbilert, water goddess 19, spectre8, foreverdreamings, maiola for fallowing my story. Thank you to Iram0123, Shiovaun and Cathedegore for favoriting my story. You guys are amazing. I love you all till next chapter ^_^ (don't worry you won't have to wait 2 months for the next one.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**i do not own Naruto only my OC's**

 _ **authors note: sorry in advance for spelling mistakes and grammar errors. I wanted to give you guys a chapter after not posting for so long. I will come back and edit this chapter.**_

* * *

"Katon- shuriken no jutsu." The set of shurikenstraining I thrown are now on fire and heading fast towards Tobi's direction. It hit my target and my excitement was short live, as I see Tobi dissolve into water.

"Suiton- taihoudan" I turn myself around to see that Tobi launch his attack and a stream of water was heading towards me very quickly. The attack hit me directly and was sent flying back. My body hits a nearby tree and the back of my head bangs on the trunk. I whence in pain and reach to rub the back of my head, Feeling a wet liquid quickly cover my finger tips, I look at my hand to see I was bleeding.

"Dammit." I curse under my breath and quickly pull out my medical bag. Keeping my head down I begin to part my hair when I see Tobi's feet come into my view.

"You've been slacking your training." He says in a bored tone.

"Yes, Tobi I am alright. Thanks for asking." I say sarcastic, as my eyebrow twitches in annoyance. He could at least act a little worried. I take a cotton ball a place it on my wound to soak up the blood. I see Tobi kneel in front of me and reaches for my medical kit. His hand reaches for a cotton ball and removes my hand from my head, and he gently begins to clean up the blood.

"Is it bad?" I ask.

"No. Nothing you can't heal up." He says in a more caring voice than before. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I begin to pluck the grass in front of me. We have been together for we time and I still get sheepish when he was close. This warm feeling, I always feel that way when Tobi takes care of me or worries.

"Umm...I haven't been able to train as much as I use too. It's not for the lack of motivation. It's just. Sakimi has been very _very_ clingy lately. She just wants to be my side almost all the time, nowadays." She has even gone far as to letting me sleep in her bed.

"You are not a bodyguard. You have your own job to take care of." He was back to using the non- emotion tone.

"I know, I know it's just. She is terrified and anxious that her abusive ex boyfriend will come back." I explain her situation more and Tobi lets out an irritated sigh.

"We can just kill the ex." He states.

"TOBI!" I jolt my head up and scold him.

"Don't lift your head so fast." He scolds me in return and grabs the side of my head to brings it back down.

"I can't care less about this drama, but if it's effecting your training then there is a problem."

"Well I can't just tell her to just go away." I pout under my hair.

"There. I finished cleaning the blood up as much as I can, you can take care of the rest from here." Tobi says and starts putting all used cotton balls in a small plastic bag.

"Thank you."

Focusing my Chakra I began to heal my injury, while I slowly lift my head up to look into his one dark eye.

"Please, Obi. There has to to be another way I can help her." I continue on the subject and show him a pleading look. We stared at each other for awhile, our eyes never blinking. Until he finally closed his eye and shakes his head in defeat.

"You sure we can't just kill him and make it look like an accident? It is the fastest and easiest solution." Tobi suggest his idea again. I finish healing myself up and lean myself against the tree trunk.

"No, he has a son. No killing." I say to him. Even if I did like the sound of that idea, not that I would ever let Tobi know, for what that man has done to Sakimi. I would be more than happy to let Tobi do the dirty work, but he had a son. I knew far to well what it feels like to lose a parent at a young age.

"Then just tell her to move back home." Tobi says. I lift my eyebrows at this. It was simple, Sakimi can go back to her family in kohonagakure. She will be far away from so and so, and she will easily find a job. I can even stay in touch with her, and kohonagakure has a very populated shinobi there, she will be perfectly safe.

"That is not a bad idea, but what if she doesn't want to?" Tobi just shrugs.

"Then you convince her or you leave her alone." My face frowns, I'm confused on what he means.

"It won't be long untill you have to go to the next town." He answers my unasked question. My eyes widen slightly in realisation that I'll be leaving soon.

"Right." I say quietly. My heart felt heavy knowing that I would have to leave. I can say I grew comfortable with this town, more with Sakimi. I was worried, if there was a chance I couldn't convince her to go home. What will happen to her? Most importantly what will her shitty ex boyfriend do to her once I'm gone. Knowing that me being here is something that could prevent her from suffering, doesn't want me to leave anytime soon. I will feel a guilt knowing I'll let someone else down just because I wasn't there. Just like Manami, Haru and my father.

"I don't want you to slack anymore on your training, I suggest to do it in the evening." Tobi speaks up. Causing me to break from my thoughts.

"Anything about your elderly friend?" He continues.

"No, but I am going back to his apartment tonight. With him at the hospital and Sakimi working all night tonight I should have no problems." Zetsu told Tobi about everything and he insisted that he could infiltrate the old man's home. I told him that is my job and how could I get better if I let him do everything I thought was difficult. If anyone is going to find out about my mysterious neighbour, it was going to be me. I did not spend so many hours just for Tobi to gloat on how easy he got the information.

"You don't have that much time left, gather anything useful as you can and your off to the next town." Tobi stands up after this and I fallow his lead.

"I will." I see him turn around and start to fade into the Forrest. I look at the space where he once was, feeling disappointed.

"What no good bye kiss or anything." I say to myself.

We haven't seen each other in over a month and a half. I would think he would be all over me. Is he mad at me. Of course he's mad, I slacked on my training. I ran my hand through my hair and let out a loud sigh, before I could head over to pick up my medical kit. I felt a pair of arms wrapped behind me in a hug and lips peck on my neck. A smile made its way to my lips and I close my eyes to Tobi's touch. I tilt my head to expose my neck more. Getting the signal Tobi leans down and kisses my neck, this time more longing than before. I lick my bottom lip at the feel of him and move my hand to gently tug on his hair. This made Tobi squeeze me closer to his body than before. His lips trails up towards my jaw and stop.

"See you tonight for _training."_ He whispers, putting emphasis on the word training. He gave my jaw a peck before letting go. I gave myself a few moments to even out my heavy breathing and turn to look to see he was gone. My smile still remain and I knew that tonight was going to be more than just shurikens and ninjutsu.

* * *

I enter the apartment and hear the traps set off, being prepared this time I made sure the sebon and shurikens hit the wood shield that I brought.

"Ha!" I say in victory. I carefully make my way to the disable the other traps.

Once I was done I start in his bedroom first. It was the same as the rest of the apartment. Empty white walls, nothing personal to display, and with just one painting of a basic bird above his bed. I cautiously step into the room making sure there wasn't any traps and start looking through the night stand next to his bed. Opening it all I found were books, brushes and a couple scrolls. I look through the books and scrolls and find nothing, I even checked the drawer to see if I can find a secret compartment. I then moved on the the bed, desk, drawer, closet, bathroom, living room and kitchen. I checked the walls and floors and found nothing. Doing a second search I gently knock on the walls to see if I find a secret compartment, and end up in the bedroom once again

I've been here for three hours I feel exhausted and frustrated, not caring at all I plop onto the bed and rub my tired eyes. Letting out a loud yawn and stretch my arms, my neighbor sure does have a very comfortable bed. I give my legs a stretch and look at celling, out of boredom I begin to follow the patter of the tiles, making imaginary shapes and designs as I go. I noticed that one tile stood out more than all the rest, I squint my eye at it. The outline of it was a little deeper than all the rest, I sit up and take a closer look. I grab a near by chair and stand on it. Gently I push the tile and to my surprise it went in. I slide the tile to the side and carefully reached my hand up.

I am too short to pop my head up, so I felt around until I came contact to a hard cube shape object. I pull it out of it's hiding place and look to see it was a wooden box with designs carved into it. The box is quite small and had a Chestnut color to it, and the designs were of a butterfly on the upper right corner, with two lines bordering it. One thick and the other thin, it was simple but beautiful and judging by the dust it hasn't been touched for some time. I get down from the chair and set the wooden box on the desk. Slowly opening it I look inside of it, it was some sort of metal object with a hand crank, I pick it up and gave it a turn, it played high pitched notes. It was a instrument used for music boxes, giving it a couple of more turns and gave the same notes over again. It sounds like it was playing all the notes at once.

Why would someone want a broken music box. I place it to the side and look back at the items inside of the box. The next item was an old rolled up piece of paper, I rolled it open and see it is just a long strip of paper with holes punched into it. I scrunch my eyebrows at it and turn it over. There was music notes written on top of it and the whole strip was a grid. I place two and two together and assume this was made to played in the hand crank device. The strip of paper looked worn out and old, if I tried to place it in the machine I could risk ripping it. I don't know how this works, it's better to leave it alone for now.

The last item I see is a picture frame facing down, I take it out and face it towards me. The picture was of a young woman and two men standing beside her. The men were dressed in old battle armor while the woman was in a expensive looking kimono. The two men looked alot alike, I took a guess and think they are twins. They all seem to have the same facial appearance, all three had dark hair, and same face shape and nose. The woman had a smile on her face while the men had a serious ones. I face the frame down and and take the back piece off, on the back of the photo was writing. **_Haruko Mayashi, Hina Mayashi, Haruka Mayashi._**

Finally I have some reliable information, making a note with all three names I place the photo back in the frame. I put everything back in the box they way I found it and place it back in it's hiding place. I place everything back to where it belongs and fix the bed I previously layed on. Doing one last sweep of the apartment, I reset up the traps and lock the doors behind me.

Later on that night, after my night training. I'm with Tobi back at Sakami's house. We are on the couch with my head resting on his lap, while his fingers run through my hair.

"You sure you weren't hungry?" I look up at him and ask him for the third time. I've already eaten, but Tobi refuse my offers. I feel bad that he hasn't eaten, for someone who rearly eats he sure can keep his body well fit and his stamina is out of this world.

Tobi's mask leans closer to my face, "No, I think I've eaten enough."  
My eyes widen and look away from him, red face. I feel his free hand teasingly yank on my shorts. I feel my face heat up more and close my legs together.

" Please, I don't think I could handle another one." He let's out a chuckle at that. Hearing that made my stomach do a flip, it was rear hearing that sound and when he did my stomach would knot up and my heart would stop. Tobi isn't one to show alot off emotion especially with that mask I can never tell what he is thinking, but when he did let his guard down. It would make me feel like I my world light up just a little brighter and seemed more peaceful.

"So what did you find." Tobi goes back to business.

"Just their names." I tell him.

"What are they?'

"Haruko Mayashi, Hina Mayashi, Haruka Mayashi ** _._** Do you know any of them?" I hand him the piece of paper I had in my notebook that was on the floor.

"I'm not familiar with any of these names." His finger on his mask and thumb place on his chin in thought.

"The men in the photo had some samurai style of armor." I show him the best sketch I could draw.

"There's a chance that they can be a samurai or have fought in one of the last shinobi wars." He say the most logical answer.

"I'll try to find out more," and place the papers back in the journal.

"Good. I will leave soon." He says in his soft voice, looking down at me.

"Do you have to leave so early? Can't you spend the whole night?" I focus on his dark eye.

"I would but you said your roommate will be home in a couple hours. You also need your sleep." He continues never breaking eye contact. I let out a yawn when he said that.

"You just proved that I am right."

I shift my position to face his torso." Can you stay with me till I fall asleep." I murmur.  
He continues to run his hand through my hair, "I always do." He whispers and place the throw blanket on me. Within seconds I fell asleep.

* * *

"He still unconscious." I say out loud rechecking his vitals.

"Yes. Nothing has changed since he was pronounce stable." The nurse tells me. I nod my head and right his progress in his chart.

"Alright you remember my instructions." I look up at the clock and write the time down.

"Yes Rina-sama, I will alert you if he wakes up."

"Thank you." I smile at her and walk out of the room.

"I know" Sakimi giggles to our co-co-worker. She was alot better now and smiled more, but I knew she was still anxious and paranoid. Sakimi would always triple check the locks and window in the apartment when she came home and went to sleep. She never went anywhere alone and has gain the habit of carrying a knife on her at all times. I don't blame her from taking precaution

"Hey Rina!" She waves at me, making me break from my thoughts. I smile in return and reached the desk.

"Any luck in him?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Stable, but no signs on waking up yet."  
Her face frowns a little."I feel bad for him. Even if he is grouchy, I would hope someone at least cared. Do you think that's why he was always so mean, because he had no one to show him love?"  
I shrug, "There is one guy who comes and ask about him." I tell her.

"Yes, but that's because he works under him. If his boss dies he will be left unemployed, plus how would he get paid?"

"Your right. Here his chart back." I hand back his chart and she hands me another one.

"Here's your next patient. Are we going to the dango shop after?" I took a second to think about it.

"Some sweets does sound perfect right now...count me in." I smile at her and walk towards my next patient.

"Sakimi-san, so do you want to make the trip?" I here them go back to there conversation. With Tobi leaving a couple night's ago, i needed something to keep me busy. I always felt more lonely than usual when he leaves. Plus some alone time with Sakimi, I can casually bring up the idea of her moving back to kohoha. I continue to walk down the hall, I read the chart given to me. Male, 24. Barbeque burns. I flinch at the pain of it, I've dealt with so many burned patients in the past. Half of the time was because the person lacked caution. I knock on the door and slide it open. I walk in the room.

"I was careful! But someone forgot to pack the proper equipment to cook!" The silver hair man shouts.

"And if it was my fault. I wasn't the one who brought up the idea of a poorly planed barbeque." The other man in the room says calmly back.  
None of them notice I'm here. I close the door behind me and walk further into the room. I clear my throat to get there attention and they turn to look at me.

"You're the doctor?" The man sitting on the bed asks and raises his eyebrow.  
I give him a closed eye smile, "Yes. Hello I'm doctor Hiroshi." I introduce myself.

"You're pretty young to be a doctor and I wanted the best doctor." The same man announce. Great he is one of those people.

I Keep my smile,"Well I'm here and I wouldn't call myself the best. There are more doctors with more experience than me, but I make up for it with skills."

I walk closer to him and held my hand out for him to place his bandage hand. With a smirk he places his hand on mine. I ignore his look and start to unwrap the bandages. Gently pulling them away until I see the burn. Which was mostly on the palm and inner wrist.  
I let go of his hand, "May I ask how exactly this happened?"

"Well doc we were by the lake and having a barbeque. Then..." He coughs "I got distracted." My patient let's a giggle, his face turned red and was staring of in to space. He seemed to be in a heavenly daze until I hear the other man chuckle.

"Say something and your dead!" He snaps out of his day dream and glares to his right.

"Is that all?"

He shakes his head, "I took my eyes off for a second and the meat started burning. I didn't have those things to grab the meat and I didn't find any chopsticks, so thinking fast I used my hands. I thought grabbing it fast enough I wouldn't burn myself."  
The man next to him laughs again.

"Shut the hell up! If one more laugh come out of you I won't hesitate to kick your ass!" He forms a fist with his good one looking ready to swing.

I let out a mental sigh. " I suggest not do that. This a hospital, not a brawling ring." My patient looks at his burned hand lowers his fist." Let's get you healed up and you can go kick each other asses somewhere else."

He flash me a grin at that.

I look over his chart," It says here you been drinking as well."

"Just a little." He shrugs.

I place the chart down on the counter, "Well because of that we can't give any pain medication. That's another reason why I'm here."

I walk back to stand in front of him and hold my hand again, he place his hand on mine. "Alright." My hand begins to glow green.

"Ninjutsu." The both men say quietly in shock. Already use to people's reactions of amazement, I heal his burned skin cells. Everything is quite as I work.

"There all done. Try moving it around." I tell him.  
He forms a fist and opens it, "Look at that." He moves his hand in circular motion, " It's like nothing happen to it."

"I advise you to keep away from fire and don't put to much strain on it for the next couple days."

"No problem" He nods his head.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah. Can you heal his ugly ass." He points to the man next to him.

Before I can answer a loud knock came from the door "Rina-sama! I'm sorry for interrupting, but He is awake." The nurse says, looking out of breath.  
My eyes widen and nod my head."Thank you." I walk closer to the exit. " Get the check out paperwork for them."

I turn back my patient."The paperwork will explain everything you have to know." I now my head and rush over to the old man who names himself Takashi.

Finally making it to the room I see Takashi begin help to sit up by a nurse.

"I don't need your help." He snaps and pulls away from the nurses hold. Only for him to lose his strength and fall back on to the bed. I rush over to lend a hand.

"Takashi-san, do you know where you are?" I ask him.

"It's you?" His face scrunches up. I adjust the bed so he wasn't laying flat on his back, he didn't resist and let me do just that.

"Sorry im not a pretty face to look at, but do you know why you are here at the hospital?"

"No." He shows me a sour look.

"Well your co worker says you had a coughing fit, spitting out blood, and fainting from it."  
His face went from annoyed to puzzle. I guess he doesn't remember any of it.

"Takashi-san we try to find medical records on you, but nothing came up. Do you know what caused this episode?"

He shakes his head.

"Well we would like to run some tests."

"If it gets me out of here quicker than go ahead "he crossed his arms and looks out the window.

"He has cancer and it spread to his lungs." The X-ray technician and I both look at his lung x-ray.

"I'll tell him." The technician looks relieved when I offer. No one like to give bad news, especially if that bad news was tell someone they have a terminal disease. I take the x Ray and inter Takashi's room. I set at eye level with him.

"You have cancer and it is stage 3 lung cancer." I fell him. His face froze when he heard that. "We can do our best to ease any pain and make sure you live a full life as long as possible. There are treatments." I try to lighten the situation the best I can.

"I don't want to." He whispers.

"What?" I question what he just said.

"Use your skills for someone else not and old man like me." He locks his eyes with mine and I can tell he ment every word of it.

"You have every right to life like everyone else, no matter the age."

"Hmph. Listen here girl. I don't want your treatment and you can't force me. I'm old and dying either way." He states.

I am surprised, how can he be ok with dying. I mean I guess all this investigations on him was all for nothing, he was going to die within a couple months without treatment.

"I hate hospitals when can I leave." He breaks my thoughts.

"I would have to keep you over a 72 hour period."

"What the hell?!" He glares at me.

"Takashi-san, with all do respect you just woke up from a 10 day coma. You can't walk that well or move basic body functions. You will have to be put on physical therapy until your 72 hours are up. Then you may be free to go." I explain to him.

"Can you just use that jutsu to Speed up the process." He points to my hand.

"I thought you said not to waste it on a old man like you."I use his words against him.  
His expression went wide eyes in realization that he did say those words.  
I try to keep a professional apparence and hold in my giggle at his expression. I calm myself down,

" Even if I wanted to help. I cannot. I can heal and repair cells, but giving them strength. I can't do, if medical ninjutsu did give muscles strength then everyone would have super natural strength. I can give you medicine to speed up the process but you have to put effort into the physical exercises."  
Takashi's face went back to his normal frown and let out a sigh. " I hate hospitals."

"I already let the physical therapist know and he will be here soon." I get up from my seat.

"Hmph."

"We are glad to have you back with us Takashi-san." I give him a genuine smile and leave to talk to the therapist.

* * *

I let out a yawns and stretch my arms above my head.

"It been a long day hasn't it." Sakimi caught my contagious yawn and let's one out as well.

"Yeah it has." I finish my mini arm stretch and place the to the side.

"Well this is the last patient of your shift." Sakimi hands me the last chart of my day. I brighten at the sight of it. I really needed some food and sleep.

"Then yummy dango." She says happy.

"Mmh-hmm." I Bob my head.

"Great. I'll wait up for you."

"Ok. I'll try to finish as fast as I can."  
I walk into my patients room.

"Hello I'm doctor Hiroshi and I'll be treating you today."

"Rina."

I look up at the man with a raised eyebrow. He has blue hair and brown eyes. I see different faces each day but I noticed that he was with that loud man from earlier.

"Yes?"

His face brightens and walks closer to me. I begin to feel uneasy and distance myself. Which made the man stop in his tracks, his looks confuse. His eyes look up and rolls them.  
He laughs and removes his blue hair wig, revealing dark black hair tossing the wig to the side. His hand reaches to his eyeballs carefully removing what appears to be contact lenses. Replacing brown to deep sky blue.

"Rina-sama it's me. Do you remember now?" My mouth hangs open, I stay frozen I shock.

"Y-yuuma." I stutter remaining in this frozen state.

He smiled huge at that and comes close to me, he squeezes me in to a tight embrace. My shock subdues and return the hug. We stay like this for minutes. I couldn't believe he was actually here.

"Hey." I break the silence and hug. I let a small smile show. I still felt guilty how I let things go last time.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. His voice sounded deeper, but he looks the same. Same long shaggy hair, same fair clear skin, same gentle smile, same sky blue eyes. Same Yuuma I've always known.

"I've been working, traveling." I give a short answer.

"I see you cut your hair shorter and, " He leans closer to examine my face," You have contacts?" He looks puzzled by me. I completely forgotten but my disguise,

"I wanted to try a new look." I shrug and force a blush to my face. Yuuma looks unsure at my excuse, but pushes it to the side for now, which I'm thankful for.

" Why aren't you with your father, is he here?"  
At that question my guilt from before quadruple. I haven't even payed attention that I was starting to remember them less and less, or even prayed to them. I avoid Yuuma gaze and hang my head in shame.

"Rina?" I feel his hand rest ontop of head.

"I-I. My p-papa." I choke quiet. Why am I acting like this, I mean I tell the same sob story in every town I go to If someone asks. I feel sad and empty, but now I feel so guilty and worthless.

"I'm sorry." I feel Yuumas arms wrap around me pulling me tight to him. One arm held my back and the other rub my hair. Now I know why I was feeling more emotional than normal, Yuuma is just one of those people I wasn't afraid to be vulnerable around. I wasn't afraid to let him know what I was truly feeling and it felt so dam good to have him her with me right now. He gave off this home feeling, the same way Tobi does. Unlike Tobi, Yuuma showed more emotions and I love him, as much as a friend can give.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to travel alone?" He keeps his voice soft as he talks.

"I'm fine. Look at me I'm healthy and not as fragile as I look." I tell him, not wanting to let go of his hold just yet.

"You should travel with me." He suggests

"What?" I pull away to look up at him.

"Yeah, you get to see the whole world, go to amazing parties, meet pretty cool people. It would be fun Rina-chan." His eyes sparkle at the adventures we could have and it made me chuckle. Everything he mention did sound fun.

"I don't like to be in the center of attention." I shake my head I him.  
Keeping his smile he rolls his eyes, "That's why disguises are for." He points out.

"I'll think about it." I shrug unsure.

"Great! I gotta get going, but if you ever want to stop by I'm at hotel Ishikari." He reaches into his pants and pulls out a silver key, " Use this to get in. It's room 7653." He gives the key.

"Thanks?" I wrap my hand around it.

"Bye Rina-sama." Yuuma is back to wearing the blue wig and was ready to head for the door.

"Where do you think your going." I turn my body to face him and tap my foot.

"Umm...to my room to rest...why?" he asks confused of what's going on.

"You checked into a hospital complaining about a broken wrist, were you lying?" My face hard as stone. He was my last patient and I wanted to leave already. Now I assume he is fine and making me stay at work longer than I suppose to.

"Uhh...yeah I was." He say slowly

"You're kidding right." My tired eyes more into his.

"Well what was I suppose to do. Stalk you through your whole work shift and fallow you home. That just sounds to exhausting to do, so I thought I just make you come to me...and it worked." He gives me a please don't hurt me smile. I remain emotionless for a few more seconds.

"You're lucky my shift ended not to long ago, so you aren't hurt anywhere?' I ask to make sure.

"No...does that mean I can go now?" He asks.

"No. The nurse has to gather your check out paperwork."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's hospital policy, so I am going to leave and eat yummy dango, bye Yuuma." I wave him goodbye. He returns the wave and lays stomach first on the hospital bed. Yuuma looks like a bored child and it was amusing to me. I leave the room and It feels great to see him again. I look in my hand at the silver key, maybe I should see him tomorrow and place the key in the pocket of my uniform.

* * *

 _ **I'm really sorry to my reader's out there for waiting so long. I thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to Kenlenkiller, krodr56, obitodere, hoppy854, sun and moon. 100 for adding your story to my favorites. Thank you to hermonine, cassjo, silverkitsunegirlangle, and the sildner for fallowing. Thank you for lizyeh2000 and hermonine for commenting. I love you guys so much. Thank you to anyone else reading this it means alot. Again I'm really sorry for the long wait. Till next chapter ^_^**_

 _ **One last thing I was planning to write a lemon for this chapter but I don't know if I should. What do you guys think, should I write more lemons or just keep it PG-13. Im not shy writing them ^×^ but some people don't like them. Let me know in a comment or message. K love you guys bye.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Naruto only my OC's**

 **Author's note: I will come back to edit, sorry the mistakes.**

 **Happy reading. ^_^**

* * *

"Mmh-hmm," I happily hum and sway my head side to side, as I joyfully chew on my sweet snack.

"This is what we really needed." Sakimi says, finishing the sake she had in her tiny cup.

I nod in agreement and take another bite of my dango.  
She pours another cup of sake,

"Want a sip?" She holds the drink out in front of me.

I look at the cup, I guess a taste wouldn't hurt, "Sure." I take the cup and look at the clear liquid inside.

"Just drown the whole thing." I look up at sakimi as she motions how I should drink it.

I swirl the tiny cup, raising it to my lips and dunk the rice liquor with a fast and big gulp. Soon as that happens my throat starts to burn, follow by the sake hitting my stomach seconds after. It felt like that burn sensation when you haven't eaten all day and you can feel your stomach acids trying to eat your stomach. I scrunch up my face in dissatisfaction.

"You enjoy this stuff." I hand her the cup and takes a couple of sips of my tea to wash out the taste in my mouth.

"You get use to it." Sakimi says and hands me another cup of that bitter awful drink.

I shake my head refusing, "I guess."

She pulls back and drinks a sip of it herself, "So Rina, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" I see that her back is straight, her face unreadable, and locking her eyes with mine. Her body movements made me straighten my own posture a little. What ever she was going to say it's serious.

A giant grin slowly replaces the cold stone expression from before, "Who's the guy."

My whole body stiffens and eyes open wide," What guy?" I try and fail to hide my shock.

"You know what I'm talking about." She says with the same grin and wiggles her eyebrows.

"I-I don't know what you mean." I fail to control my blush and stutter, I guess I'm a really light weight drinker.

"That blush says something else." When I hear that I feel more blood rush to my face.

"It's the sake." I say as an excuse and avoid making eye contact.

"Yeah sure." I can hear that she is smirking, "This week you were acting so different."

I look at her with and tilt my head, she continues," In the beginning you were more happy and giggly than usual. You would randomly have this faint blush on your face, and looking like you where floating." I know exactly what she is talking about. I never realized till now how much Tobi's presents effects me. I stare at my food in front, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Then after those days you seemed down. I was about to ask what was wrong tonight, but now you are back to this chipper mood." She taps the table to get my attention, I look away from my food and at her.

"So I ask again. Who is the guy?" She tilts her head.

"Oh sorry or girl, I agree that everyone deserves love."

"There is no one." I say to her and take a bite of my dango.

She rolls her eyes, "Come on. This "no one" has you acting all out of character, with the smiling and blushing. " She put her hands up putting air quotations when she says no one, "I won't say anything to anyone." She brings up her hands together in a praying motion and sticks out her bottom lip.

I ignore her and stuff more dango in my face.

She lets go of her begging expression and cross her arms, "Fine be that way, but can you at least tell me there is someone. There is no way someone cute and adorable as you hasn't have someone."

I shrug and drink some of my tea.

She gives me a, are you serious look and shakes her head, "But I did want to talk to you about something serious."

She changed the tone of her voice, from annoyed to authorize. I look at her with all my attention

"I'm moving back to konoha." She says quietly with a small smile.

"Really! That is great!"

"Wow you seem so heart broken about this." Her face goes blank, emotionless.

I give her my best Sorry face, "Sorry. It's just that I wanted to talk to you about the same thing."

She arches her eyebrow, "Hmmm?"

I reach out so I can hold on to her hands, " I'm moving towns pretty soon. I still want to travel the rest of the world and I didn't want to leave you alone with... _him_ around." I say quietly as I can for only her to hear. She gives my hands a squeeze in return.

"Thank you Rina." Sakimi head is down facing her lap and I see her shoulders shake slightly.

"Thank you for thinking about me, protecting me, and for not judging. You truly are my best friend." She lifts her head and gives me a teary true smile.

"No problem Sakimi." I return the smile and let go one of my hands so I can give her a napkin.  
She takes the napkin from me," Thanks, I didn't mean to cry, but you better come to konoha and write to me." Sakimi points to me.

I force a smile to my face," I'll put it on my places to travel list." is all I can say to hear. I know for a fact that I would never set foot onto one the great five nation's, unless I want to he tortured for information. I felt bad for maybe getting Sakimi's hopes up, but i think it's better if she just forgets about me.

* * *

Room 7653. I look at the key in my hand and back at the door. Should I just open it? Knock and wait for him to answer, maybe Yell.

I knock on the door, " I'm coming in!" and use the key to open it. I walk in the room and hear yumma's voice coming from further inside.

"I told you guys, I don't feel like sight seeing today." Yuuma sees me and stops walking and drying his hair with the towel. "Rina."

"Hey." I wave at him and close the door behind me.

"You actually came." His face shines with happiness.

"You didn't think I would?" I cross my arms feeling a little insulted.

"I didn't think so soon, I thought you have work." He gesture that I was in my uniform for work.

I lift my shoulders ," I do, but in a little bit." He nods his head and starts drying his hair again. I take off my shoes and look around his hotel room. The walls are a golden brown and there are a red sofa and arm chairs is the first thing I notice. A small coffee table that has an empty take out plates on top of it. I walk further in and see a big unmade king size bed next to a window with the curtains closed. There was another door that I assume that was the bathroom. I open the curtains and see there was also a patio giving a great view of a small rivier below.

"So this is the life of a rock star." I say to him and close the curtains again.

"Yeah. Well no this is just a mini vacation before we all perform in the village hidden in the rivers." He tells me and drapes the used towel over the foot of the bed. I plop down on his bed and admire how fluffy the pillows are.

"You really did make it." I look at him and let out a small laugh. I was proud of him, he made our dreams a reality.

He walks to the other side of the bed and lays down with me." Yeah I guess I did." He smiles down at me.

I let out a sigh, "Wish I can say the same thing." I look up at the ceiling. Ever since I agree to become a spy and fallow Tobi's plan, I completely threw out my plans on becoming an artist.

I feel his warn hand touch my arm. "It's not to late." I turn to look at him and half smile. If he only knew that it was for me until infinite tyskyomi was complete. My eyes drifts down and I notice something black under his white short sleeve.

"Is that?" I point to it.

He fallows the direction I am pointing," Oh yeah you notice." He rolls the sleeve up so I can get a better look.

"You got a tattoo?" I sit up to get a better look at it.

"Yeah."

It see the black and white tattoo fill his entire upper right arm. The tattoo is a geisha's upper body in a kimono. The geisha side is slightly facing me, but her head looking right with smoke escaping her painted lips. She is holding a paper umbrella with her right and a cigarette holder with the left. Cherry blossom braches at the bottom of the tattoo and with some petals flowing in the air, some more swirling with the smoke. It was very detailed, I can clearly see the folds and depth of the geisha's kimono, and umbrella. The kimono is so we'll drawn giving the tattoo life, and the paper umbrella has a koi fish on it.

"It's beautiful."

"It took so many sessions like you wouldn't believe to complete it." He rolls his sleep back down.

"Is that the only one you got?"

He shakes his head," No I have this one." He stands up and takes off his shirt off. He turns so his left side is facing me and lifts his arm to revealing another tattoo.  
Unfazed by his nudity I read the quote on his rib. _Life is like a piano; the white key represent happiness and the black show sadness, but as you go through life's journey, remember that the black keys also create music._

"Very deep." I tell him and try to remember this quote.

"Yeah and of course I had to have one dedicated to my late parents." He sits on the bed, with his back facing me.

I get on my knees to get a better look, "I remember you telling me about them." Before Yuuma left to travel, him and his mother were stuck in the middle of a battlefield. Them and others tried to run to safety, but some didn't reach it in time and that included his mother. His father was a shinobi and was with a group on a suicide mission by order of the Mizukage, or that's what he thinks happened. I smiled sadly at the both their names written on his back.

"Now I kinda want a tattoo." I sit back down on the bed.

Yuuma puts his shirt back on and sits with me,"If you want one just tell me and I'll recommend you to the guy that did all these."

I hold my hand out to stop his idea," I said kinda, I don't know what I would want permitted on my body."

"How about a chibi red mochi character for my cute Rina-chan." He bops my nose. I chuckle a little and push him playfully.

"No."

"I think it would be cool and you love that snack with a passion. No one can come between Rina and her mochi." He shivers, " I still remember what happened when I ate the last one without asking."

I small laugh at that, " I didn't eat much that day and you fucken ate more than me." I remind him.

"Rina you almost pierced me with the chopstick. If I didn't doge in time i would have ended up in the hospital."

"You are over reacting"

He points his finger at me," you threw the chopsticks so hard that they stayed sticking out of the wall. Remember we had to pay for the owner for the damages after you calmed down. "

"We still aren't allowed back there." I laugh.

"Ha-ha yes, laugh at you almost killing me." He fakes laugh.

"It just your face was priceless." I like his cheek. He flinches away, but I could see a part of the smile he was trying to hide.

" Moving on from my near death experience." I roll my eyes at his exaggeration, "How long do you have before you have to go?" He asks

i look around and read the tiny clock next to me in the nightstand," Um soon now. I just came to check that this key wasn't a prank." I pat where the key was located in my pants.

Yuuma's eyes grew wide," Dammit that would have been hilarious! I had a chance." He run his hand through his hair.

"Your loss." I shrug. Im glad he didn't.

"Where are you staying in this town?"

"With a roommate."

"A female roommate right.?" His face shows concern.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because I don't want anyone trying anything to my Rina-chan." He tries to ruffle my hair but I dodge his hand.

"I'm stronger than I look, or do I need to remind you how scary I can be." I place the best twisted smile I can do. Yumma's turns white.

"No no, you don't have to do that Rina-sama." He waves his hands defensively in front of him.

"Drop the sama. I learned to be ok when my patients do it, but not you."

"Ok I will if you answer my question, Are you free for hanging out tonight."

"I am."

"Good." He looks into my eyes and I forgot how blue his eye were and how easily I got lost in them.

"I have to get going." I say before i make things awkward, I get off his bed and head towards the front door. I hear him follow me, I reach to put on my shoes.

"You are welcome to come by anytime Rina." I turn around to face him. We pull each other in to a hug and I break it before it makes me late for work.

"I will, see you later today." I smile at him and leave his room.

* * *

"I can properly walk!"

I hear our number one patient of the year yell at the physical therapist at the 27th time today. I am heading towards the same direction when I hear a thump. I quicken my pace when I hear the mean comments stop. Once I make it to see what was happening I see Takashi on the floor, with the physical therapist trying to help him up. I rush towards his free side and help him up.

"Here you go." We walk him around, so he can grip his walker for stability.

"Finally a real doctor." He turns his body and walker to face me. Ever since he has woke up he had been alot nicer to me, I have no reason why but I always return the kindness. I look over at the and see he is trying to contain his sour look on his face. I look back at Takashi and smile gently to him.

"Takashi-san just let him help you, I don't think you want to be rolled out of this place." I say to him as gently as I can.

His face scrunchies up in response.

"Just two more days and you will be good to leave."

His face remains the same as before and looks away from me, "Fine." I see him walk back to a line that was marked on the ground.

"Thank you Rina." The therapist bows his head in gratitude. I walk down the hall and stop in my tracks and look back to them.

"Oh before I forget Takashi-san I contacted you co worker and he should be visiting you today." Takashi nods his head and starts to cough. He begins to turn blue.

"Takashi-san are you all right?" The therapist speaks up and stands closer to him. His coughing turns to him coughing blood. My eyes widened and I rush over to him before his body hits the floor. I grab him, quickly and gently lay him down on his side so he couldn't choke on any blood.

I look at the therapist and he standing in shock, not really knowing what to do with himself.

"Find me a bed gurney now." I order him and he runs to do just that. I look back down and see he was wheezing between breaths for air.

"Takashi stay with me. I'm going to clear a passage way do you can breathe." My hand begins to glow green and he nod his head understanding and giving me right to do so. I began to woke and focus moving the blood that filled his left lung out.

"Rina-sama we have the bed." I hear the wheels come to a stop and ignore everything around me. Even if I could let him die here and now, it was my job and right to do everything in my power to keep a patient in life threatening situation from drying. That and for some reason my body just moved on it's own.

It was hours later I checked up again on Takashi, he was still asleep. Everything was a success and i order for him to be on bed rest for the a rest of the day. I quietly hum to myself as I write down his vitals. He was my last person on my shift and I was ready to meet up with Yuuma. I put alot of thinking of where i should take him, and I thought of the perfect place.

"Mmh." I hear his voice and see him stretch his limbs as he wakes up.

I grab a nearby chair and sit down to make me eye level with him. "Takashi-san, it happen again are you sure you don't want treatment or at least medicine for the pain?"

He looks at his at his lap and realises a long breath,"Just let me go home." He pleads.

"You still have a two days left." I remind him on the hospital policy.

"Don't I have the right to refuse?" He asks.

I slowly shake my head, "It's best not to, but you can if you wanted to. We just want to make sure if you have enough strength to be able to be by yourself." He choughs again and clear his throat.

"I guess a couple more days won't kill me, if this thing doesn't do it first." He pats his chest. I look to see that his face seem wasn't showing annoyance like usual, but agony.

"You need anything. Pain medicine is still an option?" I tell him.

"No." He waves his hand rejecting my offer again.

"Ok, we'll call the nurse if you need anything. Less than 48 hours, then you will be free to go." I stand up and move the chair back where it was. Takashi gives me a half smile and waves goodbye to me. I bow to get and leave the room.

* * *

"Rina, where are you taking me?" I hear Yuuma ask the same question for the millionth time. I roll my eyes and pull his arm to follow me through the forest.

"Somewhere fun I told you."

"You are starting to scare me, first you don't answer my question, take me into the forest, and the day is starting to get dark." He says nervously.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking." I hold on a small giggle. "Or am I?" I mock the best psycho laugh and hold his wrist I little tighter.

"R-rina?... This isn't funny." I chuckle at his stutter.

"Give me a good reason to want to kill you Yuuma?" I look over my shoulder to him.

"Isn't obvious, this is revenge for the mochi."

"I don't hold grudges that long for food... I'm to lazy too." I hear him laugh at that.

"That's true."

We continue to walk in a couple minutes in comfortable silence as I follow the flow of the river that was next to us.

"How is it that you are in a better shape than me." I hear Yuuma breathing starting to get heavy. " Is being a doctor keep you athletic the same as a shinobi."

I ignore him and In the distance I hear water falling. " Stop complaining, we are almost there." I quicken my steps and pull him with me.

"Oh come on." He complains and forces himself to keep up with me.

When we finally arrive to our destination, poor Yuuma was on one knee trying to catch his breathing.

"I'm sorry." I felt bad for making him walk for an hour.

"It's fine...I'm fine." He slowly get up to stand beside me.

"I hope this is worth it." I gesture infront of us with my hand.

Infront of us is a small body of of hot water. The steam is clearly visible and the body of water is surround with gigantic tree's. The branches of the trees cover the top as well letting only bits of moonlight shine through. With the sun gone for the night, the moons light sparkles ontop of the water, like the stars. We are standing right next to the water fall and below the small cliff is a 14 foot drop. The river is cold but when mix with the natural hot water makes the perfect temperature.

"Isn't beautiful." I say in awe everytime I come here.

"It is...how did you find this place." I look at him to see him still taking in the view.

"When I travel I like to hike and see what the land has to offer. One day I was wondering, never really having a destination and I found myself here." I lift my shoulder and look at water.

"Ok. This is really worth the one hour walk." He picks up a nearby rock and throws it in the middle, watching the water ripple.

"Let's go inside." I tell him.

"Yeah."

I start to take off my shoes and pants, "Wait you are serious." He says in shock and quickly turns to look away.

"Of course I'm serious." I take off my shirt only leaving me in my undershirt, bra and underwear. I walk to the edge of the cliff.

"Come on it will be fun." I look behind me and see Yuuma no longer there.

"Yuuma?" I turn around completely, before I can take another step I hear him yell and run towards me.

"I got you!" His arms extend ready to tackle me. I shake my head and easily side step his attack.

"W-what?!" His eyes open in surprise and tries to slow down. He was go to fast to stop and went running off the cliff. I hear a big splash, I take my wig off and place a genjutsu over me to make me look I still have my short black hair. I take a couple steps back and jump in to the water. My body hits the warm water and my feet softly touches the bottom and I come up for air and see Yuuma a couple feet away from me.

"You tried pushing me in." I splash water at him.

"I-" he tries to talk, but I splash more water at him. I stop my water splashing and see that Yumma's head no longer visible.

"Yu- kyaa" I scream as I feel something wrap around my ankle a drag me down. I open my eyes under water to see Yuuma outline, I have a feeling he was grinning. We both pop out heads out of the water, I look at him to see that he was grinning.

"Gotcha." He swims further away from me to float in his back.

"That's because I let you." I copy his movements and float on my back.

"What ever you say." I hear him chuckle. I smile and look at the some of the moonlight through the tree branches. I close my eyes to enjoy the easiness and the peaceful feeling I am feeling right now. The way everything feels weightless as I let the water guide me where ever it wanted to. I think Yuuma felt the same way, as we both didn't speak a word for a couple minutes. After more time pass by our bodies bump into each other, both of us shoulder to shoulder.

"I wish everyday could feel like this." I her him whisper.

I open my eyes and move my head to the side. His dark blue eyes focusing on me, how was it possible his eyes shine brighter here than in this morning. His lips form a smile.

" Me too." Before he can say another word I push my body into the water and swim towards the waterfall.

"What are you doing?" I hear him yell behind me.

"Want to jump in again?" I stop climbing to ask him

"Hell yeah I do!" I giggle at his excitement and hear water splashing behind me.

"Hey wait up for me, so I can push yo- i mean so we can jump together." I look below me to see him starting to climb up.

"No" I shout and climb faster. I make it to the top and take a running head start to do a front flip into the water.

"I can do better!" I look up to see he was only half way up. The rest of the night was just us trying to out do one another.

* * *

Achoo, achoo, a-achoo.

I blow my red nose into the tissue.

"Just what where doing last night?" Sakimi places an extra box of tissues in front of me.

"Being stupid." I sniff and wrap my blanket tighter around me.

She rolls her eyes at my answer, "Just stay home and don't do anything else stupid."

"What about work?" I look up at her

"Your job is to heal people, not to get them more sick." She looks down at me and puts her hands on her hips.

"But." Achoo. I sneeze again.

"Be a good girl and stay put Rina." She pats my head and I just sink further on the couch in defeat.

"I'm still going to work, i'll see you tonight and bring you some soup."

"You don't have too." My eyes follow her as she walks to the door.

"It's no big deal, just get better." I nod in response.

"Bye." And she closes the door.

Achoo I sneeze for the hundredth time today.

"Let's go waterfall jumping she said, it would be fun she said." Yuuma blows his nose into a tissue. I decided to check on him to see if he got sick too. He is the same as me, so we both decided to lay in his bed for the day.

I laugh and sniff my clogged nose. Yuuma sits up and gets out of bed.

"Come on let's go out." He starts putting on a grey hoodie he had near by.

"Where?" I make no effort to move.

"We are going to make some miso soup." He exclaim.

I deadpan, "You have no kitchen." I point out that flaw of his idea.

"Then we will use yours." He shrugs

A giant wave of laziness hits me and I pull the blanket over my head, " I don't know."

"Come on it will be good for us." I feel him tug on the blanket, but I have a grip so it didn't uncover me.

"Can't we just buy some." I feel him pull harder on the blanket and with my strength he had no chance.

"No. Homemade. is better. Dammit Rina let go." I hear him struggling.

An evil smile place on my face "Ok," I let go of the sheets like he wanted me to do.

"SHIT!" I hear yuuma's body this hard on the ground. I start to laugh and crawl to to see if he was alright. I saw he wasn't moving, " you said to let go haha." I pull the sheet off him, he still wasn't moving. My laughing died and I lean towards him.

"Yuuma? Yuuma are you ok?" I begin to worry, he was still breathing and I get out of the bed.

"Yuuma?" I nudge his shoulder, but his eyes wouldn't open.

"Hey Yuuma?" I start to believe that he hit his head to hard. My hand starts checking his pulse on his neck,

"Wahh!" He shouts, making me jump back.

"Kami, don't do that!" I yell at him and push his stupid laughing face away from me.

"That was pay back for intentionally hurting me." He stands up from the floor and holds his hand for me to grab.

"What ever we're even now," I refuse his hand and stand on my own.

He was still laughing," come on let's go buy some groceries," He walks towards the door with a victory smile plastered on his face. I let out a lazy groan, slump my shoulder and fallow behind him.

"So what else do we need?" I look at the ingredients in the basket.

"Look, We can add Noddles and make ramen." He says holding up the precooked Noddles.

I move my head in agreement, " That sounds- Achoo more yummy." He places the item in the basket and fixes his hoodie again.

I let out a breath "Do you really think that people are you going to notice you here?" I tease him by tugging his hood back.

He hand shoots up fix it, " Well I wouldn't have to worry, if I hadn't lost my wig because someone had the idea to go swimming at night." He says directly to me. A giggle escapes my lips at his dramatic behavior.

"Not funny." He tells me and begins to walk down the food aisle. A wide grin covers my face and I happily skip behind him, while whistling an innocent tune.

"Rina?" He turn his head to look at me suspiciously and with one swift movement I pulled his hood down.

"Hey!" His hands drop the basket and reaches to cover his hair.

"Stop." I grab his hood to make my point, "see no one is noticing." I tell him.

Just them we hear the sound of boxes fall, we look to find the source of a young grocery store worker girl. The boxes of item she is suppose to stack scattered around the floor.

"Y-yuuma?" Her shakey hand points at him.

"Uhhh..." Yuuma stands frozen in his spot and the girl is star struck.

Her shocked face is replace with a gaint smile " Izumi-chan come here! You have to see this! Get over here he-he. It's really him!" She shouts and starts to runs to tell everyone.

Yuuma looks at me in terror.

"Run." He pulls his hood back and grabs my wrist. I grab the basket and match his pace towards the exit.

"That is him!" We run pass a few confused customer's who are trying to figure out what was going on. Right when we about to reach the exit I stop.

"Wait we forgot to pay for the food." I tell him

"Yuuma-kun!"

"He's getting away!" We hear Yuuma getting the attention of more fans.

He looks at me then back to the growing crowd fallowing behind us,"No time," and we start to run again.

I take the lead and start to pull him behind me. If we don't do something quick they will catch up to us. I see a small stand selling clothing and an other stand selling toys. I drag both of us to small gap between the two stands.

"Wait! What are you doing? We have to run." Yuuma whispers shouts and before he can make the move to start running again, I stop him.

"I have an idea just trust me."

"Rina we have to run." He says back.

"Yuuma...trust me." His eyes lock with mine and within seconds he relaxes a little. I put my hand up and use a genjutsu to put a henge on us. I grab his arm, and I walk out of hiding.

"Wait no! They will notice me." He panics and pulls against my hold.

"Shh, Just act normal." I turn my head to look at him to see his head shaking his head back and forth. I roll my eyes and let go of his arm.

"Just stay here then." I whisper to him. I hear him say something else but I was already to far away to hear.

I casually walk behind a stranger, my hands secretly form the same hand sign for a genjutsu.

"Look there he is!" I hear a women shout.

Now the man from before, who now looks like Yuuma starts looking around in confusion.

"Yuuma-kun!"

It was seconds before he was swarming with 30 plus fans. I manage to escape the crowd and go back to were I left Yuuma. I saw he was no longer hiding, but looking at himself in a mirror by the sunglasses rack.

"Let's go." I pull him from looking at the mirror to me.

"Rina why do i look like this." He looks back at the mirror pulling on his cheeks. His once young appearance is now a 50 year old man. I made the genjutsu so we looked normal to each other but not to everyone else. His face looks at me then back to his reflection. I walk to the side of him and he jumps back to me and the mirror.

"W-WHAT, w-why?" He stutters pointing back at me and the mirror.

"Don't question it. Let's get out of here." I grab his hand and pull him along with me.

"Wait what about the food?" He stops walking.

"Umm..."

"Hey?! Where did he go!" I hear one of the many fan girls yell out in dissapointment. I can only manage a curtain amount of genjutsu's at once.

"Never mind. Lets get out of here."Yuuma grabs a hold of my hand and starts to walk.

"Wait!"he stops again.

"What now!?" I yell in annoyance.

"Haha I don't know where you live, soo you should lead." I rubs the back of his neck giving me his apologetic smile. When he smiled that way I couldn't stayed angry for long, I intertwine his arm with mine and we start walking to my temporary home.

* * *

"I think I feel alot better now."Yuuma takes a big breath through his nose.

I drink the last bit of broth and place my bowl on the table, "ahh Me too." I smack my lips and pat my now warm belly.

"It was fun hanging out with you today, but I don't like that you know some shinobi skill besides medical. " His eyebrows creases and locks his blues eyes with mine.

"Rina just what have you been up to?" Before I could give him an answer he interrupts me.

"And don't sugarcoat it. You have gotten stronger, your reflexes are scary goo, you wear fake contacts, you cut your hair. If I didn't know your name in the emergency room I would have never look twice and guess it was you." He slides his bowl to the left and leans on the table to come closer. This whole time his eyes never leaving my own and I can see that he was worried.

I am stupid and reckless. First Sakimi now him to see through my facade. I shouldn't have let so many things slip, if Tobi were here to see me now he would have me a whole week with no breaks.

"Rina? Please don't keep secrets. If you are in trouble or something, let me know. I can protect you"

"What?" I begin to chuckle," I'm fine Yuuma, some of these skills are just for self-defense. Do you really think it should be a bright idea for me to travel the world without some sort of protection?" I pop my elbows in the table and give him my best innocent smile.

His eyes still looking into mine, I he spent a few moments in them to see if I was telling the truth, but I remain calm and waited patiently.

"You have a point there." He leans his body back and accepts my excuse, " but why the change of hair and contacts." He motions his finger to circle around my face.

I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms,"what. Can't I enjoy changing my look. It's not like I went under the knife."

"It's not that. It's just... nevermind. I just want to make sure you were ok."

I shrug, "Yeah. I mean I'm still here." I joke. Yuuma half smile and leans back to stretch.

"I've got to admit. It's pretty cool what you're able to do. The way you disguise us, it looked like we were an elderly couple."

"I guess we did." When he mentioned that, I begin to feel a little awkward and guilty. I still felt bad when I rejected him. I just look down at my knotted fingers, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you still with that guy?" I look up to him, " you know the guy from the festival?"

"Yeah I am." We both stayed quiet after the mention of Tobi.

"Are you happy. Is he traveling with you?"

"I am and he visits me from time to time." More awkward silence pass before Yuuma breaks it.

" It's getting late. I think I should get going." He stands up and I copy his movements.

"Want me to come over tomorrow?" I grab his hoodie from the couch and give it to him. I can see that his face was blank and he wasn't smiling. I frown at him, but as soon as our eyes met he shows a tiny smile.

"No, I'm probably going to get in trouble by what we caused. Knowing now that a rumour of a so called no body has been spotted, is going to cause some security problems." He jokes. Putting his gray hoodie on , I follow him to the door.

"I'm sorry that your vacation is probably going to end so soon because of me." I bow my head at him.

"Haha, but it was so much fun."

"You were such a scaredy cat for the most of it." I tease him and he just shrugs in response. I then feel his hands pull me close to him in a tight hug.

"If I don't get a chance to see you again..." He squeezes me closer," Good night Rina."

"Goodnight." I am the first to pull away. His hand reaches up to ruffle my hair, but I dodge it. Yumma looks at me in confusion.

"Goodnight Yuuma." I open the door for him. I didn't want him to feel that my hair was actually fake and have him dig deeper into my secret, It was best for him not to.

He lips look like they were about to say something, but he stops himself. He smiles at me one last time and leaves the apartment.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to help you?" I ask Takashi if he needed my assistance going up the stairs.

"No." He bluntly answers. I move my hands to my sides and keep my distance.

Takashi walks up two steps and pause, "How is my shop doing?"

" I visited Korouyasu-san like you told me. The shop is doing just fine and he gave me a scroll of the supplies that will need to be restock."

We reach the top of the stairs and he reaches in his pants for his keys.

"Thank you Rina." He give me a close eye smile.

"It wasn't any problem." I tell him.

He places the key in his lock and stops, "Would you like to come in for some tea."

My eyes widen at his generosity and I look at his door, remembering all the traps that are set up behind that very door, " I don't know." I shake my head unsure.

"Please let this old man show you some gratitude for helping me." He unlocks the door and is the first to walk in.

Everything in me stands stiff waiting for the anticipation that the traps will set-off.

"Well...come in." I look to see he was is in his living room with no scratch or sebon in sight. How did he disable them? Noticing I was staring I close my mouth and enter his home.

"Let me get the tea ready. You like black tea?"

"Yeah it's good." I close the door behind me and take off my shoes. I can hear takashi-san rumbling through the cupboards to prepare the drink.

"I probably won't have food to eat it with, since I think half of my food is expired." He continues to talk from the kitchen.

"I could run to the store if you want Takashi-san." I turn around to face to door.

"No." I here his voice behind and before I can turn my body to face him, a knife is against my neck right above a very fatal vein.

"I just want to know what were you doing in my home."

* * *

 **Hey there fellow reader's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really don't know when I will update again. Now I understand the power of writers block, it ain't no joke, but I will finish this story even if it takes me years. It would mean everything to me if you guys stick around that long enough. Love you all, till next chapter. ^_^**

 **Big shout out to futuba mikami, bonitalito, Sassi15 and to Raven 12446 for putting my story in your favorite list. Thank you to Armcannos34, princess2547, and to ForeverReading24, for fallowing my story. And finally to hermonine and lizyeh2000 for leaving comments. Thank you to all my readers.**

 **Leave a comment, fallow, favorite or whatever, any feed back from you guys means so much more than you would know and brightens me day. If I don't post till next year than happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
